


Weeping into the Abyss

by Elle_Dread



Category: McGregor Chronicles x-over, Original Work
Genre: Boys in Chains, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Original Character Death(s), Pederasty, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Torture, forced bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Dread/pseuds/Elle_Dread
Summary: The brotherhood as a long reach without limitations. Children are bought and sold all over the world for a price that someone is always willing to pay no matter how high the cost. Seth Sterling is in the park one minute helping a man from his not so long ago past look for a dog and the next, the next he is somewhere else. Someone that will lead him farther away from home than his 12-year-old mind had ever thought he would be. Somewhere he had never imagined even in his darkest nightmares. Away from his mother, little brother, and friends on his own in a strange new country where he doesn't understand the language will he ever find his way home? Or will his fate be darker and unknown to his loved ones forever? Only time will tell. Just so you know I do have a LiveJournal that is somewhat connected to this story. It's mostly shorts and what not related as well as to the McGregor Chronicles so if you want to check it out. For an add you just need to make a LiveJournal (it's free) and then well add link: https://mcgergor-story.livejournal.com/2006/05/17/





	1. Until it's gone

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks at all Familiar to do you it's a rewrite of a story from Adultfanfiction.net (?) that I wrote back in 2006. I've always liked the idea that started that story but, it never felt like something I was really proud of so I'm changing some things around a little bit as I post/write. I assure you I am myself though, "What I did for him" "The lost boy named Seth" (previous title there) it's all me. Just what, 12 years later? Even though if you check out my other Pseud you could probably tell that considering the one I used on Adultfanfiction. Regular disclaimers I don't believe any of the behavior the villains engage in is acceptable I don't believe anyone that could do those things to another human being is human at all and needs to be taken care of the fullest extent of the law. Any translations are in the (in here *waves*)
> 
> Any representation of persons or other characters real or fictional, living or dead is just coincidental and not tended. These are my own characters and my own ideas. Human trafficking is a real problem that exists in our world. There are more slaves today than at any other time in history. In the last 10 years the rate of boys sold into or abducted into sexual slavery as gone up the average at which they forced into sexual slavery being between the ages of 11 and 13 for boys and 12 to 14 for girls. Sexual exploitation is not just a female problem it's an us problem and it needs to be stopped. For more information go to https://polarisproject.org/human-trafficking

Seth felt groggy. He barely remembered what happened. Looking around he wondered how he had gotten from there, from the park to where he was now. The man had been with his Dog it had been Mr. Colburn. Thomas Colburn. The last time he had seen him had been months ago. Him asking about Shelly's dog that Seth had been taking care of during the last home visit.

Mom had gotten in trouble a while ago. Drugs. She was clean now but DCFS wasn't quite ready to close the case. It had taken her a year to get them back. He and his little brother and Mr. Colburn had been his very last care worker. Checking in on him and Josh, making sure they had what they needed that the house was clean, that they were in school. DCFS's way of making the transition easier for them. Like they needed to transition into being a family again. The whole thing was laughable for but a while it had been a once a month visit and then once every three. The last visit had been the very last one scheduled. Two weeks after he had turned 12. Mr. Colburn asking him how his birthday had been ad if mom had gotten him a dog, Shelly's dog.

She was a great Dane named Dottie. A puppy only 7 months old but still a monster of a dog. He loved that dog. He walked Dottie once a day after school for 20 bucks a week. While it wasn't a lot it was a nice bit of spending money. Something most kids he knew didn't have. He loved dogs and wanted to start a dog walking business once school let back out. He was after all old enough to go more than a couple blocks by himself. he even walked Josh to the bus stop and now and took the metro to his school all on his own usually. At least walking the 4 or 5 blocks to the station on his own and meeting Darren there.

That day after he had gotten off the metro Darren had asked if he wanted to go to the park for a while and chill while they waited for Josh to get out of school. The park was right where Josh's stop was so it made sense. He had been surprised to see Mr. Colburn. He hadn't known he had lived in the neighborhood. His friendly quiet face looking nervously around, his eyes dashing this way and that way a leash in his hands.

"Mr. Colburn? Do you remember me?" Seth had asked him.

"I huh, oh yeah kind of. Look I'm looking for my dog, could you...? How is yours by the way?"

"Sure, what type of dog is it?" he had asked worried that the dog might be hurt or someone might have taken it.

"A black lab her name is Oyxn, you want to walk with me for a minute while we look?"

"Yeah, that wasn't my dog. My mom's best friend Shelly that was her dog, don't you remember that?" He asked Mr. Colburn laughing his panic subsiding just a little bit.

"I think she went this way..." Mr. Colburn said walking towards the entrance of the park, "OYXN! OYXN!! HERE GIRL!"

"OYXN, OYXN?" Seth repeated after Mr. Colburn parroting him walking a couple paces away before Mr. Colburn called loudly to him, called his name making him turn around.

He remembered feeling something, feeling like he was being yanked down or away, something. And then feeling like he had been stung as things got dark. As he was pulled into a van. It was surreal to think he'd been kidnapped. Surreal to think that one minute he was fine helping his social worker look for his dog and then the next...the next he was here. Where ever here was. This was a dream. It had to be. No one got kidnapped not like that.

He sat up slowly his stomach feeling funny looking around. It was room. A dark room. A ...moving room? He looked it seemed like there were other people in there him turning to his left seeing two boys. Two boys that had to be around the same age as him. He wondered why they were leaning so close to the wall wiggling his toes. That's when he heard the clink when he noticed the chain. A big chain around his ankle.

This was a dream, right? This wasn't...him looking at the kid next to him, "Hey.." he whispered, "HEY!"

The kid's head snapped up his face mostly covered in darkness a little bit of light coming from a window that was...really high up. The kid frowning at him.

"Where are we?" he asked him.

The kid looked at him and shook his head, "Ich spreche kein Englisch." he said frowning at him.

"He doesn't speak English," The other boy in the room said, "Be quiet."

"But where...," Seth started to ask before the kid glared at him shaking his head.

"Not right now. Later," the boy hissed at him.

His voice sounded weird. Like voices, he heard coming miss Avendale's apartment on the TV sometimes. She watched a lot of British TV. Did that mean he was British? But his voice sounds slightly different from even that. Where was he? Where were they going?

He wanted to ask but he heard voices outside the room on the other side of the door.

"That one has been ordered Fresh. No idea why they can't just pick one up off the street," He heard someone shout loudly, someone that sounded drunk.

"Those whores sell their asses all over the place. You're not going to find a clean boy there. They probably wanted a clean one," he heard someone else reply in a funny accent as the door opened.

It was two men. One of them big with a bit of a beard. His skin looking slightly pink in the light that he turned on. It was probably the color, the color being more orange than anything else. But with his skin, it made him look pink like a pig. He looked at him.

"Svezhiy Kak svezhaya klubnika, sladkoye vlagalishche Stavka na pari," (Fresh like a Fresh strawberry, has a sweet little cunt I bet) the man muttered to himself, "Hello there. I see you're awake yes?"

Just looking at him the guy made his stomach hurt that much more. He was...Seth didn't know what but he made his stomach hurt. Like Mr. Harold from upstairs. Mom never wanted him going near Mr. Harold and everyone in the apartment yelled at him. Called him a pervert. He knew what that was but he didn't know why they thought he was one but whenever he caught Mr. Harold looking out his apartment window when he walked Josh in from the bus stop his stomach always hurt.

"You not speak?" the guy asked him.

Seth didn't know what to say. He just wanted to know where he was. Where Mr. Colburn was, where Darren was. Why he was there with those boys and not someone else. He wanted to know when he was going home. He wanted his mom.

"You stupid?" the guy asked him frowning "Po krayney mere, on ne poprosil umnogo. YA dumayu, chto eto glupo" (at least he did not ask for smart. I think it's stupid) the guy muttered to himself.

"Ispugannyy," (Frightened) the kid with the funny sounding voice that spoke English said.

"Nikto ne sprosil vas, shlyukha," (no one asked you slut) the guy spit back at him.

"How old are you vozlyublennaya?" (sweetheart) The man asked looking at Seth walking towards him.

He didn't like this guy. He wanted his mom. This wasn't ok...where was he.

"Wh-where are we?" Seth dared to ask as the guy came towards him. As he went to go scoot away from the guy who had his hands out, "WHERE ARE WE?"

"No SHOUTING!" the man spit back, "How old are you? 11?"

Seth blinked. Everyone always told him he looked younger. He had only been 12 for two weeks. His brain flashing to Josh's and mom's faces as he had blown out the candles at Tonia's pizza place. How mom had told her how proud she was that he had been doing good in school before Darren had wrapped his arms around his neck giving him a noogie and telling him he would have armpit hair soon. Where were they?

"Where are we?" Seth tried again asking quietly.

"I ask question you answer. How old are you?" the man asked him again in his thickly accented voice.

"12," Seth answered.

He wasn't sure why he had felt compelled to answer but that feeling in his stomach kept growing the longer the two men stayed in the room the other standing by the door his arms crossed in front of himself as he leaned up against the wall.

"You have new papa. You go see him now," the guy said before he nodded his head at his friend both of them leaving the room and shutting the door behind them it clicking several times like they were locking it from the outside.

That didn't answer any of his questions. Where was he? Where was his mom? What was happening? What...?

"Fucking great," the boy that spoke English muttered.

"What?" Seth asked him quietly.

"Don't be stupid," he said, "You know where you are. Think about it."

"No I don't," Seth insisted, "The last thing I remember is getting stung. Ok? Where are we?"

"That wasn't a sting you wanker. That was a shot they drugged you. Where are you from?"

"New York," he answered without thinking about it, "Where are you from?"

"Belfast," the guy answered.

Seth had never heard of Belfast before. Where was that?

"Where is that?" Seth asked.

"Well, they really don't lie when they say American schools aren't up to standard do they?" The guy asked, "Ireland. I know where New York is by the way you don't have to tell me."

"How old are you?" Seth asked him.

"13. And you're 12 aye?" The guy asked him.

Seth nodded his head.

"You're lucky. If you were too old they'd be taking you somewhere else. If you get lucky you'll look 12 for a couple more years."

"Why would I..."

"They don't like when you start looking older. If I were you since you seem like you're a tiny bloke I'd try to tell them I'm 12 for as long as possible. trust me. They go easier," the guy said, "Names Seamus. Yours?"

"Seth," he said quietly, "What goes easier?"

"They weren't lying when they said you were fresh were they?" Seamus asked him a small smile playing on his face in the darkness.

"Fresh what? I was at the park helping Mr. Colburn look for his do..."

"Dog? That got me too I don't know any Mr. Colburn though. That's how they always get kids. I was 8 though. But I guess you guys are a bit dim like they say huh?"

"Dim? Wha..."

"Daft, stupid, retarded, specia..."

"Thanks, I got it," Seth said nearly snorting as he rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid ok? He was my social worker. I..." Seth's stomach felt funny.

What if he was stupid. What if there was no dog. What if...? His throat feeling tight. They told you it was people you didn't know but, what if it had been someone he did? What if Mr. Colburn was the reason he was there?


	2. There's no second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth starts to learn what is expected of them as their journey continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story is moving a little slower than the McGregor Chronicles but that's because those chapters tend to get so long and I'm in school. While still trying to catch up Will but I promise this story is important to the series even though you don't have to read it to understand what's going on.

Everything was mostly silent. Small creaks echoing around the dank room as the ship slowly moved the only real sound besides that just the sound of a motor running and sniffles and tiny sobs from some of the younger boys that were chained to the wall opposite him. It was hard to tell how long he had been there the light in the room never getting any brighter, giving the impression that it was late evening until late evening really came.

Until the little light that was illuminating the room disappeared as the sun slipped from the horizon like someone pulling a blanket over their eyes everyone in the room slowly getting more restless until the door opened with a loud squeak and a groan an older boy entering with one of the men from before. Many of the younger boys moving closer to the walls they were tethered to almost like they were looking for comfort, hoping the walls would grow arms and offer them a comforting embrace as several of them whimpered, trying to quiet themselves by putting their hands over their mouths.

“Not time for that,” the accented man said roughly a thin smile on his face, one that didn’t express any type of warmth but more annoyance, “Eat time. You eat what food you have or starve.”

The older boy even in the dark you could tell he had once been pretty Seth shaking his head shaking away the thought as the boy leaned forward handing one of the younger boys a banana and a bag of chips his head down, his eyes trained on the ground as if the ground were an interesting action movie he couldn’t take his eyes away from.

Most of the other boys remained silent only look up long enough to take their food from the older boy whose brown curls framed his face, hanging past his sharp and angular jaw his blue eyes never even lifting to see who he was passing the food to.

“Where are we?” Seth dared to ask as the boy handed him an orange and a bag of chips, his chips being Fritos. 

“NO speak!” The fat man yelled again the orange light still making his skin appear pink Seth deciding then that he would give him a nickname, Piggy. The name just seemed fitting his outbursts causing Seth to go silent. 

There was something about Piggy other than the fact that he didn’t know him that intimidated him. That made him feel uneasy. Seth wasn’t sure if it was his angry little eyes or the way he stood tall with his shoulder back and his chest out or if it was his age, the soft lines and wrinkles around the man’s eyes that felt like they were distinct even in the dim light but he didn’t like Piggy. Not even a little bit.

He shook his head and noticed everyone waiting, holding the fruit and bag of chips in their hands as the door scraped the floor as it was pulled shut, the other boys waiting until they heard the locks click into the place before they started speaking, a sprinkling of different languages in tiny whispers filling his ears as he looked over at Seamus that only one who seemed to speak any type of English.

“Can you tell me where we are?” Seth asked him quietly.

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” Seamus asked him shaking his head as he bit into the apple in his hand, “You really are daft.”

“I am not stupid! Where are we? No one had told me, anyone, not that they could if they wanted to. It seems most of them hardly speak English,” Seth muttered as he started peeling the rind from his orange. 

“We’re on a ship. Don’t ask me where we’re going. I don’t have the slightest idea,” Seamus said.

“You said you’ve been with these people since you were 8. You look like you’re older than I am so I have a good feeling you’re lying. You know where we’re going,” Seth accused.

“You think they tell me anything?” Seamus said rolling his eyes before taking another bite of the crisps apple in his head closing his eyes almost like he was in ecstasy while he chewed savoring the taste before opening his eyes again and wiping the juice dripping from his chin on the back of his hand, “They don’t tell me shit. They don’t tell anyone shit.”

“You have to have some idea. You said these guys kidnapped me pretty much?” Seth questioned.

“Pretty much? Kidnapped you pretty much? Look around boyo. I’d say it’s more than pretty much. They succeeded,” Seamus told him.

“Why are you making fun of the way I talk?” Seth asked getting annoyed with him.

He had just been kidnapped taken away from everything he knew and this kid kept giving him shit. He was tired he wanted to go home and he was scared because he didn’t know what was going on. Surely the kid could see that written all over his face?

“Sorry,” Seamus said sighing heavily, “Here you talk you a certain way after a while. You say what you mean you don’t skirt around stuff. You don’t have the time. Half the time you aren’t allowed to speak at all and when they do let you speak, you say what they want you to say. You get used to it after a while and speaking any other way is…it sounds weird alright? It’s nothing against you.”

“Will you tell me what’s going on? Please? I know I seem like a wimp to you but I just want to know what’s happening. When I can go home. I won’t tell anyone you told me, not ever ok?” Seth swore.

He didn’t know where he was but he figured if Piggy was there and Piggy scared him that there had to be other men. Other men like Piggy or worse, in charge of Piggy. Seth might have seemed stupid but, he wasn’t stupid just inexperienced.

Seamus sighed loudly before running a hand through his hair. Seth noticing something about it. How it wasn’t just their surrounding that were dirty but just about all the other boys in the room. Almost like they hadn’t showered in weeks the strong smell of body odor making sense.

“Look, I can tell you ok? But you listen. Don’t speak, just listen,” Seamus said quietly Seth nodding his head in agreement.

“When I was 8 the guy in the park with the dog? That happened to me. They didn’t put me on a boat at first, they took me to this place, an old mill or some such in the middle of bloody fucking nowhere. I remember waking up to someone stripping me down to my birthday suit and then hands, hands everywhere,” Seamus sighed heavily again like he was trying to keep himself calm, like just talking about it was difficult for him.

“They did things. The boss, he did things. He decided that because I was pretty I should go to Italy that he owed some guy a favor is what I remember him saying. They gave me to this guy that made me make films and then sent me to this house with other boys. At first, I’d see hardly anyone I’d spend most of the time in what they called the nursery room. It was boys around my age there were four of us. Sometimes one of the boss’s men would come in and take one of us away. When we came back we were always crying. Always quiet. You usually are after they are done with you anyway. It…as I got older I saw more men, different men. By the time I was 10 my average a day was expected to be my age plus one. So, 11 men every day.”

“For what?” Seth asked before he could stop himself.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You don’t know for what? You really are new. You know what sex is?” Seamus asked him Seth’s feeling his face heat up just at the word.

Yeah, he knew what sex was. It wasn’t something he’d ever done though. He was only…his eyes going wide as he shook his head in disbelief, as he understood what Seamus was saying him.

“They don’t do that,” Seth said shaking his head.

“What do you mean? To boys? News flash look where you are? Why else would they want a doe-eyed thing like you? Like me?” Seamus said.

“But I’…,” Seth said trailing off realizing Seamus wouldn’t care. That whoever had taken him wouldn’t care.

“Ya haven’t what? Ever been buggered up the ass? Ever had someone touch your willy? What?”

“Anything,” Seth said barely managing to get the words out Seamus letting out a loud amused bark before he slammed his hand over his mouth to gain his composure.

“Sorry,” Seamus said a smile of amused so wide it looked like it would split his face in half if it got any bigger, “I had my first girlfriend in 2nd grade. I hadn’t tongue kissed her or anything like that but, we had kissed a couple times wee pecks. Probably close to before I’d been taken. You haven’t kissed anyone?”

Seth shook his head. No, he hadn’t. He’d thought about it. He just hadn’t actually done it. He didn’t think Darren had wanted to kiss him back. He was sure that most boys wouldn’t have wanted to but Darren with his dark chocolate eyes and caramel skin had always made him think about it whenever he saw him first thing in the morning, made him wonder if his lips tasted like strawberry starbursts the paper nearly the same color as Darren’s lips that looked pillow soft. 

He now wished he had at least found out. At least once. Made him wished he had used the excuse Jerrica had told him to once she had confronted him about how often he stared at his best friend when Darren was turned away. Just kissed him quickly on the lips and told him he was being European just to hear Darren swear back at him in Spanish laughing as he shoved him lightly. Jerrica had been right, Darren wouldn’t have thought anything of it but Seth being silly, being a kid. Darren was after all older than he was. 

Seamus made a sound in the back of his throat a sound like he almost wanted to cry for him, Seth hoping that he didn’t because Seth didn’t want to cry and if he saw someone break down for him, because of him he would. He didn’t want these guys to know how scared he was.

“That might be good,” Seamus said after a minute or two of silence.

“How is any…?” Seth trailed off, “I thought they only did that to girls anyway.”

“They do it to whoever they want to,” Seamus corrected him, “It could be good because means if the boss thinks you’re good enough he’ll put you up for private sale instead of one of the houses. The…they call them brothels. You’ll be better off that way.”

“If I’m good enough? At what?” Seth dared to ask.

“Doing what you’re told,” Seamus said, “By the time I was good at that I was too old for private sale. It’s better most of the time though. You get to do things and you don’t have to …have as much sex. My friend Sammy was in a private house for a while. He’s been theirs since he was four. He doesn’t remember his real mom. Not really. He’s too used now too but, it took him teaching me how to be good at it for it to finally click.”

“How do I get good at it?” Seth asked.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know but Seamus made it sound better and it seemed like if they had Seamus for as long as they had and Seamus was smarter than he was that he would never go home. That maybe he should just get used to it. To being theirs, whoever they were.

“Huh, it’s different for everyone. I count. I mean that makes it harder when they want you to talk and all that jazz but, it helps. It keeps ya from screaming, making a fuss,” Seamus said.

“Does it hurt?” Seth asked quietly.

“With time it hurts less you learn how to relax more,” Seamus said, “I wish I had something good to tell ya but usually from what I’ve seen the best you can hope for is a quick end or you know that bloke that was just in here that was so afraid of his own shadow he wouldn’t take his eyes off the floor? You end up like him. Most of the ends I’ve seen weren’t that good.”

“They kill people?” Seth asked quietly.

He hoped not. But apparently, they did kidnap people otherwise how did he explain where he was. His brain flashing back to Mr. Colburn. He wondered if Mr. Colburn had really set him up or if it had just been a coincidence. If everything was just some weird happenstance or if he really was the reason Seth was now there.

“They do worse than kill people,” Seamus told him, “Listen carefully you need to stop asking questions. I won’t tell anyone you asked. I won’t if you don’t tell them I told ya anything but my name. They enjoy being mean. That fat one that keeps coming and going? He’s the bottom guy and he’ll cane your asshole raw if he thinks you deserve it. Tell a John no, he’ll cane you, don’t swallow a John’s cock all the way, caned. Refuse to ride one? Caned. And he’s one of the nicer ones.

“He looks like a pig,” Seth said looking at the door as if the guy was standing right there, “I think it’s just because the light is so orange and his nose is upturned but…”

“Really? That’s great. I’ll have to share that with Taylor next time I see him if I ever see him again. Taylor and I nicknamed one of the one's east Fatty just because he’s the size of a sumo wrestler only he’s white. He’s someone you don’t ever want to find yourself under.”

“Wait do we have to…?” Seth trailed off even afraid of saying the words. Afraid to even think the words.

They made them have sex with people obviously. But did they have to have sex with those guys too? The idea making him feel even worse, making him almost hope he wasn’t good enough at whatever it was he was supposed to be good at, making him hope that maybe he was so horrible they would just kill him. Since he was sure he was never getting home, never going to see Josh again…never going to…

“It’s just me, right?” Seth asked.

“What do you mean? I’m right here too? They’ve been sticking things up my ass before you even knew that was a word,” Seamus said.

“No, I mean they won’t go back for my family, right?” Seamus said.

He had heard about something like that on the news once. How a little boy had gone missing and then a couple weeks later that boy’s little sister too. How they thought the two abductions were connected even though he had never heard anything else about the story mom calling it morbid bullshit and turning it off. Making him change the station so that he didn’t scare Josh. Josh who had only been 4 at the time. Who hadn’t even been paying attention instead, running around the house playing with his old power ranger action figures.

“I’ve never heard of them going back for someone’s family unless they did something stupid like running away. Do you even know why they chose you?” Seamus asked him to which Seth shook his head.

“Take a good look around us, notice anything?” Seamus said.

Seth sighed wondering what he was getting at before he took a closer look at all the boys that were also in there. Some of them were hard to see curled up under threadbare blankets using them to completely shield their bodies other than an odd golden…they were all blond. Every single boy no matter how young or old was blond. Most of them appeared younger than him though. The idea making his stomach hurt even though it barely had any food inside it.

Seth wasn’t sure what to think of that. If Seamus had been younger, if whoever had taken him had waited even 10 minutes than…it could very well be Josh sitting here with a chain around his ankle attaching him to the wall. Josh listening to the sound of what was a most likely a ship engine tugging him farther and farther away from home, away from safety, away from Mom. Farther away from once had been and closer to the unknown with every inch traveled forward, with every breath that passed silently from his lungs back into the air.

“Are you all right? I mean as all right as can be expected?” Seamus asked his voice dropping the biting sarcasm his tone becoming soft, sincere.

“I don’t know,” Seth answered shaking his head daring to look up at the boy beside him and really see him for the first time.

Even in the dim light, he could tell Seamus wasn’t as tough as he tried to make himself appear. That he was only slightly older than Seth himself as the boy smiled at him softly, “I can’t stop any of it but, if you need to talk I’m here.”

Seth smiled sadly and nodded his head, something in his chest feeling like it’d be let go of. Almost like a fist that had been closing around that energy had finally found the chance to loosen the panic that had been caged inside him slowly trickling loose.

“It’s ok,” Seamus told him as his image started to blur with the tears Seth had been trying to hide Seamus moving towards him slowly until there was a loud clanging sound stopping him from coming any closer, “It’s ok,” Seamus repeated as Seth clamped a hand over his mouth just like some of the younger boys had been doing repeatedly as the tears started flowing freely down his face. As he realized no one cared how strong or weak he was. That his tears didn’t make anyone think less of him.

“I’m right here and I’ll do what I can for ya,” Seamus said nodding his head offering Seth his hand which Seth reluctantly took hold of squeezing it tightly Seamus not seeming to mind at all. Not seeming to care, “That’s it boyo, let it go. Let it go while you still have a chance.”


	3. Close your eyes and pretend you see nothing, for when you look into his, nothing is all you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth meets a man who asks him very strange questions making Seth uncomfortable
> 
> Yes, it's a short chapter, however, I will post more later at some point.

Seth must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew that door was grating against the metal floor again before it was opened. Piggy coming up to him glancing at him and smiling.

“Eto budet veselo. Gotov posporit', vy budete krichat', prezhde chem vy budete stonat', kak malen'kaya shlyushka. Dovol'no mal'chiki, kak ty vsegda lyubish' trakhat'sya,” (It will be fun. I'll bet you'll scream before you moan like a little slut. Pretty boys like you always love to fuck.) Piggy said grabbing Seth’s ankle roughly.

 

Piggy yanked his foot into the air before pulling a key out of his pocket undoing the padlock that was keeping Seth’s ankle enclosed by the round shackle keeping him attached to the wall. Piggy let the metal fall loose from his hand before letting go of Seth’s ankle and yanking him roughly by the elbow pulling him to his feet so quickly Seth stumbled trying to get them under him as Piggy dragged him through the cold hallways. The feel of metal rivets under his soles as he tried to find his purchase to gain his balance.

They walked down a long hall that seemed to never end before turning right and then turning left again. Piggy pulling open a door. It was a big room. It looked almost like a room where people might dance. Have a party or something. Not a room you would expect to see on a ship. At least not one Seth could ever picture. Not that he had spent a lot of time picturing them. He had lived a life where he figured he would never set foot on a ship unless he joined the Navy like his cousin Vince. Now his whole life existed on one. Everything he was certain of, for the moment was on board the ship with him. As well as everything he feared.

There was a man sitting at a table in the middle of the room on a phone shouting loudly in a different language into it. Someone bring in a plate of food and setting it on the table in front of him. Piggy not letting me get my feet under me at all but dragging me over to the table and pushing Seth down into the chair in front of the guy.

He had a big crooked nose. Long and sloping almost like a beak his eyes beady as he looked at Seth before he muttered something to Piggy in a language Seth didn’t understand the only word he could really understand being one he had heard my neighbor use before. His old Russian speaking neighbor. The word clearing up any doubt about the language they were speaking, “amerikanskiy.” Meaning American. Piggy telling the guy Seth was American.

“Ah,” the man said cutting into the ribeye on the plate in front of him, “You American?”

“Speak,” Piggy grunted before Seth felt the hands that had been placed on his shoulders leave.

“Y-yes,” Seth said quietly.

“I am Daddy K. You are my boy now,” the man told Seth.

“Where am I?” Seth somehow gathered the courage to ask even though his palms were sweating and he felt sick to his stomach.

The last place he wanted to be was with this guy, whoever he was. And Seth was pretty fucking sure that whoever he was it wasn’t his dad. His dad had died when he was younger. He couldn’t remember from what but he was sure he was dead.

“I ask the questions. What is your name?” The man asked him taking a bite of his stake making Seth’s mouth water even though he tried not to let it show.

“I’m 12,” Seth answered simply.

Was this guy stupid? Did he live in some magical place where 12-year-old boys regularly had sex? What 12-year-old did he know that went around getting laid?

“To me, that is a number. It means you are old enough to fuck. Are you a virgin yes or no?” he asked Seth.

“Yes,” Seth answered not sure what else to say the look in the man’s eyes cold,

“Completely? No one in your asshole? No girl suck your dick behind the school gym?” he asked.

Seth felt his face going red thinking about it. How Sarah had once given him the offer but how he hadn’t felt comfortable about accepting. How he would rather it had been her older brother Jason asking. Seth shifting uncomfortably as he shook his head in response to the man’s question.

“Ok then,” The man said nodding his head in satisfaction, “You go to school?”

“Yes,” Seth told him.

“Private, public?” The man asked Seth.

“Private,” Seth answered.

“Good you are educated then no? Do you speak another language than English?” The man asked Seth.

“Not really,” Seth answered quietly not sure why this man was asking him these questions.

“That’s ok. We can still work with that. How much would you say you weight?” he asked Seth.

“Why are you asking?” Seth said quietly getting nervous.

He had always been small for his age. Always been embarrassed about his size. All the girls said it made him cute. All the guys made fun of him and called him puny. Asked him when he was going to start growing. Some of the guys even made fun of him in the locker room when they changed for gym.

“That is none of your business,” The guy told him.

“When am I going home?” Seth dared to ask.

“You have new home,” The man said smiling, “Don’t worry we’ll find you good home. Very pretty boy like you, virgin, look like you. You will do very well.”

Seth’s stomach sank. He really wanted to go home. Very well. Very well at what? What Seamus had told him about? Sex. That he’d do well at sex.

“I’ve never had sex,” Seth said looking at the table top, no longer able to look at the guy he continued to eat his stake as if it was no big deal. As if Seth had agreed to any of it.

“That is why we’ll find you good home. Very good home. Like fresh boys. Clean boys. You are clean,” he said before he shouted, saying several things in Russian to piggy who came back in and collected him.

Piggy took him back to the room where he had been staying before. Everyone going so silent you could hear a pin drop as the door opened. Piggy pushed him down and locked him back into his chain making sure he was secured before Piggy left slamming the door shut behind him. The sound of the slam echoing around the metal walls of the room before Seamus cleared his throat and looked at him before scooting closer.

“Are you ok?” he asked Seth barely above a whisper.

“I don’t…he asked weird questions,” Seth said.

“He just asked you questions?” Seamus asked Seth nodding his head to confirm, “Did he say anything about stopping anything at all?”

Seth shook his head. So, this was real. He had really been kidnapped. He really wasn’t going home, probably ever again. Only God knew where he was headed. What was going to happen to him but everything Seamus had told him sounded like he would be better off dead than where ever he was going. That his life might as well be over.


	4. shipwrecked and gone mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship finally stops moving.
> 
> Let me know what you think if I should continue this or not. Remember while it's related to the McGregor chronicles you don't have to read this and the series to understand what's going on even though they eventually do cross over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 17 to 32, No strong warnings yet a lot of talking and dialogue this is an auction house, however, this is also basically a slavery fic. So there you go. **Warnings: physical violence, talk of rape, bullying**

The next four days people barely spoke, mostly sleeping sometimes tiny half-whispered conversations breaking out around the room to fill the silence until Piggy came back in dropping the load of what passed for food in the middle of the room for all the boys to pick at. The way they used a bathroom was a bucket that they passed around that Piggy emptied every time he came in switching it out for a different one. Otherwise, there wasn’t anything else to talk about, anything to really discuss and Seth didn’t feel like talking away.

Seamus was right, he was going to be raped. Treated like he was some fucking girl. Something he wasn’t and never felt like he wanted to be. It was stupid. It was enough to make him angry. Enough to make him dream up a wild plan of escape once the boat or ship stopped where ever it was going and they went to go unhook them. However, that plan ended before he ever had a chance to be put into action.

When the boat finally stopped for real Piggy came into the room shouting in his heavily accented voice, “I unchain from wall, chain to chain,” he said holding up a very long chain that had a cuff every few feet, “tie hands, cover head you walk. You no speak, no breathe, just walk.” He said gruffly before he unhooked the first boy from the wall making sure to secure the shackle that was on the long chain around his ankle before the younger boy that had been with him bound the kid’s hands behind his back and put a bag over his head. This happened to each of them some of the boys fighting until they were easily overpowered none of them making it even to the door before they were stopped probably because they were so weak from not having a proper meal in what felt like forever.

It was a slow process moving off the ship but Seth could tell once he got outside the feeling of the air hitting his bare arms in his short-sleeved shirt, the feel of sea spray making his already filthy and sticky clothes damp. He didn’t dare to even speak until he felt himself almost being lifted somewhere and his body being pushed back onto a bench. He waited until a door was closed somewhere what sounded like a heavy door and they started rolling. Seth figuring, they must be in a van or truck before he dared to speak.

“Do you know where we are?”

Seamus made a grunting sound, “Are you fucking kidding me? How would I know where we are? I’m just as blind as you at the moment. Don’t be daft. Best to sit back and keep your gob shut.”

His what? Seth snorting in frustration. He didn’t understand why the only person who spoke actual English had to speak like that. That wasn’t English, well, it was but it wasn’t him finally going silent until the van stopped. When it finally did stop Seth waited to move expecting to be pulled on but instead, his shackled was unlocked and the bag was pulled off his head leaving only his arms still restrained. He looked around trying to figure out where he was, what was happening.

It looked like the inside of an old warehouse as he stepped out of what he saw had been a plain white van. The floors were cement and the walls were plain red brick. The whole thing making him wonder if he was still in the United States. However, why would they put him on a boat just to move them a couple states away from where he lived and why would they all be speaking a different language if that was the case? Was it just to confuse him? He looked at Seamus who shot him a small thin-lipped smile before he looked at the ground some other kid kicking him slightly.

“ook vat ta vound,” the boy muttered in heavily accented English Seth so shocked by the sound that he did as he was told and looked at the ground simply staring at his toes as he looked around noticing how cold the floor felt beneath his bare feet, how dirty his skin looked under the harsh bright lights.

“Hello,” someone said in English before pausing.

“Zdravstvuyte,” another person said.

“Bonjour,” someone said in yet another voice

“Hej,” another voice said before someone else spoke, the first voice again.

“I know you are all very confused but there is no need to be frightened. You are here because you lucky. Someone loves you very much and wanted to meet with you and give you the best opportunities that money can buy. You are here because someone asked for you to be here,” the first voice said Seth keeping his eyes down but following the sound to a pair of very fancy what looked like leather dress shoes the kind that the guys worse on wall street if they didn’t walk to the office but instead had a driver take them or took a cab the words being repeated in another language just as the previous word had been.

“I know you are tired and you have had a very long journey, however, your journey isn’t over yet. After we inspect you to make sure you are ready for preparation we will allow you to shower and then eat. From there you will rest until evening. When evening comes I need you to work hard.” The man said before pausing so his words could be repeated in the other languages by other people.

“When I come to get you for the evening you are to keep your eyes down unless someone puts their hand on your chin. That means they want you to look at them, to make eye contact. You don’t speak unless you are directly asked a question, you don’t look at someone unless you are directed to look at them. All questions you answer your answer will be a yes or a not. If it is not a yes or no question then you stay silent. Any of those questions are for you to know and the person asking to find out about later,” the man said before pausing yet again.

His tone sounded serious threatening. Like the type of person, you didn’t want to make angry or something bad would happen. Something very bad would happen.

“If you do not follow directions it reflects badly on all of us. There will be consequences if you care to draw your eyes to the wall ahead of you…,” the man said almost everyone looking up slowly and looking directly in front of them.

It was a poster almost like the size of one you might find on a building. A boy in a cage, his eyes torn out the sockets empty and bloody his body covered in bruises as he sat in the cage naked. It was a giant photograph. Someone had done that to the boy in the picture Seth not even being able to wrap his head around the fact that what he was seeing was a real picture and not something someone had made. That it wasn’t fake.

“Now I’m sure many of you are wondering if that’s a real photograph. I’m going to let you know right now that yes, it is,” the man said pausing once again so his words could be repeated, “If you don’t believe me then don’t follow directions. You will have people inspecting you this means touching you to get a better look at you. If you look at someone without being directed to you lose your eyes. If you touch someone you lose your hands. If you dare to bite someone you lose your teeth. I hope this is very clear to all of you. You don’t know how your punishment will continue after that point and neither do I because by the end of the night you will no longer be my problem. Take them to the holding rooms boys they are all yours. I expect interviews to be done and transcripts filed by no later than 8. We need to get this shipment processed and to market as soon as possible,” the man said as all of the boys looked back down at the floor Seth feeling a hand on his arm.

You’re coming with me,” someone else said in heavily accented English using his elbow to steer him away from the other boys, to keep him from following the set of feet that was moving forward in front of him pulling him away.

He didn’t know what to do but he knew he didn’t want to lose his eyes. So, he kept his eyes down not daring to take the chance the man had been lying. He didn’t seem like he was lying and he didn’t know who he was. He was pretty sure it wasn’t the same man from the boat but he hadn’t dared to look his brain so shocked by the giant photograph of the boy missing his eyes if you closed his own the image was burned into the back of his eyelids almost he like had been staring at the sun for too long.

“You speak English?” The same voice that had been speaking in English asked him.

Seth didn’t know what to do. His heart racing even though everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as he stared at his feet not daring to look up, not even really daring to breathe. This was the person who had kidnapped him. It had to be the person that had kidnapped him.

“Speak or you will suffer I promise,” The man commanded his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

“Yes,” Seth said his voice coming out more uncertain than he liked, quieter than he had hoped it would.

“Good so I’m sure you understood very clearly what I said back there. At least you’re good at following directions. Boris said you’re 12?” the man asked as his feet turned away from Seth facing away from him and he felt an arm on his elbow again the person pulling him forward as he noticed their shoes.

Old tennis shoes that looked like at one point they had been white but were now a dirty almost yellow the shoe laces so dirty and covered in mud they were gray. The sound of a door opening ahead of him almost causing him to look up but Seth reminding himself to keep his head down that if he didn’t whatever he looked at might just be the last thing he ever saw. If he was going to waste his site like that it should be something worth looking at. 

Something like Joshua Jackson and he seriously doubted that he was lucky enough to find Joshua Jackson behind that door. That whoever it was that was there wouldn’t be nearly as good looking as Pacey Witter or the guy who played him anyway.

“You said you were virgin?” he heard the man shout behind him, towards Seth loudly.

“Yes,” Seth answered simply.

“That’s yes, sir, Daddy or Master do you understand?” the man said in the same cold commanding tone he had been using from the start.

“Yes sir,” Seth said not sure what else to do. 

He wanted to ask where he was. What was happening and he felt too scared to move. Wondering what this man was going to do to him if this was the person who had brought him had wanted him there before the arm that was on his elbow roughly forced him to sit down in a chair before he felt another hand roughly on his chin.

The man looked older than he sounded his big ears standing out from the sides of his face that was lined with wrinkles. His suit doing nothing to help his physical appearance which Seth found repulsive the guy smiling at him, “Good glad you see you really paid attention. Now, are you really a virgin? If I were you I wouldn’t lie because if you’re lying you’re dying.”

“Yes sir,” Seth said quietly the guy's wide grin making him feel uneasy as he watched his eyes, his eyes that were so brown they were almost black the smile making Seth that much more uneasy uncomfortable.

“I really hope for your sake you’re telling the truth because if you’re alive you’re costing me money. Either someone is paying for you to be here or you’re working it off. You understand?” he asked Seth still smiling that same smile, the smile that didn’t touch his coal black eyes as he looked at him his hand still on Seth's chin.

“Wh…” Seth barely managed to get out before the guy smacked him hard enough across the face to send a sting through Seth’s cheek.

“Yes or no answers only. You don’t ask questions slut I do. Let’s try that again. Do you understand what I said? I don’t like repeating myself,” the man said his voice deadly serious still.

“Yes, sir,” Seth mumbled.

“Much better thank you. Now stand up and put your hands against the wall like someone is frisking you. You ever been frisked?” the guy asked him.

He had once last summer when he had walked to the corner market. The guy had thought him and Darren were stealing and had called the cops. They had done a stop and frisk on them both. Seth had found the experience very uncomfortable the cop starting by pushing him almost face first into the brick side of the building before feeling across his chest and then down his waist before he felt up his sides one last time. Of course, they hadn’t found anything. They would never have any way Darren and he weren’t those type of kids. Darren’s mom would have beaten him within an inch of his life if she ever caught him even hanging around guys that stole let alone stealing himself.

Seth nodded not sure why this guy wanted to do that, to feel him up like that. Was this where he…? Where he did it? Where he raped him. Where his hands went all over Seth’s body like he had seen the one guy do in that porn to the other guy, the smaller guy?

The guy smacked Seth across the cheek again harder this time Seth grabbing his cheek and rubbing the skin there.

“Use your words. You’re not fucking mute and you understand me just fine. I want to hear you confirm,” the man snapped.

“Yes, sir,” Seth said.

“Good, stand up and strip and then put your hands on the wall like you’re about to be frisked,” the man said.

Strip? Strip as in…no. He wouldn’t do it that. He wouldn’t just take off his clothes. He wouldn’t. He wasn’t going to. Seth finding courage somewhere deep inside him he didn’t know he had.

“No, sir,” Seth said shaking his head slightly as he looked straight at the guy trying to seem as brave as he could make himself.

“What did you just say to me?” The guy spat.

“I…” Seth managed before having to swallow his voice almost faltering, “I don’t want to take off my clothes.”

“You’re taking them off or I’m having them cut off. If the knife happens to slip that’s your problem. Take them off last chance,” the guy said his voice even calmer than before the idea scaring Seth. That Seth misbehaving could make him sound calmer, make things seem worse than they already were.

The man waited staring at Seth, waiting for him to take off his clothes Seth wrapping his arms around his front trying to hug himself tell himself it was ok. That maybe if he just stood up to the guy he would let him go.

“Have it your way,” the guy said before punching him the stomach hard and causing him to fall to the floor the wind knocked out of him as the guy snapped his fingers.

All the sudden there was someone at his back before he heard his shirt ripping. His stupid dirty red t-shirt with the name of his school printed on the front of it the cold air hitting his back as they ripped it right up to the collar before it felt it loosen completely from his skin almost like he wasn’t wearing it anymore.

“No! NO!” Seth screamed someone wrestling him for his shirt before he was punched again in the side hard a sharp pain going through his whole system enough to make him almost feel paralyzed causing him to let go of the fabric that was no longer covering him. No long keeping his skin away from eyes he didn’t want to see him as someone started tugging on his pants legs.

“I don’t want to! STOP I DON’T WANT TO!” Seth screamed kicking out before he felt someone wrap their hands around his neck.

It was a different voice that hissed back. One he didn’t remember hearing before. One that had a completely different accent that was even thicker and darker sounding than the man who seemed to be in charge in the fancy suit with the big ears.

“You don’t want to fight too hard. You not pretty you not sell well. They sent you to hostel. At hostel they breed you like dog. Do you want to be dog? Dog whore?” the man hissed.

His rich friend Zach his mom Bred dogs. He’d seen it happen once when he and Darren had gone over for a playdate. She and this guy had held the girl dog down and let the male dog climb on top of her even though she barked and growled whimpered as he mounted her them only letting go once he had put his knot inside of her even though the female dog didn’t seem very happy about it.

Would they make him do that? Would they hold him down as,…his whole body going still. He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to have sex like that. It hitting him again where he was that he was there for that reason.

Because someone had wanted to have sex with him or someone like him. His whole body freezing as the one guy continued to hold him gently around the neck as someone else forced his jeans off, his underwear that smelt like it had been worn for a week straight Seth realizing it probably had that all his clothes he had been wearing for at least four days if not a week straight.

“On the wall,” the first guy, the one in charge simply said two pairs of hands forcing him to his feet taking his arms and putting them up on the wall like he was about to be frisked.

“Now this, if you’re really a virgin, will hurt so brace yourself,” the man said as hands went to Seth’s bare shoulders feeling them, “Are you taking notes?”

“Yes sir,” someone muttered at him.

“His bones feel strong, he has a good build. It’s slight but good. If the person exercises him the way they need to he’ll transfer nicely to inclusive services. His nipples are…”

Seth gasped sharply as the man rolled Seth’s nipples gently between his thumb and index finger Seth feeling his face heat up. He’d never been kissed before and some guy was groping him, groping his naked body pinching his nipples before rubbing them softly.

“Responsive. Not too sensitive but not lacking sensation. That’s very good. Very nice. He has a very nice round perk ass. Someone is going to love burying their face in that. I’d say he weighs maybe 90 pounds we’ll throw him on the scale after he’s been cleaned up. Probably about 5’2. He feels…”

Seth felt his eyes widen as the guy reached around his hip and grabbed his penis feeling it not roughly but not in a way that was sexual. More like a doctor checking a patient than anything else.

“Very nice,” he heard the guy muttered into his neck, “You’ll do well. Write down well-endowed but hairless. Have you had any wet dreams?” he asked Seth suddenly.

He understood what wet dreams were. Darren had talked to him about it. How he fell asleep dreaming about Katie Holmes and then insisted he wasn’t one to kiss and tell but told him he woke up and his sheets were wet that his mom had even called Darren’s older brother Carlos after it had happened and he had explained to Darren that it meant he was a man. That he had ejaculated in his sleep and it meant that if he wanted to fool around with girls his body was ready but that he needed to wear condoms.  
Seth himself wasn’t a stranger a masturbation and it was an activity he often enjoyed on his own at night in his room after he made sure Josh was sound asleep the light tickling he felt until it got so powerful he felt like he needed to piss before he stopped. Something he did with his eyes closed thinking about those strawberry starbursts shaded lips and that caramel colored skin. Darren’s smile, his laugh. Nothing had ever come out though even though according to Darren by the time Seth was 13 or so he would start growing hair down there like Darren had started growing and then he’d be able to cum. To have sex.

Seth went to shake his head before he realized it would probably earn him another smack or punch stuttering the words, “N-no, sir.”

“That’s interesting. It’ll happen soon don’t worry about it. You might be easier to market than I thought you would be. Now this you’re going to want to wiggle and tense up but I seriously suggest you don’t,” the man said before Seth felt a sharp ripping pain as the guy shoved something inside him butt causing him to let out a scream before he could stop himself.

“Oh, very tight, write that down, very tight,” The guy said before pulling whatever it was back out and patting Seth on the shoulder, “Good job I’ve had people cry their eyes it. Boys older than you even literally sob however it’s not my job to be nice about it, it’s just my job to check. Glad to know you weren’t lying. You a fag?”

Was he…? The question scaring him. Back home if his mum had known…he couldn’t even imagine what she would say. Darren would have laughed at him and started teasing him especially if he had known about his crush. There were plenty of people who would have stopped talking him if had ever said it out loud. Admitted that he thought he might be gay. Why did this even care? What did it really matter Seth wanted to know but was too afraid to ask.

“Well, are you?” the guy asked again his voice sounding harsh as if he was getting upset at having to repeat himself.

“I…I don’t know,” Seth admitted just saying the words out loud making his face heat up.

He had a feeling that saying he didn’t know was just as good as saying yes. Because most guys didn’t have to question it, he was sure. Didn’t have to ask if they were gay or not. Didn’t have to worry about what their friends thought of turn down girls who offered them blow jobs because all they could think about was the girls older brother. He was sure that it meant that, that he was gay.

“Write down undecided,” The guy muttered to whoever was taking notes, “Take him to prep, get rid of any hair he might have which it didn’t feel like he had any, however, I didn’t feel completely around just underneath to get an idea of his size. In six months to a year, he should start puberty make sure you write that down too. Once he’s ready get exact height and weight and change it out for the tag. Go and get the other one, around the same age we’ll see what’s up with him. He’s been with us for a while, right?”

“Yes, I think I know which one you’re talking about and yes he’s been ours for a while, sir, however, he is good. He might get a bid put on him a couple of people coming tonight are looking for replacements. One is looking to open a private house whi…”

“Yes, I know. I’m aware. I’ve dealt with him privately before. He wanted to be invited to this event specifically for that reason. He only needs three but, we’ll see. If we don’t have what he’s looking for he’ll let us know. Now take it and go get the next one,” the man said nearly pulling Seth away from the wall and throwing him at the person who caught him before he fell.

There was a searing pain and weird pressure going up his leg with the next step he took. The feeling surprising him even though it started to fade with each step as the guy pulled him along by his elbow. Down a hallway, until they got to another room. It seemed like every room was gray and dirty Seth wondering all the sudden where all the colors went. When the world got so bland and dirty Seth glancing up from the floor just slightly to see other boys standing around water coming from plain rusty shower heads attached to the wall before he heard the man behind him grunt.

“Wash,” and he pushed him forward underneath one of the shower heads into the freezing water before he heard the door slam behind him.

“He’s gone,” some older boy said loudly in English before another boy repeated the phrase the whole room feeling like it was breathing after holding its breath.

“Hej taler du dansk?” the guy asked Seth touching his cheek making Seth back up, “Undskyld, jeg mente ikke at skræmme dig. Jeg vil ikke skade dig, jeg lover.” The guy said backing up as Seth did (Hello, do you speak Danish? Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.)

“What?” Seth asked finally looking up taking in the room completely instead of just the gray bare walls and dirty wet feet.

The guy had blond hair like he did blue eyes. He had an accent but it sounded like it was southern from the United States like his Cousin Tyler when they went to go visit him in Texas. At least it was someone who spoke English.

“You speak English? You know how rare that is around these parts?” the guy said smiling, “You should…wash up. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

“Where are we?” Seth asked, “Do you know?”

“We’re not in the US,” The guy said, “You want to know more?”

“I want to go home,” Seth answered honestly.

“Where is home?” the guy asked giving Seth a small smile.

“New York,” he said quietly.

“I came here by van I’m pretty sure we crossed a border or two so I’d like to say we’re in…Croatia. Do you know that country?” he asked.

“No,” Seth shook his head, “Where is that?”

“Europe,” the guy said shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh,” Seth answered simply, “That’s not anywhere close to home.”

“Sure isn’t,” the guy said giving him a small smile, “It’ll be ok. If you’re good it’ll be ok eventually. How long have you been here for?”

“Here? I just got here,” Seth said quietly.

 

“No, I mean how long have you been with…,”  
“HEY!” Seth said using his hand to cover himself realizing how exposed he was as the guy's eyes wandered downward.

“No, shit sorry. I was looking for your mark. You’re new, aren’t you?” the guy asked his eyes wide in shock and what looked like horror.

“I guess. I mean I was at the park and then my social worker he said he couldn’t find his dog and…”

“Oh yeah. Ok, I’m going to give you some advice ok? You do what you’re told when you’re told. You haven’t been marked and tonight is an action so I’m assuming they’re leaving that up to your handler to deal with at a later point but tonight you’re probably going to be broken in. If you’re bought by a house which you probably will be all things considered if you’re a vi….”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? I’m 12. What 12-year-old has sex?” Seth asked exasperatedly.

“Every 12-year-old has sex when you belong to them. It doesn’t matter if you’re 2 months or 20 years old you’re having sex if you belong to them. On the outside 12-year old’s have sex there too, you’d be surprised. So, if they keep asking you if you’re a virgin that’s why. They want to know because it means you’re worth more. My best advice is to close your eyes and do it. Do what it is you’re told and don’t ask questions. Some guy says you’re his and he gets in a car if he pulls out his dick and tells you to suck it unless you want your jaw broken you suck his dick you understand what I’m telling you?”

“I…” Seth said feeling like he wanted to stomp his foot.

What didn’t these people understand? He didn’t want to! He fucking didn’t want to. He had never even seen anyone naked beside his mom and brother and maybe Darren that one time he spent the night when they were nine and he had woken up having to pee really bad and hadn’t knocked before he walked into the bathroom but that wasn’t a big deal. Not really, at least it hadn’t been at the time. He hadn’t even kissed anyone yet. He didn’t want to suck some guys dick. He wanted…Seth sighing heavily trying to calm himself down telling himself now wasn’t the time to freak out. That he should listen, try to be calm because this guy was trying to help him.

“Yes,” Seth said nodding his head, “Yes, I understand,” Seth said.

“Good I mean I doubt they’d do it that way but it depends on who buys you. You need to wash seriously,” the kid said handing Seth a bar of soap, “But just do what you’re told otherwise they’ll burn you fast. You don’t want a fast burn. They rip you hard enough you’ll be shitting all over yourself all the time and they will take you out in the woods and shoot in the head or worse. So, you need to listen very carefully to whoever buys you.”

Just hearing the words felt weird. The idea that someone was going to buy him like he was an action figure or a toy or even a car. It felt weird to think that he wasn’t. He wasn’t a person anymore that he had a price tag and if someone could pay that amount of money they had the right to buy him and treat him like a thing. Like a pet. The realization hitting him again that he was in trouble that he was somewhere where he had no one and nothing to offer anyone because he didn’t even own himself.

“How do I do that?” he asked the guy.

“Do what?” he asked.

“Make sure they don’t burn me fast,” Seth said feeling like he was going to be sick.

“Flirt. Especially when they get you up on auction. Keep your eyes down until they touch your chin and tilt your face up and then give them a small smile through your eyelids when they look at you. If you catch the right person’s eye you’ll know. Usually, they’ll smile back and it’ll reach their eyes. The worse ones it doesn’t. However, I don’t picture them wasting you. Not if you’re fresh. They’ll sell you to someone who will treat you nice until you’re trained up enough to use in videos because you’re pretty,” the guy told him.

“I’m a guy I’m…”

“You’re pretty,” The guy repeated himself, “It’s not a bad thing. It means you might survive long enough to get out. At least that’s what the rumor is. The more attractive you are the more likely they’ll …you'll be able to work off the money and then they’ll let you go. Especially if you’re intended buyer passes you up.”

“So, someone wanted me here?” Seth asked the guy.

“Someone wanted someone like you here. Look around we all have blond hair and blue eyes. They’re targeting a buyer for some reason. He’s probably going to buy maybe 3 of us. The rest will go to whoever bids for them. The way you know how who the target buyer is he’ll come in before anyone else does and he’ll look at us. Keep your head down though. You don’t get to look at him. They’ll have the guys come in a walk around. Some of them are going to grab you. They’ll grab your junk and your ass they’ll make you open your mouth so they can see your teeth and some even check in-between your toes for track marks but don’t look at them unless they have their hand on your chin ok? Trust me. Whatever you do don’t look at their face unless they have their hand on your chin.”

“And when they do smile at them?” Seth asked his voice shaking.

“Right,” the kid said nodding his head, “If I were you I’d try not to cry it’ll make your face look puffy so the buyer might think you’re sick. He’s not going to want you if you look sick and then you’re going to ruin your chances. Someone like you people will pay a lot of money for but if it’s the wrong person you’ll be dead in a year. So, I suggest you do everything you can to look your best.”

“Ok,” Seth said nodding his head, “What happens after that? After they buy me?”

“Well it can be like I said they get you in the car and they tell you what to do and you do it or they’ll take you to their house they might feed you and give you a bath again and then…yeah. If they’re nice they’ll go slow and try to help you relax. Some of them even give you something to help you relax. If they’re mean it’ll well, either way, it’s going to hurt because it’s not like they care how you feel really. I mean some of them do but not most of them. If they use their fingers it means they care but either way try your best to just relax. When they start to push in push out like you’re taking a shit. It’ll help your body take it in. And then just…you know,” the guy said.

Seth ran the bar of soap over his body for the third time nervously. He wasn’t sure he could do that. That he could do any of that. He’d never done it before. He’d only thought of doing it maybe a couple of times when he touched himself. What Darren’s lips would taste like what other parts of him might taste like his face getting warm as it flashed in his head. A small daydream of Darren’s shirt riding up as he threw a basketball at a hoop that materialized out of nowhere.

“You’re shy?” The guy asked him snapping him out of it.

“I’ve never…aren’t you shy?” Seth asked.

“You’ve been around these guys long enough there’s no room to be shy. Half the time we’re naked if we’re lucky we get robes or a blanket otherwise everything is just out there. Especially if you work in a house. Which you want a house, trust me you don’t want to end up in a hostel. In Hostels, they don’t give a fuck about you. They’ll let guys bareback you until all you are is a walking STD. I’ve seen it happen. I mean they do have doctors and if it’s something like the clap they will treat you for it of course but if you test positive for HIV they’ll put you down. So, whoever this person is you want to impress them if they run a house,” the guy told him, “wash your hair a couple of times.”

“What’s the difference?” Seth asked.

“Dude I Just told you. In a hostel, they don’t care. They don’t give a fuck about you-you're just a hole. In a house, you’re like worth something. Usually, they are fewer boys and girls around when it’s a house. Usually, the most I’ve ever seen in a house at one time was 15 of us. A hostel sometimes has close to 100. I worked at this one hostel in Hungry when I was probably around your age that feels like it was forever ago. They had six guys to a room. It was anyone from the area that wanted to have someone for the night that met their…you know what they do right?” the guy suddenly asked Seth.

“Rape us,” Seth said.

“Ok first off be very careful where you use that word. They don’t rape us, they play with us, they teach us, they make love to us, they fuck us but they don’t rape us ok?” the kid said waiting for Seth to nod his head in understanding.

“They either take us or buy us from somewhere and then we belong to them. Sometimes we play with people just in general whoever wants to pay the money other times we make videos and stuff for them to sell. Some of these people are very rich sometimes someone will buy you who wants you to be just with them and no one else and those are hard to get into private homes. But a house is like a smaller hostel where they treat you better. You only have to see like one or two guys a day usually. They use condoms unless they person has paid a lot of money. Sometimes in houses, they have like their own kids there. You’ll be able to tell who they are because they usually get to wear clothes or something. These guys don’t usually…you know what prostitution is?”  
“I’m from New York City. What do you think?” Seth asked the guy causing the guy to crack a smile at him and raise an eyebrow.

“Ok, then you have an idea of what I’m talking about right?”

“I’m a prostitute,” Seth said.

They like calling us bottoms but yeah,” The guy answered his question, “We do what we’re told we get the things we need. We get food we get a roof over our heads and a bed to sleep in. We get treated somewhat ok. If you are difficult they’ll put you in a Shu room. They won’t even give you a pile of straw or some shit to sleep on just the cold floor and a hole in the floor to use as the bathroom. They won’t even talk to you let alone let you talk to anyone else. They’ll whip you and beat you until you decide you’re going to be good and do what you’re told. So, if you just try to act nice they’ll treat you ok. I mean not great because you’re still a bottom but they’ll treat you ok. Unless you get someone bad that buys you but then there’s not really anything you can do right anyway so it doesn’t matter. Like I said check the eyes. If they smile back at you and their eyes don’t seem to do that thing that people’s eyes do when they smile it means they’re bad and just pray they don’t pick you ok?”

Suddenly the door opened and every boy in the room went silent Seth’s eyes instantly finding the floor just like he was sure everyone else's eyes were.  
“You come you eat,” he heard some man somewhere grunt because something else, probably the same thing was said again in two more languages Seth lining up with the feet near him and following them down a hallway.

“Ok boys you can look up,” he heard the same voice from earlier, from the room they had taken him to where he had sat down before the guy with the big ears had pushed him against the wall and touched him his heart hurting a little bit as it jumped in fear looking up to see him, his eyes still cold even though he was smiling as other languages echoed around the room repeating his words.

“Tonight, you will be eating oatmeal. If you haven’t bathed yet you will be asked shortly to follow someone to the shower room and do so. After that, you will be split into groups. The young men with the tags will do so by age. If you haven’t been on the scale yet please go over and stand against the right wall in the room. Now,” the man said pointing to his left which would have been everyone else’s right Seth sighing as he did as he was instructed along with a handful of other boys. The number of boys in the room surprising him almost as much as their lack of modesty.

“Thank you,” the man said, “You will be weighted and then be told to sit. Sit wherever ever you like. When both hands are on the red yellow dot you will hear your first name called. You will come up get your tag and hang it around your neck and then you will be escorted to a line. You will stay in that line quietly until you are told to move to the showing room. You will look straight ahead when your name is called, walk across the stage and then walk off and out into the next room where you will be staged. You will stand with your hands clasped behind your back and your head down if you have problems keeping your hands clasped behind your back you will be handcuffed. I don’t care what everyone says or does to you, you keep your mouth shut beside yes or no answers to any questions someone asks you and you do not look at anyone unless they have their hand on your chin. That’s all.”

With that, the man briskly left the room before the person in front of Seth started to move forward him following them into a smaller room where they formed a line in front of scale like you would see at the doctor’s office. When it was his turn they shouted out a number in a different language before someone pulled him from the scale and ushered him back out the door to the area where everyone seemed to be eating.

So, this was life now Seth thought to himself. This was life.


	5. "...Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being questioned Seth is told what to expect as well as the consequences for misbehaving. He see's a familiar face before the night's festivities begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pages 32- 38. Ok, obvious warnings I mean it's a slave fic. **warnings: mostly bullying and language** I know it's a very short chapter but I'm trying to keep them from getting too long. Let me know if you like it. Just so you know the Russian is a rough translation not 100% accurate the translation is (here *waves wildly*) so if you want to skip over the weird characters or translations just skip your eyes to that.

He sat down at a table surprised that no one was really talking in the room even though there was a lot of people around. It reminded him almost of the summer he had gone off to summer camp. How there had been 60 or 70 of them only it was sadder. The mood dark and everyone afraid to even breathe as they all sat there eating their oatmeal because it was the only warm and somewhat decent thing they’d had to eat in days Seth even eating it up even though it tasted something like warm snot mixed with Strawberry Jam. 

After a few minutes, there was feedback from a mic sounding before an unsure voice called out, “Alberto.” Some kid getting up slowly his footsteps echoing off the walls of the huge room where he walked up to the person who had called his name taking a piece of string with a label around it and putting it around his neck before he went and sat back down. That’s when it struck Seth how weird this world was. A world where every boy had blond hair and was afraid of his own shadow. Seth wondering if every boy these people had was blond or if this was some weird blond headed convention they were having. The names being called out some of them sounding weird and others sounding more like names he heard all the time, Mitchell and Peter until finally he heard his name “Sith,” the person called out Seth figuring that was his name only accented as he stood up walking up to the front and looking at the tag the person handed him. 

Sure, enough the name on the tag was not Sith but Seth the name written in simply at the top of the white tag. It looked almost like a luggage tag the thing wrapped in plastic with printed labels next to the handwritten stuff. Name: being typed but the actual name being handwritten onto the tag inside the plastic, the rest of things labeled making Seth wonder why they were important enough to put on a tag,

Имя: Seth  
Возраст: 12   
Страна: Америка  
язык: английский  
стать: стройный  
вес: 39 Kg  
рост: 155.45 cm   
размер g:11.43cm esti   
девственность: да

Most of it being written in what he was sure was another language even if he didn’t recognize the characters it was written in not sure what any of it said other than the numbers that apparently meant something important. Seth wondering why the last two characters written in were bigger than almost everything else on the tag taking up the most room.

The door opened and the man came back in this time with the man that had questioned him on the boat everyone immediately looking at the table in front of them Seth doing the same out of fear.

“Hello boys,” the one guy said with the big ears the one that seemed to be in charge the guy next to him repeating what he said in several different languages before he spoke again, “Now if you are 10,11, or 12 please line up on the left side of the room,” he said Seth getting up and following directions as he was told before they started moving forward.

They walked down a hall and when the door opened it was dark. Not just gray but the room was dark the floor covered in what appeared to be a dark carpet, “Does anyone remember my directions? I certainly hope you do because we’re only doing this run through once, head up, shoulders back, hands clasped, straight ahead and walk to me one at a time.” The guy said Seth shifting his head up looking forward wondering if he was supposed to look up now or wait until he got to the stage someone walking along beside him and the rest of the boys while another guy held his arm out in front of a set of steps that lead up to the stage they were supposed to walk across. Seth realizing, he was the last one in a line of maybe 15 boys.

They all had the same blond hair probably the same blue eyes but their skins were varying shades of white and their other features were slightly different the man on stage talking in a mixture of English and something else looking out font towards where they were supposed to be people where it seemed like there should be people.

“First, we have 10-year-old Andrew from Denmark…” after that Seth zoned out basically hearing him repeat the things that were probably written on the tag around his neck him walking promptly to the other side of the stage and out a door as directed.  
In no time Seth was hearing his own names called as he was pulled onto the stage trying to remember to walk slowly across the stage as the bright lights hit him making his body feel even warmer as the light made him aware of how naked he was.

“This is Seth, he is 12 from America, he speaks English and is 155 centimeters tall and weighs 39 kilos. He also has impressive length and is certified pure. If you notice he also doesn’t even have a marking meaning he’s a very fresh catch,” he heard the guy say before he made it to the other side of the stage and was pushed through a door that shut behind him.

This room too was dark, almost so dark Seth couldn’t see in front of him causing him to wonder what was going on. If someone was going to jump out and grab him and then…or if something else was going on someone grabbing his tag and reading it before they smacked him across the face, “head down,” they muttered before speaking again in someone else in the room, “Eto amerikanets, on idet v angliyskuyu komnatu.” (It’s American it goes in the English room.) 

Seth was grabbed roughly by the arm again and pulled through another door on the other side of the room before someone spoke to him, “Are you going to need cuffs?” the person asked in perfect American English.

Seth was so shocked at hearing a voice that sounded so much like his own, he didn’t speak earning him a slight smack to the face before the person sighed heavily, “Come on kid. You’re big bucks. Can you keep your hands clasped behind your back the whole time you’re going to be here? For 3 hours and you’re expected to stay in the same position the whole time. You need cuffs to keep your arms where they need to be, tell me now and I’ll be nice. If I have to adjust your position later I won’t be so accommodating.”

“Yes,” Seth said the guy clearing his throat as he pulled Seth’s arms gently behind his back and Seth felt something metal go around his right wrists.

“It’s yes sir. You get the smallest display stage because you’re the only one in your age group in this room. You’ll do the show shortly. You can kneel or sit while no one is in here but next time you come through you’ll be expected to stand the entire time. You have any questions?”

“What happens if I need…to...to use the bathroom?” Seth asked quietly.

“You have to piss? Shit?” the guy asked him.

“Yes,” Seth nodded his head as he said the word before he remembered cringing as he added, “Sir,” because he expected a smack to the face again just hard enough to sting.

“All right, come on,” he said leading Seth back out the door they had just come in and down the hall to a bathroom, “Here. You can use your hands I’m not supposed to touch you now besides to make sure you’re standing how you need to be standing and you’re where you need to be.”

“Can…?” Seth trailed off not sure what he was thinking of asking the guy. Not sure of anything at that moment.

It felt like every time he forgot the fact was being thrown in his face that he wasn’t his anymore. That he didn’t have a family anymore, a life. That all he was going to be was someone’s toy from that point on. That he even needed permission to look up and look someone in the face. 

“Can you what? Speak up,” the guy barked at him.

“I’m sorry sir,” Seth managed, “I don’t know what I was going to say.”

“Then don’t speak. Look I’m your translator. Someone comes up and asks you something I’ll tell you what they are asking. You answer yes or no. I translate everything they say though, everything. So sometimes it will sound like I’m having a conversation with myself but honestly, the guys in charge want you to know what’s being said so you know what to expect. I personally think it’s a waste of time but what do I know? So, you keep your mouth shut unless it’s a yes or no answer and I tell them what you said. When you leave my room and you walk across that stage again you go to where ever you are directed. You understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Seth muttered as he turned and looked at the guy after he finished peeing, “May I use the other bathroom?”

“Stall is right there,” the guy said as he put his hand on Seth’s shoulders pointing to a toilet that looked like it had once had a door to shut but the door was no longer present.

“The…”

“Yeah get used to it. You’re not a person anymore. You shit when you’re told to shit and that means you don’t get privacy. That’s a privilege you earn by behaving yourself. I’m pretty sure your Master is going to tell you the same thing so if you have to go, go. If not don’t make me stand here and waste our time.”

The guy seemed harsh, mean. Seth didn’t like him but he also didn’t dare to look up at him. He could tell that he was younger than the rest of the men by the way his hands felt, the way his voice sounded coming to the assumption that the guy was probably only slightly older than he was as he sat down on the toilet deciding that he should at least try to poop before he was told he wasn’t allowed to, sitting down as the guy sighed.

“Where are you from?” the guy suddenly asked him as if he was talking just to fill the silence.

“Harlem,” Seth answered.

“Really they still have white boys in Harlem?” The guy asked almost laughing.

“A couple, sir,” Seth answered.

“I grew up in Murry Hill,” the guy muttered causing Seth to look up.

“HEY! HEAD DOWN!” the guy barked at him.

“If you’re…but…,” Seth said feeling sick to his stomach.

That meant this kid was well off or had been at one point.

“What can I say, wrong place wrong time? Someone saw me they wanted me, they took me. I was 14. I’ve been told if I’m good I can maybe earn my way home so as long as I do what I’m told and use the skills my private education afforded me. Like speaking my mother’s native language along with a couple more I might be lucky enough to actually get my ass home as long as little shits like you listen to me. You understand? That means if you fuck this up you’re not just fucking it up for yourself but me to and you better pray they don’t keep you behind for extra training before the next auction because if they do I will make you wish you were dead you understand me?”

“Yes sir,” Seth said as his bowels finally released slowly his stomach complaining as it felt something pushing out causing him to grunt.

“Good. Because you know what? I really want to fucking go home too. It’s not just you. You earn your way home now just like everyone else. Just like I have to. So, I don’t want to hear you bitch and moan and you’re 12, according to your tag. They aren’t going to be happy if you sniffle like a baby the moment you hear someone talking about your cock. So, if you have any tears you save it for when you’re in that fucking car if they’ll allow you to even cry then. You understand?”

“Yes sir,” Seth said.

So, he wasn’t even allowed to cry. Not that he wanted to cry in front of this asshole anyway, but he wasn’t even allowed to cry no matter what they said? It didn’t matter if they said they wanted to kill him he wasn’t allowed to cry. Seth trying to find his resolve trying to convince himself he would be able to keep his mouth shut and not cry no matter how angry or sad he got. No matter how scared he was and how badly he wanted to beg to go home. That he needed to be good. Especially because he didn’t want to be stuck with this asshole for only God knew how long.

“I’m done,” Seth said the guy handing him some toilet paper.

“Congratulations now wipe your ass so we can get out of here. I have better things to do than babysit you while you shit,” the guy told him as Seth wiped before washing his hands the guy grabbing him by the inside of the elbow again hard as he finished before he could even attempt to dry his hand.

“Hey,” Seth said.

“Hey, nothing you told me you needed the cuffs so I’m putting them back on. You’re lucky I’m nice and in a good mood otherwise I’d be putting them on so tight you can’t move,” the guy said fastening them around Seth’s wrists that were now behind his back once again.

He took him back to the room where they had been before. The room with the dark carpet before he helped him up onto a tiny stage sighing, “sit, stand. kneel, I don’t give a fuck. Just stay where you are. I’ll be back shortly.”

Seth sighed sitting down. His arms already ached and he had just been placed back in the handcuffs Seth wondering how long he would be alone in the room before whatever was supposed to happen finally did happen. Before he was marched across the stage again. Before someone brought him.

How long it would be before people touched him, molested him in a room full of other strangers waiting to molest him as well. Seth nearly jumping out of his skin as the door opened and 3 more boys were brought into the room by the same guy who had brought him there leaving only one area open without a body before he told everyone to be quiet and left the room once again.

“Pfft, pfft!” someone said causing Seth to look up his eyes meeting a familiar face.

“Are you ok?” Seth whispered back.

“I was about to ask you that,” Seamus said, “Did they talk to ya?”

Seth nodded his head before realizing it was probably so dark that Seamus could barely see the gesture instead speaking, “Yeah. They asked weird questions again.”

“The questions are about to get a whole lot weirder,” Seamus said, “Once that door opens he’s going to put the next age group on their block and position us. When he does that people are going to be coming in. They’re going to …well, you’ll see. Just do what you’re told. After standing around getting grabbed for a bit we’ll walk across the stage again and then…I wish you luck.”

“You too,” Seth said, “Thanks.”

“For what? I didn’t do nothing,” Seamus said.

“No, you were nice. Thank you,” Seth said quietly.

Seamus closing his eyes for a minute, “Shite. You’re welcome.”

“You better kill the water before it messes up your fucking face,” the kid next to Seamus muttered.

“I know shut your fucking gob you Yankee bastard,” Seamus said causing Seth to smile a little to himself.

At least the guy was consistent. He might have been crass but he was funny. Seth hoped that where ever Seamus ended up he ended up somewhere nice. Just like he hoped he would too because he was sure he would never see his family again. The door opening and everyone going silent. So, this was it. This was…where it ended.


	6. Your eyes never close your minds not at rest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is displayed before auction feeling confused and scared as he listens to people talk about him, every word being translated for his benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 38-43. Again slave fic about human trafficking. And can I say yikes! I don't know how anyone could ever look people in the face after talking like this so openly about children. **Warnings: bullying, sexual language, Child molestation, talk of obviously rape/non-con, implied planning of rape/non-con**

The door opened and the same guy came in three older boys following him. Boys even older than Seamus. Seamus and a couple of the other guys standing up and clasping their hands behind their backs with their legs slightly spread and their heads down without the guy saying anything to them. Doing as they had been trained to do before Seth tried to do the same thing finding that he couldn’t get up on his own without the use of his hands at least not easily.

“Thank you for trying but I don’t need you fucking falling down and bruising yourself right before everyone comes in here so, knock the fuck off,” the guy said helping Seth stand, “Legs a little farther. There you go head down.” The guy told him smacking him lightly on the back of his neck until his face was level with the ground.

“You’re mine I already told you that. You’re going to hear people like I told you before. I will translate everything they are saying but you don’t say a fucking word unless I tell you to answer and you don’t look up unless they grab your chin and tilt your face up. You will hear other people talk. A lot of other people but I want to only respond to my voice or to whoever I tell you to.”

With that, he turned and walked away from Seth speaking once again when he was somewhere farther away, “Ok listen up. Your translators are standing next to you in the room. Most of you know how this goes. You know what your punishment is for looking up but along with that, you get to stay with me until you are retrained for the next auction if you last that long. You fuck this up for me I will make any time you stay here hell so don’t fuck it up. Open the doors guys and let the tour start. Dogs keep your mouths shut like the bitches you are or else be ready to lose your tongue.”

With that everyone in the room fell silent and he came and stood next to the raised platform Seth was standing on. It sounded like a group of adult men their voices echoing around the hallways as they walked around. Eventually a group of four or five of them wandering into the room.

Everyone remained silent for a while before Seth heard them talking over near one of the raised platforms like the one he was standing on someone speaking in another language a lot before Seth heard the translator start talking.

“Look at that fine fat little cock. Yes, it’s rather nice, isn’t it? Has he used it often? Does he you know…give it good?” The translator said sounding like he was half schizophrenic before he sighed asking, “So, do you give it good?” he prompted Seamus’ Irish bough answering back quietly.

“Yes, sir.”

The translator must have translated because he started talking again, “Have him bend down, I want to count those teeth, good teeth means good health. Does he get sick often?”

“No, Sir,” Seamus answered.

“I really like him he’s nice looking, let’s see those pearls,” the translator said before someone laughed loudly the translator speaking again, “Not those ones I meant the ones in his mouth even though the ones between his legs do look rather nice. They have a nice feel too. You should feel them, come on, they are pretty silky, nice and smooth, can he ejaculate yet?”

“Yes, Sir,” Seamus said.

After a while, another group came in. They stopped in front of Seth and Seth felt like it took everything in his body to stand still. To not drop to his knees and beg them to let him go. To just let him go home. Tell them he’d do anything just if they would let him go home. 

If they would just let him go home even if it was only for a minute, even if it was only for a minute before they killed him just so he could tell Josh how sorry he was he wasn’t going to be there. So, he could tell his mom how much he loved her and how she had been such a good mom. How he would miss her. So, he could maybe tell Darren, tell him how he felt. Maybe steal that kiss like Jerrica had suggested just to see how Darren reacted just so he could see that crooked smile he always got when he was confused.  
Yet somehow Seth managed to stay still. Managed to not move at all keeping his head down. Keeping himself silent as he watched the shoes near the platform. The platform wasn’t super high but just high enough that he was near level with all the men in the room instead of being towered over. 

“And what is this?” the translator said just after one of the guys finished speaking in a language Seth didn’t know.

He was pretty sure the voice belonged to the guy that was standing closest to him the guy that wasn’t speaking English Seth focusing on the shoes as someone hit a bright light behind him somewhere making everything more visible.

“This is our certified find if you notice the tag,” the translator said as the same pair of fancy black dress shoes that belonged to the guy with the accent the big ears. The guy that had…Seth feeling his face wanting to get warm, wanting to blush as he thought about how he had touched him. How he had made him feel making Seth close his eyes and breathe deeply.

“Yeah yes, I see. Really that big? That’s an impressive Cock for someone who hasn’t grown any hair yet. Is he really hairless or did you wax him?” the translator said, “Feel for yourself that’s what the display is for so you can view and inspect before you purchase,”

A hand belonging to a different pair of dress shoes reached in-between Seth’s legs squeezing slightly. It took everything in Seth to keep himself silent. His whole body wanting to shake as the guy first pinched and then ran his hands repeatedly over Seth’s scrotum. Seth feeling his face get hot as he thought about it. About how some guy was molesting him in a room full of people and no one was stopping him. How the one guy, was even encouraging him to do so Seth trying to focus on the shoes, on how weird they looked trying to keep himself calm.

It was a set of fancy brown loafers slightly covered by blue dress slacks the socks underneath black. Seth thinking how the socks seemed out of place trying to concentrate on that as someone pinched his outer thigh.

“I asked you something slut you’re supposed to respond. Have you ever kissed anyone?” The translator said.

“No, sir,” Seth barely managed to mutter his voice coming out shaking as the man continue to feel his genitals continued to run his hands over his most intimate body parts.

“Let’s see that pretty face huh?” Someone said as Seth felt a hand touch his chin Seth slowly lifting his head lifting his eyes.

He was balding but the hair that he did have was thick and dark. His thick eyebrows framing dark eyes. He was old but not elderly Seth thought as he looked at him his stomach being twisted into knots as the guy smiled at him.

“Posmotrite na eti krasivyye glaza, kak okeanskiy siniy, vy dumayete?” (Look at these beautiful eyes like Ocean blue you think?) The guy muttered staring at Seth.

Seth felt like his heart was going to stop. The guy staring at him like that something making him feel even dirtier than the fact that minutes before the guy had been cradling Seth’s penis and testes in his hand. Something making Seth want to run but making him realize his body was full of lead.

“Look at these beautiful eyes, like Ocean blue you think?” The translator said as he spoke his eyes looking into Seth, looking into his very core and smiling at whatever he saw there. As he saw something he liked.

“Yes, I would say so. He’s pretty, isn’t he?” The translator repeated following the voice of the guy with the big ears.

“Oh yes, very pretty. Very well made. And like you said he’s pure?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t lie about that. You know me. We have been good friends for a long time. If the Brotherhood wasn’t certifying this find you know I would be. I wouldn’t offer you anything but the best, especially for this house. How many boys are you looking for?”

The translator was doing his job exactly as he should but it made him sound schizophrenic. Seth trying to let his mind wander so he could stay calm, stay still, be good.

“He has a listening problem, doesn’t he?” The translator said following the words of the guy who was looking at him, who was still staring at his face.

“I think he’s just nervous, shy. After all, you are probably the first person to touch him like that besides me and a doctor,” The translator said before the other guy laughed and then responded.

“Did you check how tight his cunt his?”

“He screamed and that was with my index finger. So, I’m assuming he’s rather tight. Do you like him? Is he smooth enough for you?”

“Are you smooth enough for me, beautiful boy? Will you make my customers happy?” The man muttered in his own Language the Translator echoing the words as he leaned close, “Open your mouth. I want to see your teeth.” He said.

Seth felt panicked but opened his mouth going to move his arm to push the guy away Seth feeling his face burn as he realized his hands were cuffed behind his back. That he couldn’t stop this guy from touching him. That he couldn’t tell him no all he could do was stare at his face the guy looked at his mouth.

“Oh, it’s ok pretty thing. I won’t hurt you if you’re good. Would you like to be mine? You don’t need to cry. I’ll treat you right if you treat me right. Do you want that?”

Seth wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer or not but he felt like screaming. He wanted to scream. He didn’t want to be there anymore not if it meant other people doing that and no one caring. If he meant other guys grabbing him like that and not being able to stop them Seth trying his best to breathe, to keep himself from crying.

“Answer,” the translator said.

“y…y... yes,” he managed before he gasped trying to hide the fact that he wanted to sob, “sssir.”

“Good boy, it’s ok to cry. It has been a long day I am sure. A pretty boy like you all way here from…,” the man glanced down at Seth’s tag, “America. A very long way. It was probably very tiring. Not everyone minds tears but between you and me you should work harder to control them until you are mine. Then you can cry all you want.” The guy with the brown shoes told him before touching his cheek gently the translator barking at him.

“You haven’t won the bid yet keep your lips to yourself. You were only allowed to inspect for that very reason, to inspect even if you are my best paying client you don’t get special treatment. You aren’t the only buyer here.”

“You’re right, sorry. his face is kissable though,” the translator said translating the words of the guy with the brown shoes again before he leaned in closely once more leaning so close that Seth could feel him breathing in his ear before he whispered in accented English, “I’ll see you later sweetheart. I promise.” Before he backed away smiling finally taking his hand off Seth’s chin allowing Seth to look at his feet again, at the floor.


	7. The mind is everything. What you think you become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth finally makes it to his new home and finally gets to experience everything he's been dreading first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 43 to 59. Several warnings but first let me say that one thing a trafficker does after they take you is they try to take your identity, your humanity. They sometimes take it so quickly you don't even realize it's happening until it's already gone **Warnings: Rape/non-con forced kissing, forced rimming, forced Oral**

Seth already knew. There wasn’t any way to not know. Seth closing his eyes the rest of the time until he felt someone’s hand on his Chin. His brain going slow fuzzy. He knew. He felt it in his gut and he couldn’t explain it. He just knew.

He felt like he stood there for hours on display a couple more people running their hands over his body a couple of them turning over his arms to look at the palms of his hands and fingers asking him if he knew how to cook. If he knew how to clean houses and make beds. One of them asking him if he had ever been in the scouts even. Eventually, the room started emptying again the choir of conversation breaking down before it finally ceased. 

“Now,” he heard the voice of his own translator talking from some distance away in the center of the room, “That was inspection obviously. This time when you get on stage you will stand in the center of the stage when the Boss grabs your elbow. You will keep your head down and you will stay silent. If you are brought at tonight’s auction you will know because instead of turning left like you did when you came to this room after getting off stage you will be heading right. You don’t worry about anything else but do what you are told. Now guys grab your kids and let’s get them lined up and ready to show,” he said to the other guys in the room before grabbing Seth’s elbow and helping him down off the platform.

Seth wondered what the point was. The guy with the brown shoes and blue pants was going to buy him. He already knew. That was going to be who he belonged to. Seth didn’t listen to the guy on stage talking. Didn’t look up the room was dark besides a spotlight. He didn’t even pay attention when he himself was finally pushed onto the stage and walked forward the Boss as the translator had called him grabbing his elbow and making him stop in the middle of the stage. He spoke fast. So fast that Seth couldn’t tell what he was saying until eventually he was pushed forward again and pulled to the right. Someone grunting at him in broken English to get in the car before pulling open a car door.

Seth didn’t dare to look up until he heard the door shut noticing something that made him feel like he might be breathing finally, made him relax slightly.

“Hey,” Seamus said looking at him, “I see you survived.”

“You too,” Seth said.

“Come again? I saw your lips move but I didn’t hear ya,” Seamus told him.

“You too,” Seth tired louder.

“You’re right gutted aren’t ya?” Seamus said.

“Why do you talk like that?” Seth asked.

He understood that people from different places spoke differently. But sometimes he couldn’t tell if Seamus was making fun of him or not and he didn’t feel like being made fun of. The words of the other kind ringing in his head to just do what he was told.   
That if he wanted his dick sucked Seth had to…

“I don’t mean anything by it. That’s just how we talk home speak. That’s all it is. No need to get your knickers in a twist about it,” Seamus told him before he sighed heavily, “Look up.”

Seth sighed looking at him even though he didn’t feel like looking at anything his bare ass already starting to stick to the leather seats as they sat there. Seth felt tired and stupid. He felt trapped like the car door closing had been someone closing the lid on his coffin him wondering what was going to happen next. If the guy was going to rape him in the car or if it was going to be something else. If he was going to wait and do it some other time.

“I know you’re afraid. It’s ok to be afraid but when whatever happens, does happen I’ll be there for ya as soon as I can. For whatever you need ok?” Seamus said.

“Is…is it going to hurt?” Seth asked, “I mean …I once asked Ca…”

“It’s ok. We had lives before it’s ok to talk about them. If we don’t we’re going to forget.”

“I think I want to,” Seth said, “I think if…”

Seth lost his voice as his eyes started stinging. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want that man’s hands on his body again and yet that’s what was going to happen. There was no question about it. Seth wishing he could believe it would be different but he knew. He knew it wouldn’t be. That he was going to be the man that took his virginity. Something his mom had always told him was special. Something that he needed to share with the girl he loved and now instead …Seth sighed.

“If we forget what it was like before then it’s more like it’s all for nothing. You’re letting yourself do it for nothing. There’s no one to protect from them. No one to miss you. Remember them. You’re doing a great injustice to how much they love you if you forget.” Seamus told him quietly, “At home, I had a wee sister. She called me Mussy. I don’t think I’ve told but one person that.”

“Caleb wasn’t my best friend but he was older. He thought we had something in common and he was more experienced. I asked him about some things,” Seth found himself admitting.

“About sex?” Seamus asked him and Seth nodded his head.

“Do you think that maybe whoever wanted me for him wan…” Seth trailed off hating himself for it. 

For thinking about Darren’s lips. For wanting to kiss him. For thinking about Jason and how he looked so nice when he played skins in gym class. For…for all of it. Because then maybe he wouldn’t be where he was. 

“Honestly they were looking for easy targets I bet ya anything. You had the wrong look. That’s all it was. You think it was for another reason?” Seamus asked.

“I don’t know. Jerrica said she knew. That the only reason Darren didn’t was because he’s a guy. That guy’s don’t pay attention to that stuff unless…”

“Ah, you think you’re a bit bent?” Seamus asked him.

“I don…”

“gay, homosexual, queer, a batty boy a…,”

“Jesus, why do you do that? Maybe, I don’t know? Maybe that’s why I’m here,” Seth said feeling his face get warm again.

“That doesn’t have nothing to do with it. If anything you’re here because they’re bent. Not the other way around,” Seamus said.

“I don’t even know. I don’t even know if I…if I want to. I mean I…my best friend…,” Seth said sniffling as he tried not to cry thinking about it. About how beautiful he was. How his eyes looked almost gold when the sun hit them just right. How his skin glowed. How none of that mattered anymore and Seth hadn’t even told him.

“It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you,” Seamus assured him, “Plenty of folks are bent. It’s ok. At least in my personal opinion what someone does in their free time alone or with one other person as long as I’m not there I don’t care about it. Sometimes you’re just looking for someone to make you not feel so cold. Ask anyone.”

“ All I ever thought about was how it might be to kiss him. How his skin might feel if I were to hug him too hard but that’s it. I never thought about having sex with him. I never…you know.”

“Well and don’t go telling anyone about this but sometimes after a while, you want to be close to someone. A lot of people do. It doesn’t matter if they are male or female if you care about each other sometimes it happens. It’s not supposed to but, it does. And it can…physically it doesn’t always hurt no,” Seamus answered honestly, “It’s more about being able to relax than anything..”

Oh. Seth thought. So if he could relax then it might not hurt but if he couldn’t…The idea making Seth’s stomach hurt that much more wondering when the guy would follow behind them before they heard a sound outside the vehicle they were sitting in before the door opened the man sighing before he shouted at them in English, “Get off my seats. You do not sit on seats. You dirty likes dogs this is nice car. Down,” the man said Seamus and Seth both jumping up and sitting on the floor of the vehicle.

“Better, come,” the man said using the older boys elbow to steer him into the limo before jumping in himself.

Seth feeling weird as he noticed again that they were all naked besides the man with the brown shoes and blue dress pants. The idea making Seth nervous. He wondered if he could get clothes. Or if this was the guy everyone had been talking about. The guy that had the house. Or was starting the house whatever that means.

Seth felt like he had already screwed up. Waiting for the sound or the sensation of a hand smacking him just like the other guy had done but it didn’t come instead the car starting to move. Seth staring at the floor too afraid to look up.

“Luka, come,” the man said no one moving before he sighed heavily reaching out and grabbing Seth’s arm pulling him towards him, “Luka,” the guy said putting his hand on Seth’s chin, “You can look at me. I am your Tata, not client. There is a certain informality unless with other people ok? You can all relax. However, do not speak unless I tell you to.”

Seth felt like it was wrong. His name wasn’t Luka so why was this guy calling him that? Had his name just been changed? Just like that? Was he no longer Seth but, Luka?

“You are pretty boy,” he said to Seth making Seth look into his eyes again, “ Very special boy. Will you be mine tonight?”

Seth felt like he was going to throw up. His, he understood what that meant.

“You call me master. I take you to my home. The three of you. You play with who I tell you and do what I tell you do. Once we get there we will start learning Hrvatski little every day. You’re first word learn, Da. It is yes, repeat, Da Tata,” the man said.

“Da Tata,” All three boys repeated the man’s hand still on Seth’s chin.

Seth didn’t like the way the guy was looking at him even though he was looking at his face. Something about it reminding him of Mr. Harold from upstairs. Making him feel that much worse. He didn’t want to have sex with this guy. He didn’t want to do any of that with this guy.

“Why nervous? We just talk,” the guy said, “Sit, my lap.”

He didn’t want to. Seth pulling back trying to pull away the man’s hand digging hard into Seth’s arm.

“Nyet, nyet, zvezda shlyukhi,” (No, no, star whore), the guy said smiling almost like he wanted to laugh making Seth feel sick, “Come Luka, sit. Let me feel tight little zhopa against lap.” (ass)

“Please, please I …” Seth said the smack he had been expecting finally landing.

“I can make things trudnyy if you want them to be, now come sit,” The man said forcing Seth into his lap and wrapping his arms around Seth from behind preventing him from getting up, “there milyy mal'chik. You feel good outside. Do you feel good inside?”   
the guy said to him Seth wishing he could find the ability to speak. (difficult, sweet boy)

“Now you know how everything goes. I master. Friends in room and me are sir, Da? In bed tata in room Master Da?”

“Da Master,” Seth and the other boy both mumbled.

“Da Master,” they both repeated Seth managing to whisper it.

“Good,” the man muttered, “Good. You be good mal'chikov for me. When we get home I will put you on chore wheel ok Ivan? Mislav?” (boys)

“Da master,” the two boys repeated.

“You special I start preparing you for opening. Very spetsial'nyy mal'chik Luka. Istinnyy…” the man started kissing the back of Seth’s neck, slobbering on it sending a tingling through his skin. One that made him feel sick to his stomach. (special boy, very)  
Seth stiffed up even his fist clenching. He wanted to punch him. To reach up and punch him but he was scared to. He was scared to because of everything that was happening.

“YA ne mogu dozhdat'sya, chtoby ispol'zovat' tvoyu sladkuyu malen'kuyu pizdu,” The man whispered in his ear Seth only daring to look at his new friend as he heard it (I can’t wait to use your sweet little cunt.)

Seamus didn’t dare to look up but pressed his finger to his lips as if he was telling Seth to be silent, to be calm. A gesture letting Seth know he had heard what the man had said to him and that he shouldn’t react. That he should try his best to stay calm as Seth felt on the man’s hands move from his shoulders to his chest. Move lower on his body touching him, feeling him even though it wasn’t as intimate of a place as it had been when he had been standing on the tiny raised platform. When the man’s hands had been all over his body. Had touched him down there. Like that.

“You find on svobodnyye chasyI run house a bit inache from others,” the man said even as he ran his one hand over the skin between Seth’s belly button and genitals making it hard for Seth to breathe to pay attention to what he was saying because it was making Seth dizzy. (off hours, differently)

It was a sensation that Seth wasn’t used to. It felt weird. Seth had never been touched like that, the man rubbed a smooth straight line back and forth along the area of skin making his whole body feel like it was trembling. He wanted it to stop just so he could breathe. The feeling making him feel like someone had poured peroxide over an open wound only that open wound was his whole body. The bubbles popping lazily on the surface of the wound sending a tickling sensation up his spine only it was so intense it made it hard to breathe, hard to move.

“I have my boys poberech' each other. I find that allowing rodstvo make things look more yestestvennyy on camera. Make it easier for boys to reach out and emotsional'no soyedinyat'sya to frequent friends. Make it feel more like romanticheskiye otnosheniya, dating Da? The right word I know two of you English so yes?” (take care, connections, natural, emotionally connect, romantic relationship)

“Yes Master,” the older boy answered in his own accent that wasn’t an English speaking one but one that Seth couldn’t place. It didn’t sound like all the other accents he had heard making Seth wonder where the kid was from. How he had ended up there.  
Seth wondered how all of them had ended up there. Why someone would ask for him. Want him. He wasn’t anyone special. There wasn’t anything special about him he was just some kid from New York. Nothing about him would have made him appeal to anyone. Not anything that he could think of.

“YA uveren, chto vash penis tozhe sladkiy,” (I’m sure your cock is also sweet,) The guy muttered in Seth’s ear before his hand moved lower Seth making a small sound in the back of his throat as he felt his face get hot.

He didn’t want it. Him wiggling slightly under the touch wanting to push the guy away, “You fight I fight,” the man muttered in English. 

He had no idea what the man had said in his native language but whatever it was he was sure it was bad. And then his hand had…he didn’t want to do this. Especially not in front of other people. Other boys.

“Vy dadite mne svoy sladkiy sok, i vam eto ponravitsya tak, chto vy poteryayete yego, kogda zakonchite,” (You'll give me your sweet juice, and you'll love it so much that you'll lose it when you're finished.) he said loudly laughing when he saw the other boys go still even as they continued to stare at the floor.

Seth wondering what the man had said that had made them freeze, made them upset. Wondering what any of it had meant. He knew the words were directed at him, the man breathing them into the side of his neck as he nibbled and kissed him, as he kept his one arm wrapped firmly around Seth’s chest to keep him from moving, from struggling too hard. The man’s other hand stimulated him, touched him making Seth’s face glow bright red and making his chest heave even under the constriction of the man’s other arm.

It was too strong. The sensations flooding his body too strong making Seth wonder how anyone could enjoy it. Being touched like that by anyone else. When he did it himself it felt good but what this guy was doing it felt like something was wrong. Like he was doing it the wrong way and Seth didn’t like it. Seth just wishing he would stop. That the man would stop pulling lightly on his penis as the tickling got worse and worse. As the feeling of having to use the bathroom got more and more intense his body trying to fight it. Trying to stop it from happening.

He felt himself stop breathing, the air getting caught in his chest as something happened to him that had never happened before. His whole body tingling from the tips of his hair to the very tip of his toes his whole body exploding. The next thing he knew he was laying down under the man, blinking up at him. The man looked happy. Excited.

“Eto bylo vashe pervoye? Ty molod, ya dumayu, eto ne udivitel'no. Vy kogda-nibud' igrali s soboy ran'she?” (Was it your first? You're young, I think it's not surprising. Have you ever played with yourself before?) The man said running his hand through Seth’s hair, “Good boy Luka, good boy. Relax…calm…”

What had…why? Why had…that wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t. Caleb and Darren had both asked him if he had ever orgasmed before. Said it felt like fireworks going off. 

Caleb had told him the first time he had ever made himself orgasm he had fallen off his own bed while masturbating. Had scared his mom when the thump sounded from above her head and she had come upstairs thinking that maybe something big had fallen only to find her 11-year-old son with his PJ’s pants around his ankles because he had been lying in bed after she put him to sleep masturbating and he had been trying to get a good angle and found it. When he finally released all his muscles had relaxed and he had then fallen off the bed. She made him confess in Church the next morning about what he had done.

The group of friend listening had all laughed hysterically even though Seth didn’t understand how that was possible. How your muscles relaxing could make you fall off the bed or how it felt like fireworks because he had also gotten nervous that he was going to pee when he did it so he had always stopped at that point. The man with the brown shoes and blue dress pants had kept going past that point. Past the point where Seth was sure he was going to pee and then he was suddenly on top of Seth running his hand through Seth’s hair gently.

Looking up at the guy Seth understood what had happened his face burning with guilt. It was supposed to hurt. It wasn’t supposed to feel like that. Not if someone was forcing you to do it. It shouldn’t have felt like that.

“YA znayu, chto eto khorosho. Navernoye, eto bylo potryasayushche. Ne plach'. Ty khoroshiy mal'chik,” (I know it's good. Probably, it was amazing. Do not Cry. You are a good boy.) The man said continuing to run his hand through Seth’s hair, “Good boy.   
Istinnyy good boy. No cry. It ok.” (very)

Seth hadn’t even realized he was crying reaching up and feeling how wet his cheek was. Wondering if the man was just going to lay on top of him like that the rest of the way to where ever they were going or if he was going to let Seth get up as he kissed Seth’s other cheek before he started kissing on Seth’s neck.

No, he had already made him do that in front of other people he wasn’t going to let it happen. He wouldn’t let him have sex with him in front of other people.

“No,” Seth said shaking his head before he gently started pushing on the man’s chest trying to push him away, “Please no. No. NO! NO! NO!” Seth screamed loudly trying to push the man off before the man bite him hard on the neck before pulling away grabbing both of Seth’s wrists hard and pinning his arms above his head on the bench seat under them.

“Yesli ty khochesh' vesti sebya kak sobaka, ya budu razvodit' tebya, kak chertovu sobaku. YA sobiralsya byt' khoroshim, no yesli vy ne mozhete byt' dobrym, ne ozhidayte dobroty vzamen. YA zaplatil za vas, i ya poluchu to, za chto zaplatil. Posledniy shans... You be good boy, I be good to you.” (If you want to act like a dog, I'll breed you like a fucking dog. I was going to be good, but if you cannot be kind, do not expect kindness in return. I paid for you, and I'll get what I paid for. Last chance...”) the man spat spit flying from his mouth landing on Seth’s skin as the man, his master looked at him. Warned him.

So this was it. He was going to do it. He was…there was a knock on the dividing screen making the man sigh and smile before he moved off Seth, “We home.”

With that Master opened the door to the limo and stepped out holding out his hand to the older boy that was closest to the door, “Come Mislav be good big brother. Show boys you be good,” Master said before he sighed heavily grabbing the tag around Mislav’s neck and reading it, “Dansk ja Komme.” (Danish, yes come.)

Mislav moved allowing the master to pull him forward help him up because Seth heard him mutter something at him as he stepped out of the limo before he offered his hand to Seamus pulling him out of the limo as well before he stuck his head in, “Don’t be bad. Come,” he said offering his hand to Seth as well.

He didn’t want to come. He didn’t…he was going to do it. He was going to …Seth didn’t want him to do it. What if he did it in front of him? What if he did it like he was going to.

“Not scared, come. Be good boy,” The master told him smiling encouraging him to take his hand.

Seth figured he had two choices, he could fight. He could refuse to take his hand and stay where he was and probably get hurt or he could just take the guys hand. Just let it happen. Seth wondering which would be worse as he reached out as he allowed his Master to gently help him up from the seat where he had still been lying flat on his back.

They walked out into a garage. A lot smaller than the one had been at the other place. This one looking more like it belonged to a home. The interior walls were white and clean the floor a simple cement like they had been at the previous place even though they looked cleaner Seth wondering what country this was that people sold kids and their neighbors didn’t seem to mind because there were four cars inside the garage the limo being only one of them. Seth wondering what part of the building belonged to his master as the guy wrapped his arms around Seth’s shoulder from behind again, pressing into him before he kissed his cheek.

Seth allowed his master to push him forward not sure what else he could do with the man’s body wrapped tightly around his, so tightly Seth had to shuffle more than walk because of how tightly his master was holding him. It would have made it easier to walk if Seth would have put his feet on top of his masters to move forward but he couldn’t see his face and he thought it was stupid because it was something only little kids do.

When they walked into the house Seth was surprised to not find a lobby of some kind like you did in the fancier apartment buildings but a simple living room that opened up to a kitchen.

“Poydem, komme, sleduy za mnoy,” (Come, Come, follow me,) the man said continuing forward as Seth heard footsteps still following them. They walked all the way to the right of the living room and down a hallway that was tucked into the corner him pulling open a door.

It was a room, a bedroom. The walls painted a dark navy blue with a blue bedspread to math. The furniture all a beach or light colored brown wood. The man squeezing Seth slightly from behind before he kissed the nape of his neck and loosened whatever what been keeping Seth’s had restrained behind his back, “Make at home. Stay Luka,” the man said before he turned around and shut the door leaving Seth alone.

Seth wonder who had decorated it. The room. It didn’t look something a guy would choose. Seth wondering if maybe a woman lived there. Hoping that maybe one did. That even if she was bad it might be nice to have someone around. When his mom had been on drugs she was bad sometimes. Not like really bad but one time she had a boyfriend that had been mean. Seth hadn’t known what was mean about him until he came home from school once to find mom passed out because she was so high and her boyfriend Trey had been his name smacking Josh upside the face because he had spit spilt peas all over. 

Somehow Seth had screamed loud enough to get mom’s attention stirring her from her stupor. That had been why Foster care had gotten involved because mom had gone to the cops because she had woken up to him punching Seth and knocking him down. They had then taken her in too because she was high. After that, they had been lucky enough to get sent into foster care together so he could keep him safe. Seth had only been seven at the time and Josh had been one almost two. It had taken mom almost a year to get them back and that had only been the first time they had been called.

Seth wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. If he was supposed to stand and wait or sit. But he had gotten mad that Seth had sat on the car seat in the car before he had pulled Seth down in his lap so he didn’t think the guy would want Seth in his bed no matter how clean Seth was. Seth stood there for what felt like a minute before he heard the door open and before he could turn around the guy, his master was touching him making him move forward towards the bed.

“Wait,” Seth managed to whine.

“Shhh Luka, it ok. I make you feel nice,” the man whispered into his ear before he pushed Seth forward Seth feeling his face grow hot as he scrambled up the bed away turning around to face him, his master noticing him smiling as he started removing his clothes.

“You want make love? We make love,” the man said, “tata make you feel good you say Da Tata, ok?”

Make love. He’d heard that expression before. Online in an interview with a porn star. They had asked him what the difference was between being a porn star and having a romantic or intimate connection in real life.

The porn star had answered by saying in real life he was bisexual and didn’t exclusively sleep with men where in his work he always slept with men. That there was a difference between fucking and making love. Making love was something you did face to face with your partner that it was slow and it was about both people enjoying it, enjoying each other. That sometimes while filming it wasn’t like that at all. It was more about making sure the camera got what it needed to and sometimes that meant forgoing your own pleasure and it meant being uncomfortable so the camera could get a good view of what you were doing. What was happening?

His master laughed at him fully unclothing himself. Seth noticing something different. How is penis looked different from Seth’s the guy smiling and palming himself as he noticed Seth looking.

“Yes, nice. Very nice you want touch?” the guy said coming closer to Seth climbing onto the bed before flopping down next to Seth grabbing Seth’s hand.

Seth tried to pull his hand back. He didn’t want to touch him like that. He didn’t. Seth shaking his head.

“YA khochu, chtoby eto bylo khorosho. Chtoby byt' real'nym, prosto kosnites' yego. On ne kusayetsya.” (I want this to be good. Go on, touch it. I promise he doesn’t bite.) His master muttered yanking hard on his arm.

Seth tried to pull his hand away. Tried to retract it. He didn’t want to touch it. Touch the man there as he felt his fingertips brush against the warm skin. This wasn’t how he wanted this to happen. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

The man yanked even harder on his wrists bring Seth’s hand even closer, pulling Seth’s whole body closer, “Touch,” the man said in English Seth wanting to scream.

He didn’t want to touch his penis. He didn’t want to do it. Seth’s face flushing with embarrassment as he realized how close to the man’s penis he really was. That he could see the lines on it, the wrinkles. The man’s penis looked like a worm and less like his. Seth thinking it was strange. That something was wrong with it as the man forced Seth to take it in his palm the skin feeling weird and warm, soft and almost like it was made of playdough. 

The man using his hand to force Seth’s own hand to move back and forth against the skin. Against his member. Seth wasn’t sure what he was doing. Seth’s whole body shaking as the man made Seth touch him, masturbate him.

“Good boy Luka. You make feel good, I make feel good,” he said using Seth’s hand to stroke his penis.

“I…I’ve never…,” Seth barely managed to sputter out.

“Nadeyus' net. Eto to, za chto ya zaplatil.” (I hope not. That is what I paid for.) the man muttered rutting against Seth’s hand before he let go of Seth’s wrist and grabbed his chin, his face rubbing his nose against Seth’s.

Was he…Seth barely managed to gasp before he felt the man’s tongue against his lips as Seth tried to pull away tried to fight and pull back the man squeezing the side’s of Seth’s face tightly before one of his hands moved to the back of Seth’s mouth.

“Ne bud'te cock tease,” (Do not be a cock tease) the man hissed shocking Seth.

He understood what a cock tease was. It wasn’t something he’d ever been called before. One of mom’s boyfriends had called her that once and she had hit him with her shoe before throwing him out and telling him not to come back if he was going to speak that way in front of her sons. A cock tease was when a girl was flirting with you but she wasn’t letting you have what you wanted. He’d heard the older guys talk about it all the time. Seth’s face burning red as he realized this guy thought he was that. That he was flirting.

Seth shook his head trying to figure out how to get out of the room he was in. He wanted to be with the other boys not with him. Not with this guy that was supposed to be his master or Tata or whatever he was supposed to be.

They didn’t seem to like it when he fought. To pay attention the only thing fighting back had done so far was get him pulled on and pinched. Cause him pain but maybe if he begged. If he showed him that he was in charge he’d be nice. Seth trying to figure out the best way to do that as the guy stared at him his nails digging into the back of Seth’s neck making his skin burn slightly as they started breaking through leaving indents in the back of Seth’s neck.

“Ple…” Seth barely managed before the man forced his tongue into Seth mouth so hard it almost choked him. Seth feeling sick to his stomach as he pushed at the man, tried to push at his skin balling his hands into fists and trying to bang on the man’s chest the man’s nails digging harder into the back of Seth’s neck as he whined into the kiss. The man breaking the kiss with a punch to the side of Seth’s face before he dug his fingers into the joint of Seth’s jaw on both sides of his mouth.

“NO! NO FIGHT! YOU FIGHT I KILL! YES? SAY UNDERSTAND!” The man barked loudly at Seth, “DA TATA!” he shouted spit landing on Seth’s face as the man raised his arm back like he was about to strike him again.

“D…D…Da T…t…ta…tata,” Seth managed through his tears.

“Bud'te dobry ko mne, eto vse, chto ya govoryu. Yesli ty dobr ko mne, ya budu zanimat'sya s toboy lyubov'yu. YA zastavlyu vas chuvstvovat' sebya khorosho. Yesli vy imeyete v vidu, ya budu razvodit' vas, kak sobaku, Da? YA ne khochu prichinit' tebe vred. YA khochu, chtoby vy chuvstvovali sebya khorosho. YA khochu sdelat' tebya svoim mal'chikom. Moy spetsial'nyy mal'chik. My special boy, da?” (Be kind to me, that's all I'm saying. If you are good to me, I will make love to you. I will make you feel good. If you are mean, I'll breed you like a dog, yes? I do not want to hurt you. I want you to feel good. I want to make you my boy. My special boy. My special boy, yes?) The man muttered forcing Seth to lay back on the bed pushing his weight on top of the boy.

Seth felt too weak to be doing what he was doing. Too stupid. The man’s weight hurting his hips as the man’s knees pressed them into Seth’s joints.

He wanted to keep fighting but he was sure he couldn’t. That it wouldn’t matter the man slobbering into his skin. Into his chest. Seth allowing himself to go limp because there wasn’t any use fighting it.

Why should he fight it anyway? He was worlds away from his mom. She would never tell him she was proud of him for trying. And if she knew what he thought anyway she would probably kick him out of the house so why try? Why fight it when eventually it would happen anyway because his brain was asking for it even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

His brain wanted him to be dominated by someone that’s why he thought about it. About how Darren’s lips might taste. That’s why he was gay because he, his brain was hoping it would happen. So why fight it?

He allowed himself to go limp as the man kissed his body. His hands trailing over Seth’s skin. His mouth moving down Seth’s chest. Seth felt his body responding and he hated it. 

Felt himself getting hard knowing that he was right. He wanted it otherwise it wouldn’t be happening. He wouldn’t wonder what it felt like. Now he was going to know the feeling. The man’s mouth went to his thighs making him gasp making him twitch, bring him back to life.

No, he didn’t want his mouth there. He didn’t want his mouth there. Seth’s leg twitching as the guy stopped and looked up at him, “No. Be nice, good.” He told him like he was reading Seth’s mind. Like he had sensed Seth’s will to fight returning as he licked Seth’s inner thighs.

So, he had to let him…Seth’s brain not even wanting to finish the sentence. His brain blinking out as it felt like a camera was flashing in his face as he went down a roller coaster. As his body started trembling, started automatically chasing the same high he had felt in the limo that he hadn’t realized was possible his face feeling hot as he closed his eyes trying to stay calm. Trying to stay limp.

Seth felt his body wanting to respond as he tried to fight it finding the only thing he could do was gasp and grunt as he fought to stay silent. To keep himself from giving the man what he wanted but he could feel it. It was only a matter of time. His body was going to do that thing again. He knew it was going to happen again. He felt a tongue then around…making him jump try to move away from the guy grabbing Seth’s hips hard and almost shoving Seth down onto his face. The man’s tongue licking at his insides. The idea and sensation both shocking Seth.

He hadn’t known that was something people even did. He knew what blow jobs were but did people really…do that? Put their tongues in your butt? Seth feeling his face get even hotter as this guy stuck his tongue there making Seth want to kick out. Seth finding the strength to use his hands trying to grab the guy’s head, get him to stop the man somehow catching Seth’s hands before they ever made contact with his scalp pinching hard between Seth’s index and middle fingers making him yelp in pain before the guy stopped to look up as he starting laughing.

“YA skazal, chto khochu, chtoby ty byl priyatnym. Eto nepriyatno? Vy khotite, chtoby eto bylo grubo? Vam nravitsya grubo, kak shlyukha? Mozhet byt', vy cock tease,” (I said that I want you to be pleasant. It is unpleasant? Do you want it to be rough? Do you like it rough, like a whore? Maybe you really are a cock tease.)

Seth had no idea what he was saying other than the last word. That word making him freeze again, making his brain feel like it wasn’t working. The guy getting up and getting off the bed before he came back holding two ties Seth wondering what he was doing. Why he was bringing ties over to the bed before he took one of Seth’s arms and started tying it to the headboard as he smiled at him.

“YA nadeyalsya, chto eto mozhet podozhdat' do zavtra, no yesli vy khotite nachat' uroki, teper' my mozhem nachat' ikh seychas. Ty poslushayesh' menya, mal'chik. Vy budete khoroshi, yesli mne pridetsya tak sil'no pobit' poslushaniye v vashey kozhe, chtoby ona ostavila znak. Dazhe yesli eto mkae, poetomu ya dolzhen platit' men'she, no ya khochu, chtoby vy tozhe byli moimi. Bud' moim khoroshim mal'chikom. Poetomu ya sdelayu tebya,” (I was hoping this could wait until tomorrow, but if you want to start the lessons, now we can start them now. You will listen to me, boy. You will be good if I have to beat obedience in your skin so hard that it leaves a mark. Even if it makes it so people pay less, but I want you to be mine too. Be my good boy. So, I'll make you.) The man said as he tied his other arm up restrained him.

Now he couldn’t fight back, Seth realized as the man pushed Seth’s knees to his chest exposing Seth’s butt to the guy who smiled happily before Seth felt his tongue again.

“Please don’t,” Seth begged figuring the man was using his tongue to get him ready for that.

For sex. Real sex and not whatever was happening. Seth wondering if it would be like this every time. If this was what he was supposed to do every time.

The man letting out small sounds of satisfaction as he sucked and licked at Seth his tongue going in and out of Seth’s ass before returning to his penis going back and forth between the two until Seth felt his body surrender to the attention. That feeling of an explosion happening again as he heard the man laugh touching Seth’s cock with his hand even though Seth felt exhausted his chest heaving as he tried to breathe, tried to force his eyes open.

“Posmotrite na etot tryuk. Eto ochen' khoroshiy uchastnik degustatsii. Vash chlen budet yeshche luchshe, kogda on smozhet dat' mne sladkiy sok,” (Look at this trick. This is a very good tasting member. Your dick will taste even better when it can give me sweet juice.) The man said pointing out the twitching that was occurring that Seth felt ripping through his body still as he tried to open his eyes finding that they just continued to roll especially as the man went back to it moaning happily, continuing to suck on him.  
Seth felt a finger. Felt it slide into him but it didn’t feel as uncomfortable as the other man had made it. Seth’s body fighting so many other sensations as the man continued to suck and lick bathing Seth’s body in his spit as Seth’s muscles rippled and spasmed out of his control. As his body gave the man everything he was trying to elicit from it. 

Seth wishing he would just pass out. That it would stop. His body was tickling so badly it burned and he wanted it to stop. He’d do anything to make it stop and then suddenly it had. Seth managed to open his eyes the man leaning forward using his shoulders to keep Seth’s knees to his chest as Seth gasped.

“Good boy, calm Luka, calm, make you come,” the man said before Kissing Seth’s sweat covered forehead before Seth felt the fingers leave his hole and something bigger trying to push it’s way inside, “Calm,” the man warned grabbing Seth’s chin and holding his face steady making Seth look at him.

“Ah!” Seth managed before his capture put his hand over Seth’s mouth continuing to push in the pressure unbearable. 

“Calm, Luka. Calm, Moy spetsial'nyy mal'chik,” (My special boy,) the man muttered.

The feeling was like nothing Seth had ever felt before as the man finally pushed in seated himself inside of Seth letting out a satisfied moan. It felt like he needed to shit more than he had ever felt in his life his lower half cramping so badly he wasn’t sure he could scream. The sensation taking over. making him wonder how anyone could find the act pleasurable as he tried to remember what the one boy had told him while they were in the shower.

To just relax. To push out because it would make it hurt less. Seth taking that advice and trying it, trying to push out some of the pressure releasing slightly. The man made a sound of pleasure as something must have shifted for him the same way it shifted for Seth.

“Want my cock?” the guy asked him in English smiling at him, “Good boy. My boy.”

He thrust moving Seth’s insides pushing against something making Seth’s head want to roll as he felt the tickling crash through his body again. His brain stopping.

“Oh,” Seth thought to himself hating himself as he thought it. As he realized that’s what people liked about it. Hated himself for being able to understand it. How it could feel like that. Feel good the idea making him sick.

“Good boy, my boy,” the man cooed again thrusting and rolling his hips again and again. Repeating it over and over until it sped up almost becoming painful before the man stilled over top of him, inside him before he finally stopped rolling off Seth and lying beside him, “Khoroshiy mal'chik Luka, yesli vy mozhete sdelat' eto dlya vsekh, kogo vy trakhayete, my vmeste sdelayem khoroshiye den'gi.” (Good boy Luka, if you can do this for everyone you fuck, we'll make good money together.)

Seth laid there quietly not sure what the man had said before he had gone silent but not caring. Just knowing that he felt dirty. Disgusting as he felt something sticky and wet drip from his insides down his legs, his thighs.

He had known it was going to happen no matter what he did and yet that hadn’t made it any easier. He still felt like he had betrayed everyone he knew somehow. That he deserved to be where he was.

Deserved to be used just like he had been used. His whole body burning with shame as the man got up and used the bathroom before he came back and turned off the lights pulling the covers out from under Luka as his name was now. As he climbed into bed next to him his arms still tied to the headboard. Seth knowing he didn’t deserve to be Seth anymore. That Seth might as well be dead.


	8. "...You wake up in the morning to find you are not who you used to be"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka meets some of the other boys in the house. He finds out a little about them as he sits and listens trying to come to terms with his new reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 59 to 72. **Warnings: Talk of rape, talk of underage sex, molestation, physical abuse**

He wasn’t sure how or when he fell asleep, but he had. The man, his master waking him up with a kiss to his neck Seth whining as he realized where he was sure that it was going to happen again.

“Not now, I take wash, dush,” his master told him undoing one of the ties holding his arms to the headboard keeping him in place, keeping him from struggling (shower.)

He forced Seth to his feet and into a bathroom that was in the corner of the room a private bathroom. His who body shaking as his master climbed into the shower with him adjusting the water, washing Seth’s back as he stood there wanting to scream but somehow managing to stay silent his whole body trembling especially as he felt his masters hand wrap around his waist washing him down there thoroughly, his genitals.

“Shhh…Shhh Luka,” he muttered into Seth’s neck as he gasped and whimpered.

He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to be touched anymore. Not ever. How could he have liked it? It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did once it had stopped hurting, once he had started bearing down like guy had told him to in the showers. He said it would make it hurt less. He hadn’t said it would make it feel good. He felt disgusting.

He couldn’t imagine ever wanting to do that with anyone, but his body apparently liked it. Maybe Master was right, maybe he was a cock tease, a slut. Seth hissing as he felt a finger go inside him stringing a little bit.

“Znam da je bol, sore, sorry,” his master muttered into is left shoulder before he kissed it. Him sounding surer of himself than he had since he had started speaking to Seth, “U redu, što si dobro učinio. Vrlo si dobar tip Luka, savršen.” (I know it’s sore, sorry. What you did, you did very well. You’re a good boy Luka, perfect.)

He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to ask him questions but then at the same time he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask where he was. How long he was supposed to stay there. If he…no, not if, when. When he was supposed to start having sex with other people, but he found himself afraid to speak. Afraid to do anything Master reaching forward and turning off the water as he kissed Seth’s cheek.

“No, not Seth. Luka,” he thought himself. Luka, he didn’t deserve to be Seth anymore. Seth had been a good boy. Luka was different. Luka liked cock. Liked having one inside his body even if it felt like it was making his insides burn, even if it was pinching. Something inside Luka liked it. Seth was dead. Seth wasn’t real anymore.

Luka, was who he needed to be. It was important to be Luka especially around other people. Maybe he could be Seth again once he was by himself if that ever happened but, he wasn’t Seth in that moment, he couldn’t be.

His master grabbed a towel drying himself off and then drying Luka off. Getting on his knees and smiling up at Luka as he dried his waist, the soft towel feeling warm against his skin, making him almost tired.

“Hajde, Luka, moramo razgovarati s drugima. Počnite trenirati sve za otvorenu noć. Vaša posebna noć,” his master said kissing his belly button before he stood up smiling and offering Luka his hand Luka numbly taking it. (Come Luka, we have to go see the others. Begin training everyone for opening night. Your special night.)

They went back out into the bedroom the guy pulling down a pair of jeans for himself and a shirt before he went over to his dresser and opened it pulling out under things. Luka remembered thinking it was strange. So strange that someone like him would wear jeans just like he was anyone else. The man turning around and smiling at him taking his hand again and kissing the back of it before he opened the door and they walked back down the hallway and then turned the opposite way he had forced Seth to come the night before.

The night before when he had still been Seth. Still been that boy from New York who had a mom and a brother tucked away safely at home. Before he had become whatever, whoever he was now. His head watching their feet progress through the hall before his Master pulled out a chair.

“Sit, ok,” he said Luka sitting down quietly staring at the table top as his master started rubbing his shoulders, His shoulders that still felt bare, cold. The wood cold but somehow soothing under his naked butt. Luka wondering if he would ever wear clothes or if he was always supposed to naked. Ready to be…to feel that. That uncontrolled tickling before it turned into a throbbing that took over his entire body that made all his muscles spasm and made him want to scream. 

“Khorosho, teper' my budem yest', potomu chto nam nuzhno krepko derzhat'sya, a potom my poydem v gostinuyu. Utrom, kogda vy prosnulis', vy vstretili Adema i Besim, vy otnosites' k nim tak, kak budto vy otnosites' ko mne. Oni tebya lyubyat, ty ikh lyubish', da? Imeyte khoroshuyu yedu, ona prineset yeye cherez minutu. Pogovorite mezhdu soboy. Eat, talk.” (Ok, now we are going to eat because we need to keep ourselves strong and then we will go to the sitting room. The morning when you were woken you met Adem and Besim you treat them like you treat me. They love you, you love them back, yes? Have good meal they will bring it in a minute. Talk amongst yourselves)

With that he left the room several of the boys sighing one of them finally saying something. His accent was lighter what sounded like it could be French or Canadian to Luka, making him look up at the boy speaking.

“Frane if he’s from where you are from why he not speak like you speak?” the boy asked. He had red hair and to Luka looked younger than he was. Luka wondering how long he had belonged to the group as the two men came out of the kitchen one carrying a pot of porridge or oatmeal the other carrying two bowls of berries setting them down on the table. Everyone going silent again until they left the room.

“More people speak Russian so he speak Russian. Like more people speak English so he speak English and you speak…speak English,” an older boy answered grabbing a ladle out of the pot before he stood up grabbing the empty bowl from in front of the younger boy with the French accent.

He had dark hair and dark eyes. The boy who was now spooning oatmeal into bowls he was being passed Luka finally looking up and taking in everyone that was sitting at the table. There was a boy who seemed like he was almost asleep, but he looked almost like a man Luka wondering how old he was. Who he was. If he was one of them, like the men who had brought him here. Like the guy who owned them or if he was someone else. Someone like them.

“Ed you have an admirer,” Someone said in an American accent Luka’s head snapping in that direction. 

He looked almost Asian. Making Luka wonder what type of Asian he was. Because he was obviously very American the guy smiling at him and giving him a sheepish wave, “I’m Zane, Ed is the guy you were staring at. You’re new like Ivan and Mislav?”

Luka nodded his head not sure what to say. Not sure he could even find his voice if he deserved to speak. Not sure there was anything worth saying as he looked at the table.

“Why do you get a fucking English sounding name?” Luka heard.

“They don’t change it every time. Last house I was at before this one was Washington D.C. They wanted to call me Zane and V…, Master I mean he thought it sounded cool, so I got to keep it,” Zane said.

“I wish they would stop changing mine but that’s why when they aren’t around I prefer my real one. The one my mum gave me,” Ivan said.

“That might be confusing to some of the younger guys,” Zane told him.

“No,” said another young boy who also had red hair his accent sounding similar Ivan/Seamus’, “It’s not that confusing. It’s fine. We just must remember to be good. vesti sebya, da?” (behave, yes?)

“Yes,” Frane answered smiling and nodding his head.

“Does he speak? Master doesn’t like boys who don’t speak. It ruins the…štimung…you know feeling the…what word…?” Some guy said waving his hand in the hair.

“Mood? Atmosphere?” Seamus/Ivan suggested.

“Da,” the guy said nodding his head.

“He speaks I just…I’m pretty sure it was a bad night for him,” Seamus said giving Seth a small encouraging smile, “You don’t have to speak mate it’s all right. We understand.”

Luka hugged himself wrapping his hands around naked waist. He wished he had clothes on. Something soft to hold onto. Something that wasn’t nasty and gross.

“It’s ok,” Seamus said standing up, “It’s ok.”

“Why is he acting like that? What dude master do?” the French boy asked.

“Did Eric, did,” Zane corrected him, “try it.”

“What did? Master do?” Eric said pronouncing the word correctly the second time.

“Très bien. Il l'a violé la première fois,” Zane told Eric nodding his head.

“But he is old,” Eric replied wrinkling his nose in confusion.

“You’ll have to forgive him,” another boy said closer to Luka’s age, “He has veen vith dem vor a vhile.

His English was good but, heavily accented Luka not sure where he was from but not sure it mattered. They were all from here now. Where ever here was. That’s all that mattered. 

“I don’t think you’re helping him,” Seamus said quietly.

“Yeah, probably not guys,” the one, Zane, told them, “You do need to eventually start talking though. If you don’t talk he’ll sell you. I’ve seen him do it before. I’ve been here three years.”

“So, you know your onions?” Seamus asked Zane bursting out laughing.

“I haven’t heard that expression in a long time, thanks for that. Yeah, yeah, I know my onions,” he said.

“What can ya tell us? What going on here?” he asked.

“He used to help run a hostel in Zadar and run into some money moving some other things. He told me this when he was vulnerable by the way. I think he was drunk and of course, it was his mix of broken English and broken Russian mixed with Croat. Anyway, after he got the money he moved and then kept selling, pushing stuff until he had enough money to start collecting. I was with his friend for a while. He moved me here about a month ago. I was the first one here. But I’ve known him or seen him on and off for about two years,” Zane said.

“He peg you?” Seamus/Ivan asked.

“He pegs everyone. Not a single person in this room he hasn’t given it to I promise,” Zane said shrugging his shoulders, “Are you asking for that information?”

“Aye, it’s good to know if I have watch my arse for other things just in general. It’s bad enough when you have visitors up in it let alone the master of the house.”

“I’m not sure vou should talk avout dat here,” the one boy said shaking his head.

“Orly is right,” Zane said nodding his head in agreement, “Not here later.”

“Whatever I don’t want to be causing a number. I will wait,” Seamus/Ivan said, “Do we eat this stink for every meal or just for breakfast?”

“Breakfast mainly,” the one named Ed said.

“Where is Orly from?” Seamus asked.

“Ich bin Deutsche,” the one named Orly answered.

“I see,” Seamus said, “I was trying to place the accent. Maybe I have been hearing a bit too many lately.”

“Can you place where I’m from?” asked the little red headed guy that was probably only a year or two younger than Luka was himself.

“Wales,” Seamus answered.

“Many people say Scottish,” the kid told him.

“No, I hear ya. Me mum was from Newcastle Emlyn. It makes for interesting speak to be honest,” Seamus said.

“Ich komme aus Dänemark,” the one older boy that Luka recognized from the limo said suddenly everyone blinking at him.

“I don’t think he speaks English,” Seamus said smiling.

“No, he voes noot,” Orly answered.

“That’s what I thought. It’d help if I spoke German more German or Danish. I don’t think any of us speak Danish,” Zane said, “You know any Danish Ed?”

“Nyet,” the guy named Ed said shaking his head, “I speak Russian, Croatian, and English. People say my English is not bad. Not bad at all.”

“I speak English and I know a lot of Russian but, I can’t speak it,” Seamus said.

“Honestly, I think most of us know some Russian all things considered,” Zane said, “I’ll tell you about all of that…the stuff you asked about later. He’s going to want to talk to us in a minute. Dude, you need to eat something,” he pointed at Luka’s bowl.

“Give us a tick,” Seamus said and everyone who seemed to be done eating left the room.

“Seth you need to eat,” Seamus said speaking quietly sitting in the seat next to Luka that someone had vacated. 

He wasn’t Seth anymore. He didn’t feel like Seth anymore. He was someone else. Someone else that…

“I know ok? I understand. It…it’s different ok? You think no one will ever understand you again. Not in a million years but I get it. You must eat though. You don’t eat you don’t speak he’ll sell you. You heard what Zane said. You don’t want to be sold to a hostel. You really don’t. Se…”

“I’m not Seth,” he said shaking his head, “Seth is dead. I can’t be Seth.”

“Ok,” Seamus said nodding his head, “Luka?”

He nodded his head in response. He wished he wasn’t, but he couldn’t be Seth. Seth had a family. Had people that loved him. Had a little brother. Luka didn’t deserve to be associated with those things. With that person, because all Luka was, was a whore.  
That’s all he deserved to be.

“Luka you need to eat,” he said.

Luka shook his head. The only thing Luka deserved was cock. That’s the only thing he was good for.

“It’s ok. You’ll be all right if you want to fight it,” Seamus said.

Luka shook his head. He didn’t get it. He didn’t. Luka squeezed his own side tightly wishing it was something soft and warm and clean instead of disgusting and dirty. He felt his face flush with heat as Seamus looked at him. As Seamus knew how dirty he was.  
“We never talk about it. Not ever but I understand, I do. They knew it would hurt. Everyone expects it to hurt. I don’t know one single person who has expected it to feel good,” Seamus barely whispered.

At that Luka’s head snapped up looking at him shaking his head.

“It wasn’t just you. It’s everyone even though no one would ever dare admit it. It’s not your fault and it doesn’t mean you wanted it to happen. It just means you have a body. That you’re here. It doesn’t mean any more than that and it never has to.”

“I…,” Luka tried to word coming out a squeak. Sounding gross.

“It’s ok,” Seamus said, “Can I…? I’ll hug you. If you want. Some people it’s…”

He couldn’t help himself he wanted someone to not hate him anymore Luka jumping up from the chair and throwing his arms around Seamus/Ivan’s neck. Wanted something to feel warm that wasn’t dirty. Wasn’t gross.

“I’ve got ya,” he mumbled, “You did it. That’s the worst of it. For me it always was. You did it though and you’re here. You’ll be all right.”

“I didn’t want to,” Luka managed to mutter his skin feeling warm, feeling ok for the first time since…since forever.

“I know,” Seamus told him, “I know. You did what you had to. That’s all it is. That’s all it has to be.”

Luka shook his head. It felt like it was so much than that. Seamus was wrong. He was so wrong, but he felt so good. Seamus hugging him felt so good. So nice. Luka almost crying out when he let him go, when he pulled away.

“It’ll be ok. I’m here ok? You’re not alone.”

“I just want my…,” he said slamming his hand over his mouth.

Luka didn’t have a mom Luka was a whore. He needed to be Luka. He needed to be Luka.

“I think we all do,” Seamus said, “Especially at first. He’s going to hang on you. When he does look at me ok? Can you do that?”

“I…I don’t know,” Luka said, “Want to scream.”

“I know. Look at me when you want to scream. Imagine yourself screaming at me ok? It’ll keep it from coming out. Because I’m right there and if he does anything we’re all going to see it happen, so you won’t be alone, ok? You won’t be alone,” Seamus tried to assure him.

Luka nodded. He didn’t want to do it again. He didn’t. He was afraid of …that it would feel like that again. That he would like that again. That it would…again. He couldn’t. He’d rather be dead than be a gay slut. He was sure that Seth’s mom would prefer it that way too.

“Let’s go,” Seamus said nodding his head in encouragement as Luka stood up.

When they went into the room he was already standing there coming over and nodding his head before Seamus realized how close he was standing to Luka jumping away cringing like he was afraid of getting smack their master sighing loudly.

“Vy mozhete kosnut'sya yego. U nego net bolezni,” he said shaking his head and rolling his eyes, (You can touch him. It’s not like he has cooties.), “This what I mean when say things different. I am different.”

Seamus looking at Zane who pointed at one of the guys who had brought food to the table earlier.

“I am Besim,” the man said, “I speak English a little better than Viggo, so I talk English for him.”

He was short and while he wasn’t fat he was chubby. His face looking very similar to the other man who had brought food to them earlier only thinner by 30 pounds or so. His eyes the same dark brown even though his hair was slightly lighter in shade him giving the boys a small smile before he cleared his throat, “he say you can touch him. He not sick. That what he means as different. Ivan you ok. No…no huh, Chort, potselui, seks, oral'nyy, anal'nyy otherwise touch ok. Ok to touch, Da?”

“Da,” Seamus said nodding his head giving Luka a small sheepish smile.

“I…,” Luka started to whisper.

“We can’t kiss, fuck, have sex, oral, anal or otherwise. So, outside of that we can touch each other,” Seamus said.

“Tha…” Luka said

“HEY! No, no pfft…pfft Ni odin shepot ne govorit dostatochno gromko, chtoby kazhdyy mog uslyshat',” Their master said, (No whispering speak loud enough everyone can hear.)

“No whispering speak so everyone can hear,” Besim translated.

Luka felt his face flushing. He wasn’t sure he…They would all ask questions. He didn’t want them asking questions their master coming up to him grabbing him around the waist.

Luka whimpered before he could stop himself as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The master starting to speak in Russian or whatever language it was as the other man, Besim started translating.

“He say Luka is new boy so he shy. Don’t mind him he will be good boy, but you be nice. He special. Now we are new house. As you can see. We are very new house but, we have very important people who come to see you because you are all very important handpicked by Master himself. He will have you perform and then review so you can get better before opening. Our house appeal to special friends who like boys up to 14. Some of you are older but that is ok for now. Younger boys cost more money. We keep you until we make more money and then you go to new home. We not mean here. We only use force when we need to. You be nice to friends we be nice to you. That is how we do things here. Ok?” Besim said.

“I show you how to be nice,” the master said turning Luka around, so they were face to face caressing Luka’s cheek.

No, no no no. That was the only thing Luka could think. He wasn’t.

“P…,” Luka begged his whole body shaking as he pressed into him.

“Luka,” Seamus said causing Luka to look in his direction to look at him.

“It ok special boy, good boy,” His master said before his started biting and kissing his hands going to his ass.

“I’ve never…,” Zane trailed off blinking.

Luka didn’t know but there were things that happened sometimes. Sometimes you saw things you didn’t want to see. Things to make sure you understood. That you understood you didn’t belong to you. That you did what you were told when you were told. That it was a display of power. One that even Zane had never really seen.

“Dođite ovdje moj slatki mali pijetao. Dopusti da te sisati.,” (Come here my sweet little cock. Let me suck you.) the master said pushing Luka down in a chair away from where the other boys were sitting before he sat in Luka’s lap his weight crushing Luka slightly.

He grabbed Luka hard by the back of his neck forcing his tongue in his mouth Luka’s whole body feeling warm as he wanted to scream as he thought about everyone watching what was happening how everyone could see him swelling. See him getting hard as he trembled as their master roughly handled him. How they all knew now. Knew what he was making him want to scream.

“Je ne veux pas regarder ça,” (I do not want to view this.) the one boy with red hair muttered closing his eyes before he grabbed the shoulder of the boy next to him. Ed.

Luka closing his eyes, so he didn’t have to watch their reactions. Watch how disgusted they were that he was letting some man lick his body, as their master got on his knees taking Luka’s into his mouth. Luka having to bite his own lips to keep himself from screaming as he forced Luka’s hands to rest on the top of his head that popping feeling, bubbling feeling starting under Luka’s skin. Making his muscles feel heavy his whole body feel heavy before a weird little sound escaped from his mouth. Surprising even himself causing their master to suck harder, his face burning with the fact that he couldn’t stop the sound from escaping his mouth their master sucking at him relentlessly until Luka’s whole body went ridged shuttering repeatedly before he stopped.

He stopped, staying where he was peering up at Luka from Luka’s lap until he stilled him taking that as the sign to stop. Luka keeping his eyes closed as he heard the man speak, his master speak.

“Vy vse budete znat', kak stonat' tak. Chtoby trakhat'sya, kak budto vam platyat za eto, i naslazhdaytes' sosaniyem petukha, yesli ya dolzhen zadushit' vas na odnom, poka vy ne umrete,” His Master said to all of the boys who waited silently for him to speak.  
Luka kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see what everyone else saw. He didn’t want to know that everyone else had been looking at him, watching him. He wanted to pretend that none of it was happening. That it was all just a bad dream.

“Now,” Besim translated, “He say you will learn how to moan like that. To fuck like you are paid and will enjoy sucking cock or he choke you on one until you die. This is his house. You work for him. He keep you safe. You cause him trouble he sell you and he not know where you go. If you know how do these things you are fine. If you not…he teach you.”

Besim smiled as he said the last part Luka opening his eyes just in time to see it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Besim was smiling about. Why any would smile about something like that unless he was going to be allowed to help teach them. The idea making Luka shiver before he could stop himself. 

He didn’t want to do this. He’d rather be dead than do this. He’d rather be dead then let that man touch him again. Let anyone touch him again one of them, probably the master grabbing him hard by the back of the neck and throwing him out of the chair Luka tuning out and trying to go away in his head as he heard Besim and the Master talking.

Eventually, someone grabbed his arm hard again yelling something at him. Something he didn’t pay attention to until the punched him hard in the back sending him tumbling to the floor and stealing the breath from his body, the air from his lungs.  
“You listen. You no stupid, no you know stupid,” His master said angrily to him before muttering something in Russian or whatever language it was he spoke someone else pulling him up by the hair on his head before opening a door at the end of the hall and dragging him to it, nearly throwing him down a set of stairs and into a room where someone caught him under the arms to help him steady himself. The person who had thrown him, probably Besim laughing loudly as they slammed the door and heard locks click into place.

“Be careful,” The redhead that sounded like Seamus told him, “You don’t want to hurt yourself. You should listen when they speak. It’s bad if you don’t.”

Luka still didn’t feel like talking. He didn’t care what they did to him as long as it made sure everything stopped. As long as it made sure he didn’t have to have sex with one of them ever again. He wanted to be finished in this life when it had already started. Luka cursing himself for being Seth. For being that stupid. For having his guard down.

“Luka, you aff do dalk,” Someone else told him, “You von’t he von’t keep you.”

He didn’t feel like talking. They had all just watched their master…

“Seth,” he heard Seamus say, “It’s ok. You should speak though. Talk to us. No one is judging you ok?”

Luka nodded his head wishing he hadn’t called him Seth. Seth should have been dead. Seth shouldn’t exist anymore. The farther away from the first time he got the more he felt that. The more he wanted Seth to be dead. Realized it was his fault all of this had happened.

“Come,” A boy, younger than Luka said coming up and grabbing his hand, “You are new?”

He had a light accent. He wasn’t sure where from, but he was white like most of the other boys there. Seth wondering again where they were. At home he was surrounded by people with all different skin colors very rarely did someone share his skin type but here, here everything was different. Too different.

“That’s Aaron,” The guy named Zane said quietly giving Seth a small smile, “Aaron is his real name. I’m not even sure what they are calling him here.”

“I don’t remember my real name,” Aaron corrected Zane, “How old are you?”

“He’s 12,” Seamus told everyone.

“I’m 10,” Aaron told Seth.

“So, you want to know about this guy or not?” Zane asked Seamus or Ivan.

“Yeah let’s hear it,” Seamus answered nodding his head.

“He pegs everyone after breaking them in. Someone I heard this on the phone, don’t repeat it. I know they won’t but…you guys?”

“Well, he’s not opening his gob for anything. Mate hasn’t said a word since we got of the car and the other guy? Mislav? We don’t even know his real name because he doesn’t speak a word of English. So how much you think he’s gonna say? He can’t even understand this,” Seamus said.

“Ok,” Zane nodded his head, “Anyway, the new kid. He’s …someone is paying. It’s going to be enough to get more. More of us. It’s going to be the opening party. All of us it’s a regular jump in. So, if you haven’t been pegged recently find a way to make sure you are.”

“Fuckin…,” Seamus trailed off before he finished whatever he was about to say.

“His policy is as long as you service customers…it’s…,” Zane said.

“Are you serious?” Seamus asked his eyes going wide? “That’s not a trick?”

“I honestly don’t know that’s what he’s said though. Are you brave enough to test it?” he asked Seamus.

“I…” Seamus shook his head, “I’ll take my chances.”

“I vouldn’t,” the one called Orly warned, “He’ll let Besim vuck you. He’s…vig.”

“I’d rather be safe than sorry,” Seamus said shaking his head.

Seth didn’t know it at the time, but Seamus had been to a lot of places. Too many different hostels and houses to count. Sometimes they would say things like “yeah you can eat any food on that table” or “Yeah you can have friends, hang out play cards with the other boys” and then the moment you did they’d beat you. One of you or all of you. Sometimes they’d beat the one boy who dared to do what they were told they could to death. 

Seamus didn’t want to be that boy. He didn’t want to be the one that died because they beat him to death. He wanted to have control of when he died and for what reason. They had taken so much of his life from him Seamus wanted the last bit of control to truly be his. He wanted his death to be his choice.

“He’s right Zane,” Some kid muttered quietly, “You’re crazy to even talk about it.”

Luka looked at him. They were downstairs somewhere. It seemed like an unfinished basement with mats of straw laid it all over the room. A bucket in one corner much like the one that had been on the ship. Luka couldn’t see much the only light hanging from the ceiling high up. It was cold and smelled like piss. Like dirt and body odor. And this was…this was home. This was where Luka lived.

“Kev don…” Zane started to protest.

“No, it’s crazy it’s fucking crazy and you know it is. How long were you at the auction house with me? Three weeks? A month? The Boss there was beyond horrible Zane. You saw the same thing I did. How do we know? Truly know this guy isn’t worse? He hasn’t touched either of us like he’s saving us for something. All of us besides that one and he won’t speak he hasn’t said a fucking word. So how…”

“You can’t take that as anything other than he’s scared,” Seamus tried to defend Luka, “He’s never…not even once. I met him on the ship. On the way here. He had never even kissed anyone he said. So how do you know this isn’t a reaction to that? To having everything, he’s ever known ripped away from him and then being subjected to that? You all remember what the first time was like. How badly it hurt and then…the rest of it.”

“Everyone’s first time was different,” Ed replied his accent sounding interesting to Luka, something he couldn’t place even though he remembered earlier he had said he spoke Croatian and Russian as well as English, “First time I was…I was on my way to America, to US. I was from street, so they figure I wasn’t untouched I guess. They weren’t nice. Didn’t care I was 10.”

He had only been 10? Luka felt sick thinking about it before he squinted trying to see all the boys around him. Both the boys with red hair looked like they were at the oldest 11. Orly with the dark hair and blue eyes that had said he was German or someone else had said he was German looked like he was around Luka’s age. Seamus himself had said that he was eight. Eight years old.

They had never had a chance. Not even a small one. Where Luka had been Seth and at home and happy when he was that age they had been here, or someplace like here. That’s what Luka caught himself thinking.

“I…,” he said having to clear his throat in order to speak clearly, “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Ed said shrugging his shoulders.

“What Ed means is thank you, for caring,” Zane said, “Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?”

Luka shook his head. There wasn’t anything he could think of that any of them could do. Not unless they had a time machine. Not unless they could go back in time and warn him about Mr. Colburn. Somehow keep him from ending up in that dark basement or in the arms of their master. The night before.


	9. I turn around and I don't know what this world is coming to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth, now Luka learns what is expected of him from the other boys. Learning different facts about his new world, his new life by listening to a conversation. Big changes are already starting to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 72 to 80. I know that these chapters are shorter than the McGregor Chronicles are but, that's because there is a purpose to this but it's not really the main story. Luka is still is own hopefully well-rounded character before. Again this is a fic about human trafficking so **warnings: Lots of talk of sexual abuse, implied past rape/non-con** Translations are in the bubbles. Let me know what you think.

After a while, things settled down. Everyone falling off into silence as Luka wondered why they were locked down there and what was happening. As his stomach started to grumble slightly. He hadn’t eaten since the room before the auction. Only because he couldn’t bring himself to eat at whatever meal he had attended with the other boys one of the boys with the dark hair finally saying something.

“I hate dis part,” he mumbled in a thick accent.

“The waiting?” Zane asked, “Frane it’s better than working so just take a nap.”

“Working?” Luka asked.

“You know,” Zane said shrugging his shoulders, “Making money for him. Seeing clients, turning tricks, fucking whatever you want to call it. I’d rather be trapped in this basement any damn day compared to that.”

“I just hate da dark,” Frane answered shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t,” One of the red-haired guys chimed in. The one that was actually awake, “I think it’s better. To not see what’s coming. Makes it easier to deal with. Makes it harder to blame yourself.”

Luka just knew he was hungry and tired but, wasn’t sure if closing his eyes was a good idea. What if the master came back. His master. What if he…? The idea made Luka’s whole body shiver.

“It’s ok,” A boy around the same age as he was said quietly, “I get those too. The shivers.”

He had an accent as well. Almost everyone did his accent sounding close to the masters even though it wasn’t a complete match. His voice was several pitches higher and he didn’t look anything like the master did. It was hard to tell in the shadows but, Luka felt like he could see the boys face, see his green eyes that were nothing like the master’s brown. Could see his brow ridge which was higher and soften than the masters could ever be.

“Where are you from?” Luka dared to ask the boy quietly.

“Nije važno. Ali ne toliko daleko,” The by answered back, (It doesn’t matter but, nearby.) “Not far.”

“Oh,” Luka replied not sure what else to say.

The other older American boy yawned heavily as he sat up stretching. Luka wondering if everyone else was as cold as he was. They were still nude. Everyone using their hands or sleeping on their stomachs to cover their most private bits. Luka wondering if they were allowed to have clothes at all or if they had to walk around naked all the time.

“Do we get clothing?” Luka dared to ask.

“I hope, eventually,” Zane commented.

“How long have you guys been here?” Seamus asked.

“I already told you that,” Zane commented, “Bart’s been here about a week after that. Almost everyone has arrived in the past 5 days.”

“Ok,” Seamus said, “I’m not sure I like where I think this is headed.”

Luka wondered what he meant. What Seamus was talking about that he didn’t like. Zane sighing and rolling his eyes.

“I honestly can’t tell you either way. Are you asking if this is going to be a black house? I don’t know. The fact that he wants to eventually trade up for under 14’s says that it might be. I hope not though.”

“vhat’s black hoose?” Orly asked.

“Something none of you will like,” Zane said, “I was in one once. Remember how you asked about my scars on my back earlier Eric?”

“Oui,” Eric replied nodding his head.

“That’s where I got those and that was the nicest thing they probably did to me. A black house is where they produce porn. Sometimes even snuff films. Almost every client requests that stuff be filmed. You’ll never see a client’s face if that’s the case. They always wear a mask of some kind, so you don’t know what they look like. 

“Hence blacked house because most people think of ski masks as being black,” Luka muttered causing Zane to nod his head in agreement.

“Yeah. You don’t want to be caught on camera with your face for show if you’re fucking a 9-year-old. That’s not acceptable in most places. I think the only place you’re allowed to do that is the middle east,” The other American boy said.

“Have you been?” Zane asked him sounding curious.

“Yep. I’ve been. It’s nasty there. They’ll do it right out in the open. Usually, you’re in a private house or harem and your master shares you with his friends whenever he wants. He doesn’t outright sell you though until he’s done with you. He just loans you out. They don’t even pay him anything. The guy with the most concubines is said to have the most wealth. Boys are…exspensive.”

“What’s your name?” Luka asked him quietly.

He wasn’t sure he had caught the guy’s name yet but he had blond hair and blue eyes. Just like Mislav, Ivan and he all had. Everyone else had dark hair with the exception of the two redheads. In total there seemed to be nine other boys. Most of them with dark hair and dark eyes even though it appeared that Bart and Orly both had green eyes. Or at least it had looked that way at breakfast when they were all gathered around the table.

“Mine?” The kid asked pointing at himself, “Here I think it’s Zeno but my real name is Kevin. What’s yours?”

“I…,” Luka stopped thinking about it. 

Seth wasn’t who he was anymore so what was his name? Was he really Luka? Was that what they should call him? He sighed deciding that was the best way to keep safe what had been, to keep it separate from what was.

“Luka works for me,” Luka said.

“Ok. Where are you from?” Kevin asked him.

“Harlem in New York,” Luka told him.

“I’m from Washington D.C.,” Kevin told him.

“Are we just supposed to stay here or…?” Luka asked not sure what he meant by “or”.

Everything seemed scary. While the room was dark he could still easily see everyone within it. It might have been dirty but the Master wasn’t there and there wasn’t anyone else but them. It was a room that Luka found himself getting more comfortable with by the hour especially after what the master had made him do the night before.

Seamus was here and he could get used to him. The other boys had been nothing but nice even if they were saying scary things that Luka wasn’t sure were true but none of them had forced him to do anything. Not like their master had. 

“Yeah,” Kevin said nodding his head, “It’s ok. We’ll help as much as we can ok?”

Luka nodded his head. He wanted to say thank you but he wasn’t sure he could speak without crying after looking at the kindness in Kevin’s eyes. Who knew how long he’d been with these people? Luka wanted to know but wasn’t about to ask. It seemed like that was something that when talked about everyone listened to and Luka wasn’t sure he wanted to listen. That he felt like listening to.

“S…I mean Luka,” Seamus said making Luka turn to look at him, “Are you tired?”

Luka nodded his head. He was super tired but it was so cold in that room. It was just cold in general.

“I’m just glad he’s talking now,” Kevin said quietly, “I was really worried for a minute. If they break a boy too easy they’ll get rid of him. I’d hate to see that happen to Luka. I really would,” Kevin said turning back to him, “You seem like a good kid. A tough kid once you get used to whatever is going on. I think if you tried hard enough you could even make it out of here.”

“Keeben, vhat is da meedle ease like?” Frane managed in his heavily accented English.

“Weird,” Kevin answered before he sighed deeply taking in Frane’s face the best he could in the dark, “Ok, you really want to know more about it?”

“Oui, si’l vous plait,” Frane said.

“I don’t sp…”

Zane cut Kevin off, “He said yes please.”

“Oh, ok, well, I went there by ship. I think I was 11 at the time. They shipped us. Us, me and bunch of other guys in a shipping container. They gave us two huge jugs of water and a huge box full of jerky and other vending machine foods and then told us that was supposed to last us the whole two weeks and if it didn’t that was our problem. They then gave us shots in the arm that made us tired and we fell asleep. When we got there, it was some guy he looked young but, he handcuffed all of us and loaded us into the back of this truck.

“An dan vou vent to auction?” Bart asked quietly.

Kevin smiled and shook his head, “No, that’s the weird part. There was no auction. We traveled. On the truck. I think it was probably all night and into the next day. When the door opened, see there were no windows or anything we were just in the back of the truck but, when it opened we were in a garage. A big one filled with luxury cars. We were all chained together and they took us through a door and down a hallway. At the end of that hallway was a set of double doors. Behind that was an area that was already filled with kids. Some of them were younger than I was some older and this kid came out who spoke English just like I speak English and he started explaining the rules. It was…,” Kevin fell silent at that like he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“I woke up on a ship,” Luka said quietly.

“You did?” Kevin asked him.

“Yeah. The last thing I remember before that was the feeling of fall backward. I was at the park hanging out waiting for my brother to get off the bus. My social worker or former social worker was looking for his dog and I decided to help and then I was falling backward. I woke up on a ship. And then the van and that one house and then …” Luka trailed off.

“I’ve verd in da meedle ease zhey teach oou how to vance,” Orly commented.

“If you’re considered attractive enough yeah,” Kevin answered nodding his head, “They host parties with their friends. They take you to a different part of the palace and you wear a thong pretty much and it’s a bunch of old men really. And they grab you a lot and there are two or three usually older boys that dance while you just stand around or sit around. If someone pulls you onto their lap you stay there until they tell you to leave by pushing you off of them or telling you to go or they take you to a room and you, you do what you’re expected to.”

“Buggery?” Seamus asked and Kevin nodded his head but didn’t say anything else.

“Honestly I think the worst are the Americans. Always think nothing is off limits especially if it’s not in America. They will do whatever they want to whoever they want and think they are above it all. My last…master…he ran a tourist brothel. Some American came in. Broke my arm…” Ed held out his arm a big long scar visible running from his mid-forearm to up past his elbow, “In three places. Had to pay my master to get fixed. I have screw in my elbow still. Brought down my price. Master told me lucky I pretty otherwise he …put me down like dog.”

“How many of them are there?” Luka asked quietly.

“Countless,” Zane answered looking at the dirty floor beneath his bare feet, “I can’t tell you how many but they seem to be everywhere and they always want one thing.”

“Sex with us,” Seamus said to which Kevin nodded his head.

Suddenly there was a loud scraping sound and the door at the top of the stairs opened almost everyone standing up around Luka and looking at the ground their hands clasped behind their back, Luka standing up slowly and doing the same.

“Khorosho, my podnimayemsya. Vse vedut sebya,” Besim muttered everyone slowly moving forward and walking past him up the stairs (Ok, We’re going up everyone behave.)

Once they got to the top of the stairs there were five guys standing right there. Five adult men all dressed in suits. Luka barely dared to look up though. So this was…what were they doing. The master muttering in his half English, half Russian dialect.  
“So I have 9 mal'chikov. I keep…,” he grabbed Aaron hard by the back of the neck dragging him over to the other side of room where Besim was standing he then did the same thing to Orly and Eric as well as Bart and Ed before he grabbed Luka hard by the arm, “Look up spetsial'nyy mal'chik.”

Luka wasn’t sure what he had said. Only that he had asked for him to look up Luka looking up but, not sure of where he should allow his eyes to fall.

“He’s pretty Viggo,” One of the guys said in perfect English surprising Seth, “Where’d you get him?”

“U Bratstva Broysa vsegda luchshiye mal'chiki. YA podal zapros na amerikanskiy svet, i on nashel yego. On byl chist ... do vcherashnego vechera,” Their master answered everyone laughing at him causing Luka’s face to turn bright red, (the Brotherhood, Boris always has the best boys. I filed a request for American light and he found it. He was pure…until last night.)

“Interesting was he any good?” the man asked smiling, “Are you sure we can’t have him? He’s not worth nearly as much as he was last night.”

“Da sure,” the master said, “He good boy. Special boy. I let you know when I sell ok?”

“I’ll take it. And we get to pick from the rest? All of those?”

“Da over 13,” their master answered.

“You’re keeping the one that speaks four languages I noticed. Smart move considering you’re English isn’t that great and you’re Arabic is non-existent,” The guy said nodding his head in approval.

“I think we should take the Asian one,” One of the other men said.

“Why?” The first man asked running a hand through his salt and pepper hair like he was bored with the idea.

“He’s been around for a while. He’d do good in a black house. He’s been to one before. I remember him there. He’s good.”

“You would think he was fucking good otherwise he wouldn’t be here right now, now would he?” The first man asked him, “Forward, come on kid.”

Luka glanced over to see Zane step forward his head still down looking at his toes as the man grabbed his chin hard tilting his face upward.

“Are you American?” The guy asked.

Zane avoided eye contact with the man but nodded his head.

“Use your words I want to hear your voice,” the man said.

“Yes, sir,” Zane mumbled.

“Good. We’ll take him. And then I want the blond that looks like he could be a model. The one who seems like he’s about to shit himself if he moves. And then we’ll take the one that is almost arab looking. With the medium skin tone and the dark eyes and hair.  
“He gypsie,” Master muttered.

“Whatever,” The guy shook his head, “And I think I know that one, I want him too,” he pointed at Kevin the rest you can keep.

And just like that Kevin, Zane, Mislav, and Frane were all gone. 

“Where go?” The master asked in his broken English.

“Well the transfer site is almost up and it’s actually making things run a lot smoother. So their pictures will go there and if someone lays an interest claim they’ll be shipped to that area and then bet on. Could be anywhere though I don’t fucking care. I just run them to the ships and make sure they get to where they are going. We’ll take them to a holding house for a while though. Not too long but long enough. Bring him in,” The guy said as a younger man behind him nodded before hurrying from the room.  
“You take care! All you! Yesli ya uznayu, chto kto-to iz vas kosnulsya yego, ya snachala otrezhu ruki, a potom vash chlen. Podsun'te svoyu zadnitsu i prevratites' v devushek,” The master shouted angrily still gripping Luka’s arm hard, (If I find out one of you touch him, I will first cut off your hands and then your penis before I shove it up your ass and turn you into girls.)

“He will turn you to girls he get touched, “Besim summarized for all of them. just as the door to the room they were in opened.

Luka thought he was going to be sick. A little blond boy being lead through the door someone gently holding his hand. He couldn’t have been older than six his body still so tiny everyone else towered over him. They couldn’t be serious. They had to be joking.

“He special too Luka,” Master muttered into Luka’s ear before he kissed his cheek.

“Come on boys,” the older gentlemen said everyone he had chosen standing up a little straighter before they started walking through the door the younger boy had just come through, “Good doing business Viggo. I’ll be by opening night.”

“Yes come!” master said happily putting his arm around the other boys back and Besim grabbed the small boys hand from the guy who had escorted him in and the door shut behind them all.

“Now, I tell you what happened. Those boys, not right fit. So, they go and Garbis come. Garbis is tiny, Malen'kiy mal'chik, spetsial'nyy mal'chik. You be nice or you Postradayte. You help we be nice. Be good to you. Da?” (little boy, special boy)  
Everyone nodded their heads slightly Besim smiling as he got confirmation that what he said had been understood, “You wait for food here.”

With that, he dropped the little boy's hand and left the room. Everyone relaxed slightly as the little boy dared to look up looking around the room wildly before he started wailing. Crying loudly.

“Vse otlichno,” Ed tried quietly, “It’s ok. You’re ok. Everything is all right.”

The little boy continued to cry the sound unnerving Luka, reminding him of Josh. Of the life Seth had. Of everything that had been taken away. A piece of Seth reaching out. Finding it’s way to the surface.

“I know it’s scary,” Seth said quietly, “I’m scared too.”

The little boy turned and looked at him wiping at his eyes.

“You are?” he asked him.

“Yes,” Seth said nodding his head, “Maybe if we’re together it won’t be so scary after a while? What do you say? Do you want to stay with me?”

“Who are you?” the little boy asked.

“I don’t know,” Seth answered honestly, “I think I’m supposed to be Luka. You?”

“My mom called me Hank but, ever since the boogeyman took me people call me Garbis,” The little boy answered quietly.

“How about we call you Garb? Is that ok?” Seth asked him.

“I think so,” Garb answered nodding his head.

Seth smiled at him. At least he had clothing. At least they weren’t making the little guy walk around naked. At least… at least he wasn’t Josh.


	10. When it burned it smelled like you But it scorched and looked a lot like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka/Seth learns even more about his world talking to the other boys in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80 to 85. **warnings: Rape, forced oral, talk of rape, mental health issues, anxiety** This is a slave fic there is a very underage child involved most boys are under the age of 13 at this point. Most of this chapter is just talking. It's a short chapter but it's been a while since I updated this story.

They were given crackers. Crackers to eat. Probably townhouse or another brand like that but they didn’t taste bad Besim muttering something in Russian before he ushered them back downstairs into their dark room in the basement.

“It’ll be ok guys. We’ll be ok,” Ed told everyone as some of the boys cried silently the youngest boy, the newest Garbis climbing into Luka’s naked lap and pulling Luka’s arms tightly around his own body. Almost like he was using Luka as a blanket. Wrapping the older around himself to protect himself from the environment. To keep himself as safe as possible.

It would have been better if Luka hadn’t been naked. The idea that he was hugging a little boy naked making him slightly uncomfortable but at the same time giving him something to focus on. Something that wasn’t him and how badly he felt, how sore his body was or what was going to happen next. Giving him something to protect, someone to protect.

“Iss vot ok,” Bart, the boy with the dark hair and light eyes said shaking his head, “Zane iv gone, Frane iv gone. What are ve doing? Vhot is going to happen?”

Ed frowned at Bart like he knew something Bart wasn’t saying, something he wasn’t sure he wanted to mention before he spoke, “If you’ve veen with tem for a vhile. You are lucky. Vont complain.”

“I think I know what’s happening,” Seamus/Ivan said.

“Vhat do you fink is happening?” Ed asked him.

“We’re an underling house. You do know…”

“Da, I know,” Bart interrupted.

“What’s an un…”

“It means anyone under a certain age. This one is a young house. They pay out the arse to just get in the door. If we’re opening night that’s…he’s going to bust some people in.”

“Vor a voat load of money. Who care if he’s veen vith vone person? They’ll still pay top dollar vor him. And the vittle vone? You vont even vant to know,” Ed said shaking his head.

“Ok, Ed you’re 17, right?” Ivan asked to which Ed nodded his head, “I’m 13. Anyone else besides Ed older than 13?”

“I’m 13,” Bart said.

“Luka is 12,” Ivan said, “Anyone else 12?”

Luka looked around the room nervously his stomach starting to twist itself into knots. If he was one of the older boys that meant whatever was going to happen was going to be bad. Very bad.

“Vi am 11,” Orly answered.

“I’m 10,” Aaron said quietly.

“Je suis nuff,” Eric said.

“What…?” Aaron started to ask.

“He’s nine,” Ivan answered before Aaron could finish the question, “What about you wee lad? How old are you?”

“I think I’m 5,” Garb answered, “I want my mommy.”

“I’m sorry kid,” Seamus said, “Has anyone touched you?”

“They all touched me. My arms and legs. Some of them even held me. They were mean. One of them put his finger in my butt like a doctor and he…he was mean…” Garb said before he started crying Ivan giving Luka a worried look.

They both knew what that meant. He was right where Seth had been sitting the last time he had felt like Seth and not Luka. Before…this couldn’t be good. Especially not for someone that size. They would rip him apart. At least that’s what Luka thought.

Because he had taken that one guys advice it had hurt. A LOT. It had been really painful and then gone from painful to…he didn’t even want to think about it.

“I’m hungry,” Garb said quietly.

“I could ask for some more…”

“I vouldn’t,” Ed said shaking his head, “Ve eat breakfast and den vinner vhen ve vork. Otterwise ve don’t eat. Crackers if vere goud.”

So, all of them were under 14 besides Ed. Ed seemed to be the one that understood what was going on the best as well. So, Ed, Ed was the person they were dependent on Luka thought. The person that was going to help all of them navigate how they were supposed to behave. What they were supposed to do. He was the one who spoke the same language their master did. He was the one who knew what was going on.

Luka wasn’t sure what he was supposed to tell Garb as he looked at the back of his head. This kid that was probably just out of training pants. How was he supposed to answer him when he asked if it would hurt or what they were even doing to him? What was going to happen? 

Luka was scared to find out. Scared to know what he should expect. Not just for Garb but, for himself.

“I’m here for the same reason he is,” Luka said out loud.

“Honestly,” Seamus said, “We’re all here for the same reason. However, you are going to be fetching a nice chunk of change that’s for sure. Young, blond, hardly a hair on your head touched. You two are probably the main attraction.”

“Vo you fink he’s going to vreak vhem in?” Orly asked quietly.

“I think he’s going to let a selective group do that,” Seamus said.

“That’s bad,” Aaron said his face seeming to almost go pale in the dim light, “that’s…that’s…”

“It’z ov Aaron,” Ed said reaching his hand out for Aaron who wrapped his whole body around Ed’s arm burying his face against Ed’s elbow.

Apparently, Aaron understood what breaking in was. Luka looked at Ed and Seamus wondering if they were going to tell him what it was. Garb being the one to ask the big question.

“What’s breaking in?” he asked quietly.

“Nothing good,” Seamus said, “Honestly we’re all going to be broken in again it’s just not as traumatic after the first time. It hurts but after opening we’ll have a little bit of time. Especially anyone shit…”

“You swore!” Garb said, “That’s a bad word.”

“Vot vow kid,” Ed muttered.

“Ed? Did he say when opening night was? Master I mean,” Seamus asked.

“Nyet,” Ed said shaking his head, “Ve should ve heading to ved. It’s late.”

Luka looked at the tiny window above their heads as Aaron got up and squatted over the bucket Luka trying to ignore how gross that was. The tiny sliver of sun that had been coming through was almost gone. That meant that it would be late enough soon they wouldn’t be able to see anything in the room at all. Luka jumped slightly as they heard the locks scraping.

“You,” Besim pointed at him Luka’s eyes going wide…what…what was…? “You were good boy. You get good what is word…?” Besim trailed off looking at Ed, “odeyalo?” (blanket?).

“Blanket, Covering…V samom dele? Razve vy ne mozhete prosto izuchit' istinnyy angliyskiy yazyk? Kazhdyy raz, kogda ya vizhu vas, vy govorite, chto govorite po-angliyski, no vash angliyskiy nikogda ne popravlyayetsya,” Ed said shaking his head (Really? Can you just learn the true English language? Every time I see you, you say that you speak English, but your English never gets better.)

Besim frowned, “Zakroyte otverstiye, prezhde chem ya reshit ispol'zovat' oba kontsa. Vy znayete, chto khozyain zdes' ne protiv ... na samom dele ...,” near the end of the sentence he smiled dropping the a pile of blankets in the middle of the floor before he yanked Ed hard up by the arm, looking like he was about to yank his arm out of socket as he Ed had no choice but to jump to his feet Besim squeezing both of Ed’s cheeks in one hand hard. Putting pressure on the joint of his jaw “Should watch mouth. Or use it…” he said before shoving Ed back down on his knees and undoing his pants.

Luka went to open his mouth Seamus giving him a look and telling him to shut his mouth. To not say or do anything before he rolled over curling into a ball most of the other boys in the room doing the same.

“He…he…!” Garb, the little boy in his arms started to whimper.

“Shhh…Garb, Garb listen to me!” Luka said in a hushed hiss, “You have to be quiet. I know it’s scary but we’re not going look ok? We’re going to be quiet and go to sleep. You understand?”

“But isn’t he good? Why would the…he’s a boogeyman. Why does…”

“Because that’s what boogeymen do,” Luka told him, “Now unless you want to draw the boogey man’s attention we need to be really quiet and really still and pretend we’re sleeping ok? You can hug me if you want. But we have to be quiet.”

Luka pressed the boys head into his chest as he laid down making sure his face was completely hidden as Luka turned his back. He knew there was nothing he could do for Ed. Nothing that would stop him. He figured that because no one had tried to stop the Master when he had…when he had made Luka do those things. No one had dared to stop him even if they had wanted to.

Seamus was telling him not to. That whatever the cost was it was going to be one Luka didn’t want to pay. At least not if he could avoid it. So, he turned away. After a while there was whimpering, moaning. Like Ed was in pain. But Luka was too scared to look. Too scared to see if he was ok not turning around until he heard the door scrap open and the locks click back into place. Someone whispering in the dark.

“Var vou ookay?” the voice said into the darkness sounding like it was possibly Eric.

“I’m vine,” Ed muttered back standing up, “I don’t know vhich blanket is vhich so just …something hit Luka in the back Luka picking it up and wrapping it around himself and Garb who had fallen asleep while still clinging to him.

“Meri,” Eric muttered.

“Welcome,” Ed said.

There was a small chorus of thank you’s that filled the room for a moment before…before everything finally went silent. Before people started to drift off into an uneasy sleep.


	11. "I know your secret  It scrapes you way down  Everything was clean  Now everything's brown"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is shown a video as it's explained that what he is seeing is what he's expected to do with whatever "Clients" his master tells him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 85 to 94, **Warnings: Viewing CP, forced anal, forced oral, witness to someone being drugged, forced incest** For those who have read my other stories you will know who the boy in the video is. You may even remember the scene from that boy's POV. You have been warned.

When Luka woke up it was by someone grabbing his hair forcefully as they pulled him away, Garb whimpering and crying as he felt the warmness of his protector being pulling away.

The stinging was what woke Luka up. Not the shouting that was going on around him but, the stinging in his scalp as he tried to get his feet underneath him to stop whoever it was from dragging him up the stairs and down a hallway his bare feet sliding around on the stone floor beneath him the whole way.

When whoever it was finally let go his whole head would have been in pain if it didn’t feel like that area of hair had gone numb or perhaps been ripped from his skull as he dropped to the floor before he could catch himself. He sighed trying to figure out what he had done wrong before he heard his voice, his master's voice.

“You…Luka...here, come,” he mumbled in his garbled English.

Luka didn’t dare to look up from where his eyes were trained on the ground. He wasn’t sure that he was allowed to and if he did he didn’t want to see him. He didn’t want to see the man who had taken everything away. Not just from him, but from everyone else too. All the other boys in the cellar that he now lived there with.

“Ok, look,” his master said.

Luka didn’t move his head keeping his sight trained on the floor until he felt the impact stinging his cheek his master mumbling something in Russian or Croatian. Luka wasn’t sure which.

“He said look up,” he heard a heavily accented voice tell him, “He want to watch…watch tv. Learn.”

Luka looked up taking in the site of Besim and his master standing there his master smiling at him as Besim stood near the television. 

“You look way, you smack!” His master said clapping his hands loudly making Luka jump, “No more waring, SMACK!” he said repeating the gesture again, “Vy ponimayete?” (Do you understand?)

“He say he smack you, hard you no watch,” Besim summarized, “You understand?”

“Da,” Luka barely muttered.

“Skazhem, ya ponimayu,” Master said (say, I understand.)

“He want you say, ya ponimayu. You understand, yes?” Besim said.

“Da, I understand,” Luka said before Master smacked him upside the head.

“He mean in Russian, repeat; ya ponimayu,” Besim said as Luka rubbed at his cheek trying to wipe away the sting.

“Da, ya ponymejier,” Luka tried.

“Nyet, go slow,” Besim said, “Repeat, ya…”

“Ya,” Luka started.

“pooni,” Besim said.

“pooni.”

“MYoo,” Besim finished,

“MYoo,” Luka said sighing and putting it all together, “Ya ponimayu.”

“Good,” His master said clapping Luka’s back, “Now look!” he said pointing at the TV screen in front of him.

Luka didn’t understand what was going on. What was so special about the tv before Besim hit play a blank tape turning blue just briefly before he felt his heart starting to race. It was a boy. A boy around his age with some adult man. They walked from behind the camera so that they were standing in front of it the man almost looking like his frame was wrapped around the kid before he pushed him forward the kid making a grunting sound as he hit the bed somewhere around his stomach.

The man grabbed the boy’s legs by his pants lifting them up and pulling his jeans off in one motion leaving the boy laying there limply in his underwear. Why wasn’t he fighting him? Why was he just…

“Turn over,” the man said dropping the pair of jeans on the floor so that the boy was looking up at him, his eyes dark as he frowned up at the man, blinked up at him his green eyes looking confused almost scared as he bit his bottom lip lightly the freckles dusted across his nose looking almost like they were moving inward as he shook his head, his bright red hair movingly slightly as his chest started to heave.

He looked upset but, he wasn’t acting upset. The look on his face telling Luka he didn’t want to be there as the adult man took his belt off and held it taut in his hands smiling down at the boy.

“What are you going to do with that?” The boy barely whispered his eyes going wide in fright.

“I’m trying to decide if I should punish you, you did kill a man after all,” the man answered.

Wait this kid had killed someone? He didn’t look like he could kill a fly let alone an actual person. Was the man joking? How could that kid kill anyone? He had to weigh less than Luka did. He had…how was that even possible?

The boy’s eyes went even wider before he closed them tightly and sighed almost like he was trying to gather strength, to find bravery that wasn’t there, “I’ll be good.” The kid said.

“You will? Lately you’ve been resistant and in denial. How do I know you’ll be good?” the man asked back.

“Co-come here and I’ll show you,” the boy said as the man moved putting his weight on top of the boy so that the boy’s body was between his knees before he leaned forward before the camera angle moved. 

Now they were looking at the same scene from a side view the man kissing the boy. French kissing him hard, his hands at the back of the boys neck before he let his hands slide down the boys arms gripping his biceps as he used his body weight to push the boy against the mattress the boy who had gone mostly still his chest heaving like he was afraid, like he didn’t want to be there even though his eyes were very obviously trained on the man who broke the kiss starting to undo his shirt with one hand.

The boy let the man undress. Didn’t say a word his eyes frozen to the guy like he was the most interesting or dangerous thing he had ever seen in his life. Like looking away could cost him everything his face set and determined even as his eyes were big with fear his chest heaving as his body shook. The man then threw what was left of the boy’s clothes onto the floor next to his own.

“Nervous?” he asked the boy settling on top of him again starting to kiss down his chest and neck.

Why were they making Luka watch this? He thought that even though he was afraid to look away. Afraid of getting hit again or worse. Because there was so much worse he could and would do if he dared to look away even though he wanted to. His brain screaming at him that this kid didn’t want…he didn’t want whatever was happening to him to happen. Just like Luka hadn’t wanted it to happen. He could tell.

“Why?” He heard the boy reply in a breathy whisper to the man’s question.

“You’re shaking,” the man replied his head around the boy’s belly button as he noticed the boy’s hands balled into fists by his sides like he was trying to ground himself, trying to control himself, “You promised you’d be good, remember?”

Just then the man stuck his tongue out licking down the boy’s stomach below his belly button. Luka could feel his face turning red as his mouth dropped open in shock watching it. As the boy on the tape tensed up his whole body now visibly shaking like it was vibrating as he clamped his eyes shut.

“I know. Can I use the bathroom?” the boy asked slightly louder than he had been before.

“Yeah,” the man said smiling at him rubbing his hand up and down the boys hip as he did so, “Do you need a drink?” he asked him.

“A drink, drink?” he replied.

“If that’s going to stop you from hyperventilating because you look like you’re going to,” The man answered.

The boy nodded his seeming almost grateful for the response. Grateful for the man not being angry with him, “I feel like I’m going to,” he said sounding relieved.

“Ok, I’ll be right back baby. Just the bathroom, don’t go anywhere,” The man said before putting his pants back on and walking past the one camera and out of the room as the boy got up off the bed and walked out of camera shot from the camera angle everything was being viewed at.

What the fuck was he watching? His master wanted him to watch this? Watch this boy…this man and this …Luka understood that’s what he was there for. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was there for people to have sex with him but why, was his master making him watch this? 

He wanted to ask but was too afraid to say anything. Too afraid that he would be smacked again or worse punched. What if he decided to…you know, right there? All because Luka dared to ask, to look away.

You heard a door shut and then a few minutes later open while the boy looking over past the other camera.

“This enough?” he heard the same man ask only still out of frame.

The boy nodded his head the camera angle changing again for no reason considering they were both out of shot before the viewer heard a grunting and coughing sound almost like someone was choking on something.

“Woah, slow down baby! You’re going to kill yourself,” Luka heard the man say amused before the came angle changed again.

“I need more,” the boy said his voice sounding slightly horse.

“Ok,” Luka heard before the video went silent Besim pausing the video for a minute.

“You understand what seeing?” Besim asked.

Luka nodded his head.

There was a naked boy on camera and a man. A man that had been on top of him, kissing him. Licking his stomach. A man that was…Luka feeling sick just thinking about it. How that man was going to have sex with that boy. Was going to make him have sex.  
“Good, watch, learn,” Besim said before pressing play again.

A few minutes later the boy came back into shot walking over in front of the camera with the side angle and sitting back on the bed while the man slid a bottle of some kind under the bed frame and took his pants off.

“Can we wait for it to kick in?” I boy asked uncertainly putting his hand gently against the man’s chest as he started to climb back on top of the boy forcing him to lay down.

“Now, now, you said you’d be good,” The man reminded him smiling as he bit into the boys neck the boy flinching in surprise as he exhaled deeply probably in response to the feeling of teeth on his skin.

“I will just slow down a little, Da,” The boy said his voice still sounding hoarse from choking on the water or whatever he had been given to drink his eyes going wider and the movement of his chest and shoulders speeding up as he used his hand pressing it slightly harder into the man’s chest as he continued kissing and what looked like biting on his neck.

Da? Did that mean that was…that was his Dad? HIS DAD was …no, no they had to be kidding. Luka couldn’t watch this. No kid wanted to sleep with their Dad. No one wanted to…they had to be joking. Why were they…what was he supposed to learn from this?

“Da, slow…. slow down,” The kid squeaked as his body started shaking again the kid balling his hand into a fist at his side leaving the man’s chest, “Woah, ok…ok…ok…o…” the boy barely muttered as he started to still, his breathing started to slow down.

“Is it starting to kick in?” the man asked kissing the center of the boy’s chest smiling at him, “You’re shaking less.” He said before licking his way down the boy’s body again lifting the boy’s shaft and kissing his scrotum before licking it the boy’s eyes going wide as one of his hands reached down gently touching the top of his “Da’s” head. If that was really his Da.

The man laughed almost giggled biting his lip as he looked up, “I’d say so. I’d say it’s kicked in. Can you hear me? I put a little something extra in there for you baby.”

“Wh…,” was the only sound the kid managed to make like he was trying to speak but, his brain was moving too slowly to do so his mouth left gaping open as he Dad went back to what he was doing kissing and licking and sucking on the kids testicles as the kid’s hand rested on the top of his “Da’s” head. The kid’s hand resting lazily in the man’s hair.

“O,” the kid managed as the man licked up the boy’s scrotum and around the back of his shaft and up over his head.

“Yeah, baby?” he asked starting to rub up and down, “You love it when I suck you don’t you, baby?”

Why was…Luka didn’t want to watch this. He didn’t. He’d drugged him. He had heard him say it. He’d drugged that kid. That was supposed to be his kid. And he’d drugged him, and he was… Luka putting his hand over his mouth as he stared at the TV his eyes open wide in shock. Why were they making him watch this? What was the point of this? Why… Someone tapped his shoulder making him jump.

“You watch. No cry,” Besim said before he felt a heavier weight on his shoulder as his master leaned over him.

“On ne prichinyayet yemu vreda. Yemu eto nravitsya. Vy slyshite, kak on stonet. Yemu nravitsya, kogda yego chlen vsasyvayetsya,” His master muttered in his ear before biting his earlobe slightly and holding Luka to his chest. (He does not harm him. He likes it. You hear him moaning. He likes it when his cock is sucked.)

“Da…” the boy said nearly moaning the word his hand still in the man’s hair as he started to gasp, “Da…. Da..I’…Da…Da…” the boy said repeatedly each time the word came out his voice sounding more breathless, more panicked, “Da…I…. I….”

The boys whole body went rigid his toes curling as his knees went straight his “Da” grabbing them and squeezing slightly to keep the boys legs from locking around his head even as his “Da” moaned happily at the reaction he was getting before he started making slurping sounds and moaning, obscenely moaning as the kid, his own son ejaculated into his mouth.

“That’s right baby, feed Daddy. Give Daddy that boy juice,” the man said wiping at his mouth before he started kissing up the boy’s stomach to his chest, “Did that feel good baby?” the man asked.

The boy didn’t speak but nodded his head, his eyes closed tightly even as he was gasping for air, his chest heaving.

“You want Daddy’s cum now? You want me to fill your special pussy with cum because you’re Daddy’s cum bucket. Because you love it so much?” he asked the boy who didn’t move at all in response, who didn’t say or do anything the man getting up and walking over to a drawer and pulling something out which he opened quickly and scooped something into his hand before leaving it right there on the table top. A jar of Vaseline in plain view of the camera.

“Want me to fuck your sweet boy pussy?” he muttered before going back over to the bed using his clean hand to gently guide the boy into bending his knee before climbing on top of him again pushing his fingers inside the kid who let out a small whimper, “It’s ok baby, I’m just getting you ready. That’s all. It’ll be my cock in just a minute and I know that’s your favorite part. You love it when Daddy cum’s inside you don’t you baby? You have the best feeling pussy ever. My favorite one baby boy.”

Luka felt like he was going to be sick. The kid was barely conscious. The kid wasn’t even awake enough to bend his own knees without direction and his master was making him watch this. Making him watch this kid being raped. His mom had told him that’s what rape was. Rape was when you couldn’t say yes, and this kid hadn’t said yes. Not even once. Not verbally and not while he wasn’t on drugs so that had to mean this kid wasn’t ok with whatever was going on.

He had told the man to wait. That he would be good, but he hadn’t said that he wanted to have sex with him. He hadn’t said that at all. What was the point in watching this? What was the point at all?

Luka’s master pulled Luka into his chest and muttered something else in his ear that Luka couldn’t understand at all, “Vy slyshite etot vlazhnyy zvuk? Eto kak zhenshchina. Eto oznachayet, chto on etogo khochet. Yemu zharko. Bol'shinstvo mal'chikov lyubyat eto, ikh kiska prosit ob etom, dazhe yesli oni etogo ne ponimayut. U tebya yest'. Tebe ponravilsya moy chlen, i ya uveren, chto ty khochesh' bol'shego. Poka vy dayete moim kliyentam to, o chem oni prosyat i kak oni ob etom sprashivayut, vy mozhete imet' ves' penis, kotoryy mozhet ponadobit'sya 

vashey malen'koy kiske, a zatem nekotoryye, i eto budet nezhno, no yesli vy etogo ne sdelayete, ya ne budu khochu znat'.” (Do you hear that wet sound? It's like a woman. This means that he wants it. He's feeling hot. Most boys love it, their pussy asks for it, even if they do not understand it. You have. You liked my cock, and I'm sure you want more. If you give my clients what they ask for and how they ask about it, you can have all the cock that your little pussy might need, and then some. And it will be gentle, but if you do not, you don’t want to know.)

Besim laughed slightly at whatever he said before he cleared his throat trying to repeat it to Luka with a straight face but, failing, “He say that sound mean he like it, that he want it, the sex. That even if they don’t …know it. Even you ask for it and want. That if you good to client you get all you want and more but you bad, bad things happen.”

“oh lovely,” Luka thought to himself. That’s totally what he wanted was some dick up his ass. That was the last thing Luka wanted especially if it was anything like what he was being forced to watch, the boy’s body not under his control as he drooled and moaned as some guy said those things to him, made him do those things.

“Oh, there we go baby,” the man said kissing the boys neck before the camera angle switched again, showing the first angle it had shown the man’s fingers inside the boys bottom before he pulled them out and lined up, “We’ll show everyone how much you love cock because you’re my special little cum bucket huh? Daddy’s special boy. That’s...” the man stopped speaking almost like he was at a loss of words as he lined up and started pushing himself forward somehow reaching back and wrapping the boy’s legs around his waist as he groaned in satisfaction.

“That’s it, baby just like that,” the man muttered kissing the boy’s chest as the boy laid mostly limp under him his body jerking suddenly as he moaned loudly, “Shhh…it’s ok baby, it’s just me. I’m just getting in there. We’re going to go nice and slow ok baby? Make love nice and slow before I fill you with my cum. I know you want it, no need to be in a hurry baby boy.”

“hhhh…D….,” the boy muttered and moaned before the man grunted happily.

“There we go, baby. I’m in now. Now just let me take over. Let me give you all the cum you could ever want, ok baby boy? God, I love you,” he said before his body flexed forward his hips moving his ass cheeks clamping together as he used his pelvis to push into the kid under him who tensed and made a small sound, “I know baby, just let it happen, let yourself feel good. Let me use my cock to make you…yes, oh…that’s it…yes, baby boy…oh god…that…”  
“Da….,” the boy managed opening his eyes blinking up at him.

“You’re ok, baby,” the man said kissing the boy’s forehead as he kept thrusting in and out the boy blinking at him his eyes wide.

“Da…it…oh shit,” the kid said.

“Yeah? You like that? Is that the spot baby?” the man asked kissing the boys neck as the boy balled his fists around the sheets beside him.

“Oh shi…ahahaahahaha,” the boy panted his body responding making his “Da” laugh happily.

“I know, baby. You too. You feel so good baby boy. I fucking love you so much, such a sweet pussy the best pussy…my …. oh god yes, that’s it…that’s it…”

“sh…sh…oh fuck,” the boy said rather loudly making the man laugh again before he bit lightly into the boy’s right nipple the camera angle switching just in time to catch it from the side.

“That’s it baby let me know how good you feel. Let me know how badly you want my cum, my little cum bucket huh? Always begging for Daddy to cum inside. You like it when I come inside don’t you baby boy?” the man said, “that’s it…mov…fuck yeah…that’s it baby…that’s it.”

“Da…. I’…I’m…ahahahahahahaha, oh fuck!” the boy said his eyes rolling as his body went rigid again his legs going straight as boards.

“FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE OH FUCK Y….” The man groaned and panted heavily his whole body stilling on top of the boy gasping before he rolled off him laying down next to him and whispering something unintelligible before kissing the boys cheek, “You want some more?” he asked touching the boy’s body lightly causing the boy to wiggle a little bit.

He didn’t look like he wanted more he looked tired, worn out. He looked like he wanted to stop. He had probably wanted to stop before he had even started. Luka wanting to cry knowing what that felt like. Wanting to be finished before it had ever really begun. How his two sexual encounters had felt that way and he had closed his eyes just praying for them to end. Just praying for everything to end.

“You’re still a little hard,” the man said smiling nuzzling the boy's neck like he was a lover. Luka really hoping that wasn’t the poor kid's Dad thinking of how he would absolutely kill himself if his own Dad was doing that to him. Drugging him and making him have sex like that, “How about I take care of that for you baby huh? Suck on your sweet tasty, sexy cock huh?” the man said.

“N…Da…I…,” the boy said closing his eyes as the man nearly deep throated him right off the bat the kid making this pained sound somewhere between a moan and a hum his body jerking as his Da’s head bobbed up and down on his penis. As his Da gave him a blow job, another one.

Luka sighed heavily, at least the guy fucking shut up. He was disgusting. Saying all those nasty things to a kid who was supposedly his son.

“Da…I…I…,” the kid moaned wiggling, thrashing almost like he was trying to get away like he wanted it to stop, “p…p…pl…. plea…. plea…please…. please, Da…. I…. please, please.”

Please? Was he begging him to do it or was he begging him to stop? The kid’s sounds becoming wordless once again as his whole body shook before he let out a scream and went rigid again the man coming up for air laughing happily.

“That was a nice one,” the man muttered, “You taste so good baby, so sweet,” the man said kissing the boys belly button, “Everything about you is so sexy, so perfect. You’ve even got me hard again. I know you want to help me with that.”

The man didn’t waste any time climbing back on top of the boy, having sex with him again as he called him those things again. Saying that the boy loved his cum and that he felt good, Luka wondering if men were going to say those things to him if they…not if, when. When they raped him. His master maybe sensing the change in his body language taking Luka’s hand and kissing the back of it.

“Ne bespokoytes', poka vy khoroshi, kazhdyy raz mozhet byt' kak to, chto vy vidite zdes'. YA ne budu davat' vam plokhikh kliyentov, yesli vy khoroshiy mal'chik i delayete to, chto oni govoryat vam,” The master muttered as he then kissed Luka’s cheek, (Do not worry, as long as you are good, each time can be like what you see here. I will not give you bad clients if you are a good boy and do what they tell you.)

“He say if you good. He be good. Treat you like this. Have client treat you like this. Be nice,” Besim explained.

Luka wanted to ask the question as Besim stopped the video and pushed eject but, he knew. He knew that whatever he was about to see was going to be an answer to what would happen if he wasn’t good.


	12. Naked and shaking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka starts to learn what day to day life is going to look like for him under the control of his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 94 to 100

“Now, we show you one way client like. We now show you other. Client will tell you they want… Oni khotyat, chtoby vy krichali, umolyali, cry?” Besim asked putting his fists up against both his cheeks and moving them in a questioning manner to which Luka nodded his head telling him that was the right word to use. (They want you to scream, to beg.) 

“When they do this, you act way we show you,” Besim finished speaking putting another tape in the VCR and pressing play.

This video had the same boy in it a man grabbed him hard by the neck and threw him onto a big bed in the dingy room they were standing it before he climbed on his back and bit into his shoulder causing the boy to scream as two other guys tied him down or put cuffs around his wrists and ankles more like while he continued to scream before another guy joined them. The second guy shoved his thumbs hard into the kid's cheeks causing him to open his mouth as he gasped in pain before he shoved his penis into the boy's mouth who made a sound of protest before he started gagging on the dick in his mouth.

While the second guy did that the other one shoved into him from behind, “That’s right take it bitch. You fucking little slut huh? Like getting your sweet little ass fucked!” the first guy moaned as he started thrusting in and out of the boy who looked like he was crying like he was struggling to breathe his hands balled into fists as his movement yanked at the chains holding him down.

The men laughed. Told him to take it harder, deeper as the boy cried, as he made gurgling sounds like he was trying to breathe until finally, the one man quit using him, using his mouth the boy’s whole body collapsing as he gasped for air while the other man kept going. Kept raping him while he cried.

The boy desperately pulled at the restraints whimpering and crying the man that was using his ass smacking him hard on the ass and yelling at him for struggling for trying to get away as he cried before he thrust into the boy so hard he nearly lifted off the bed with each thrust.

This video was more horrifying than the last. Luka again wondering why they were making him watch this, forcing him to watch this kid …these horrible things happen to this kid. Luka wondering what this boy had done to deserve being treated like that.  
“PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!” The boy said loudly, cried out before he started hiccupping repeatedly making this sound like he was choking like something was wrong as he sobbed the men undoing his legs and one of his arms before he started sobbing outright. Just bawling in pain and probably fear as he got up fast almost like he was about to run yanking his one restrained arm backward at a funny angle as he fell to the ground screaming.

They wanted him to do that? To break his own arm as someone made him have sex? Luka, not understanding. He felt his whole body shaking as he stared at the screen his eyes glued to it like a train wreck he couldn’t look away from his master clearing his throat behind him somewhere.

"игнорировать его. Это не случится с тобой, если ты будешь хорош. Если вы плохо ничего не спасет вас от него, хотя. И я не тратить свое время на получение медицинской помощи для мальчиков, которые не являются хорошими и не следовать указаниям ", His master said into his ear again before kissing his cheek, “Я уверен, что это не будет проблемой для вас, хотя, вы, похоже, хороший мальчик. Ты мой особенный мальчик, Разве ты не лука? (Ignore it. That won’t happen to you if you’re good. If you’re bad nothing will save you from it though. And I don’t waste my time getting medical treatment for boys who aren’t good and don’t follow directions “I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you though, you seem like a good boy. You’re my special boy, aren’t you Luka?”)

Luka wasn’t sure what his master had said but he nodded his head in agreement as Besim turned off the video laughing slightly at Luka’s reaction. The way his eyes were still wide glued to the TV, the way his breathing was fast as his chest heaved in panic. Apparently Besim found it all amusing. He smiled as he spoke, “He say don’t pay attention to it. Will not happen if you good. That he not help boys who not good and don’t do as told but he know that don’t be problem for you because you special boy, yes?”

“Da,” Luka said nodding his head again numbly.

“Good my sexy boy, you go back downstairs. I will bring you back for real food for lunch. Promise,” His master said before grabbing Luka forcefully by the back of the neck making Luka go tense before he pushed his tongue past Luka’s teeth making him slightly inhale his master’s tongue as he forcefully kissed him.

Luka didn’t like the way it felt. Didn’t understand why people enjoyed French kissing. It felt slimy and out of control, too big for his mouth making him want to struggle to get away but, he knew better. He knew if he did his arm would end up broken like the boys on the video or worse…so much worse. Luka sighing in relief as Besim gently grabbed his arm and led him from the room and back downstairs into the area where the other boys were. Where he was no longer alone with just Besim and their master. Where even though it wasn’t really safe, he was in the safest place he could be.

Luka was taken back to the basement and the door was closed and locked behind him. He felt numb. People were going to do that to him? He was going to make him do that?  
Not just with his master but with other people? To him, it looked like it hurt. Not just the bad one where they broke the kid's arm but, the other one. The one with the guy and then…the way his penis had moved in and out of the kid's body. How they kid seemed so scared even though he was drugged.

How he had muttered and groaned and grunted as the man had called him names. Called him a cum bucket, said he was his dad. Someone touching him on the shoulder in the dark making him jump.

“Vour shaking,” he heard Ed said, “Are vou ok?’

“I’ll be ok,” he said trying not to cry.

How could…how was he supposed to do that?’

“What happened?” he heard Seamus asked.

“He sho…showed me something. He said that I …if I’m good they’ll…I don’t want…I don’t…”

“Shhh…,” Seamus told him, “They showed you a video?”

Luka nodded his head. He had never even imagined anything like that. Someone doing that to him. Sure, master had already raped him but, it hadn’t been like that. He hadn’t been …He hadn’t asked Luka to moan for him or beg him for it. He hoped that wouldn’t be something his master would want from him, those people would want from him.

“Just vorget avout it,” Ed said shaking his head, “It von’t matter vor a vhile.”

“Why do you say all of your b’s w’s and f’s as v’s?” Garb asked Ed sweetly.

“I speak different. I am vrom not var. I have accent. Vou have accent,” Ed answered giving Garb a small smile.

“I’m hungry,” Garb said quietly.

“They’ll let us eat shortly,” Bart said quietly, “Usually some fruit or something. I don’t know who they are vorking viff tovay vut, it vill ve Nije dobro, jako lose, (not good, very bad.)

“Da,” Ed said nodding his head, “They vill ve safe though. They are vot really used yet. Ve vill vorry avout that.”

“About what?” Eric asked.

“Pay attention,” Seamus said, “They are going to pull at least one of us out for training they said. But, he’s saying because Luka is green and so is Garb the odds of it being them are slim. So we need to try and be aware of what’s going on.”

“Oh,” Eric said nodding his head, “Pain.”

“Da,” Ed said nodding his head before he opened up his arms, “It vill ve ok.”

Luka noticed how Ed had been trying to keep everyone calm. Sticking up for everyone. The observation made Luka wonder if that was ok and if it wasn’t how long Ed would be allowed to stay. Luka imagined the master and his clients wouldn’t like Ed interfering with things. Trying to keep the younger boys around him safe.

The door opened again and Besim came down the steps yelling at them in Russian. Telling them something as Ed summarized in English. It was time to eat. That they were going to eat and then meet in the sitting room. That they were to eat in silence and then they would meet with the master.

Garb didn’t leave Luka’s side. He didn’t speak but he clung to Luka like animal hair clings to a black sweater. He had chosen his protector. Someone who spoke English like he did, someone who didn’t understand what was happening the same way he didn’t understand. 

Luka felt bad for Garb. He was so tiny Luka couldn’t picture him surviving this. Not being in pain as the days wore on. As he didn’t get enough food and he started to feel sick and tired all the time. It had only been three days and Luka could already feel the difference in himself. 

The difference of not having real food and having it. It had probably been more like 3 weeks but it had only been three days in the house. In the house with their master and Besim and Adem. Three days where they were mostly left to lay on cots naked in the dark and stare at each other while they fought their way in and out of sleep.

Garb held onto Luka’s hand after they made their way to the living room Adem standing by the Master's side as they all looked at the ground, their eyes down before the Master spoke.

“Imamo dva tjedna prije nego što otvorimo. Želim biti siguran da su svi spremni. Mi ćemo početi koristiti ove noću. Uskoro ćete dobiti odjeću. Odjeća se treba nositi samo kad je kuća zatvorena i nije puna klijenata. Svakom ćete provesti dvije noći sa mnom i tijekom dana ćemo se čistiti i pripremiti.” The master said looking at them pointing to an open box on the ground by his feet. (We have two weeks before we open. I want to make sure everyone is ready. We'll start using them at night. You'll soon get some clothes. Clothes should only be worn when the house is closed and not full of clients. Everyone will spend two nights with them, while during the day cleaning the house and preparing.)

“Master say we have two weeks before open. He make sure everyone is ready. We use these at night. Get clothes soon. Clothes only worn when house is closed and no clients. Each will spend two nights with master to make ready. During the day we be clean the house and prepare,” Besim said for everyone.

Luka looked at the box on the floor noticing what was in it but, not knowing what it was. They looked like black rubber arrowheads almost but the end was a flat circle some of the boys around him sighing in what seemed to be relief as they looked at the contents of the box like it was a good thing. Like it was somehow helpful.

Their master clapped his hands, “Svatko, pogledajte. Ti i ti, koja su tvoja imena? Započnite s zidovima. Ti i ti, imena? Počet ćete u kuhinji s Ademom. Vas dvoje, trebate početi s čišćenjem podova, a vas dvoje radite na kupaonicama s Besim. Sad kreni!”( Everyone, look. You and you, what are your names? Start with the walls. You and you, names? You will start in the kitchen with Adem. You two, you need to start cleaning the floor, and you two work on the bathrooms with Besim. Now go!)

It seemed like after that almost every day had a routine to it. The same movement and same feeling. They were woken up given food. Usually, some fruit and oatmeal, sometimes some eggs if they were lucky and then they were told to clean. They spent all day cleaning and then were made to sit and watch porno or watch tata rape one of them while he told them what he was doing. How sometimes different clients would want you to fight back or play shy. Or others would want you to spread your legs and bat your eyes at them like you wanted it. Like you liked it.

Luka started to learn the languages around him. Bits and pieces of it. One of the phrases he finally learned to understand was, “spetsial'nyy mal'chik” which was something Master said a lot. It meant “special boy.” It was something he said when he expected Luka to…do things. Those things.

He also learned yes and no in both Russian and Croatian. Small phrases were something him and Garbis seemed to learn together as he Garbis followed him around and helped him with his chores because Garb was too little to do anything. At night it was worse. Besim or Adem were horrible. The Master would sometimes leave the house or choose a boy to take to his bedroom and shut the door but Adem and Besim, they were horrible.

They would choose whatever boy they wanted and rape him right there in front of everyone sometimes telling them to scream, to cry. One of Adem favorites to pick on was Bart. He would hurt him and then Bart would spend most of the night sitting over a bucket biting into a dirty rag. It was to keep himself from screaming because his stomach hurt. Eventually his body would just give out and he’d sleep until the sun came up when they finally got up for breakfast. 

One day after cleaning Master made them gather in the living room and then he started speaking, “Сегодня мы открываемся в шесть. Я жмуравей всех принять душ. Вы ваш bОда хаИ все. Я скажу тебе, когда ты закончите. В данномАль приз будет наносится и лука. Люди платят много денег, чтобы see их. Вы двое будете себя вести. Я готов к униформе. Душ, но не не займет слишком много времени.” (Today we open at six. I want everyone to take a shower. You’re your body hair all. I'll tell you when you're done. The special prize will be Garbis and Luka. People pay a lot of money to see them. You two will behave. I have uniforms ready. Shower but do not take too long)

Luka hadn’t taken a shower since he had gotten there. It seemed weird, Adem telling them that’s what the master had said, that they could…they were allowed to shower. They went to a bathroom and lined up. They were always naked so it was no longer a big deal. They lined up and two or three at a time and scrubbed. The water wasn’t even warm by the time he and Garbis got in and when they got back out he found out their “uniforms” were little silver metallic underwear. Not even really worth it.  
So now it was…this was what he was supposed to spend his life doing. What he would die doing.


	13. Ripping the soul from the body and leaving only rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts and it doesn't seem to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 to 109 warnings are obviously very strong is a story about sexual slavery and human trafficking so yeah there's rape.

When they were done they were lined up in the living and told to stare at the floor. Luka could feel his whole body shaking as he stood at one end of the line and Garbis at the other. He wanted to be near him, to keep him safe.

He was just a little boy. He didn’t understand what was happening, not the way Luka did. Luka wasn’t sure how he was supposed to protect him but, he desperately wanted to. How he was supposed to protect anyone when he couldn’t even protect himself.

“ Vse budut dvigat'sya. YA khochu, chtoby vse vstryakhnuli svoi zadnitsy. Tantsuyte pod muzyku, flirtuyte, razvratniki. Kogda ya vyklyuchu muzyku, vy vstanete na kover v forme, i lyudi budut delat' stavki na vas. Tot, kto predlozhit naivysshuyu tsenu za vas, budet tem, s kem vy voydete v komnatu. Posle togo, kak vy zakonchite, vy vernetes', i drugoy chelovek, kotoryy zhelayet zaplatit' tu zhe tsenu, budet tem, kto snova voydet v komnatu s vami. Vy budete delat' eto do tekh por, poka nikto bol'she ne skhvatit vashu ruku, togda vam budet razresheno pomyt'sya i lech' spat'.

Luka, ty osobennyy. Poskol'ku vy novichok, vas budut predlagat' tol'ko osobym gostyam, i oni smogut delat' to, chto khotyat, v predelakh dosyagayemosti. Ty budesh' khoroshim mal'chikom ili tebya ne zaderzhat. YA ozhidayu, chto ty budesh' sebya vesti. Vot i vse teper' vse vyglyadyat schastlivymi! Dance!” Their master said to everyone as they stared at their feet Adem clearing his throat before he spoke.

“He say that he want everyone to look happy, dance, flirt. When he turn music off you will come to carpet stand, arms behind back, head down like we practice, and they will bid. Whoever wins bid will grab arm you go with him to room, you fuck. When you are done you come back out, you flirt, new guy grab your arm you go with him, you fuck. You do that until no one grab your arm anymore. 

Luka and Garbis is different. Luka talk and flirt with special guest. And then go to room. People pay good money to see Luka. If Luka is not a good boy he will not be stay here. Everyone to behave and be happy. Now eat and dance!” 

With that music turned on. Music Luka wasn’t expecting to hear. It was music like his mom listened to. Disco music and some Rock like Elvis men slowly starting to arrive. Most of them didn’t seem to speak English a couple of them gravitating towards certain boys. One of them going up to Seamus and smacking his ass in greeting to which Seamus smiled nervously before greeting the guy.

Luka wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do really. Just kind of standing there and nodding his head to the music as his master socialized before Master and Besim walked up to him Master grabbing his arm as Luka looked at the floor not sure what else to do.

“So, this is the new one?” The guy said in slightly accented American English.

“Da, this Luka. Luka is new boy. He from US. From your home,” Besim said repeating what the master was saying in broken English instead of Russian or Croatian.

“He’s pretty. Aren’t you?” The guy said making Luka fight hard to resists the urge to hug himself. 

He knew what the guy wanted. What he was there for. He’d only been touched the two times but, he’d seen a lot of videos. He knew what the guy wanted, what they all wanted.

He didn’t want to do that with them. It had hurt even if it hadn’t been the worst pain in his life. He didn’t want those men touching his body like that. Like Master or as he made him call him when they were alone “tata” touched him. His whole-body shivering as they talked. As he tried to tune them out.

“He’s very pretty. He hasn’t been with anyone but you? Where have you been hiding him?” The guy asked Master.

“This is opening of house. He waits until grand opening and then people pay good money like you to break in,” Besim said shrugging his shoulders.

“He’s such a sweetheart, he might already be broken,” The man said almost laughing as he touched the nape of Luka’s neck, running his hands lightly through Luka’s hair.

He didn’t want the man touching him the contact making Luka shiver slightly as he tried not to panic. As he tried to make sure he stayed calm and still like Master had told him he needed to unless he was flirting with a customer which was something he had failed to do.

“He shy but he will be good boy. He know what to do,” Besim repeated in English.

“And he’s American? Like my boys?” the man asked.

“Yes. We thought you have more boys then just American though,” Besim repeated.

“Well, yeah technically they are my boss’s boys but, you know. I come here to make sure they make it to the runners. I actually just picked up a few and dropped them off with one of the runners. They are going to take them to the coast, Slano and then across all the way,” the guy said.

“Where are you from again?” Besim asked repeating the words that had been spoken in Russian by the master.

“Right now, I live in Florida,” the man answered, “I mean it’s kind of everywhere in Florida but most of the time I spend at my brother’s house. I told you about that.”

“Da, yes, all the little cuties he has,” Besim said both he and the master laughing.

“My favorite over there is around the same age as Luka here,” The man said running his hand through Luka’s hair again, “Quiet like he is too. He’s a sweetheart. How much are you going to charge?”

Luka felt like he was going to be sick. The man was asking how much it would cost for him to…to have sex with him. It taking every ounce of Luka’s will to follow his training. To stay still with his hands behind his back as he let the guy run his hands through Luka’s hair. As he felt sick to his stomach.

“6,550 Kuna,” Besim answered.

“That’s not bad,” The guy said laughing, “He’s worth a little more than that I think. He seems sweet. How about I give you closer to 8,550? Does that seem good?”

“He thinks you are overpaying. He’s been used twice,” Besim said as Luka felt his face turning red just hearing it. Hearing Besim and master say that he’d…he’d had sex twice. 

“How about you talk to me? Are you a good boy, Luka?” the man asked him.

Luka wasn’t sure what to say. If he was supposed to try and speak Russian or Croatian which Master switched between the two or if he was supposed to speak English, English like the man spoke, like he spoke Luka instead choosing to nod his head not sure, what else he should do.

“How about you talk? Dance, you pay that much you can do whatever you like,” Besim said, “You know how it goes, leave money in box by room door before you go in. Leave anytime you like. You can speak to him Luka, is ok good boy.” Besim said repeating the same words the master was speaking in English as Master patted Luka gently on the shoulder before he walked away to socialize with other patrons.

“You can look at me,” The man said, “You don’t have to stare at the floor. I like puppy’s sometimes, but not all the time. Let me see your face.”

The man put his hand on Luka’s chin Luka closing his eyes and trying to breathe, to stay calm even though Master was gone. Reminding himself it was really important now that master was gone before he looked up.

The guy had blue eyes and a young face. He didn’t look American but, different. Luka wasn’t even sure how you could look not American but, he didn’t something about the way he carried himself seeming off, different. His light brown hair was brushed back and neatly gelled and he had a ton of cologne on that suddenly seemed to overpower Luka’s sense of smell. 

“You’re not American,” Luka said before his eyes went wide realizing how he had sounded the guy laughing in response.

“Actually I am. My father was British, that might what you’re hearing,” The guy said smiling. I won’t tell, ok?”

Luka nodded his head the guy’s eyes wrinkling in amusement as he smiled, Luka not sure what to say or do. Feeling stupid, feeling…

“It’s ok to be shy it actually reminds me of someone that’s very special to me,” he told Luka.

“I remind you of someone special?” Luka asked not feeling special at all but, wondering why or how he would make this guy think that.

“Yeah, one of my nephews. He’s probably close to your age. He’s a sweet boy a little unsure of himself sometimes especially in the bedroom but, he’s sweet. It’s very enduring,” The guy said, “I’m Ben.”

“Luka, I think,” Luka said quietly.

“That’s what your master said, yes,” Ben said nodding his head, “So you haven’t done anything with anyone but him?”

Luka nodded his head. He would say his face started to get warm again, but it hadn’t stopped feeling warm since the moment Ben had started speaking to him since Master and Besim had left them alone. Since he had learned how much money he was worth. How much money it took for someone to sleep with him.

“That’s ok. It doesn’t have to be a big deal,” Ben tried to assure him, “I’ll go slow. I’ll be nice. Usually, I like it a little rough but it’s not too often I get a chance with a boy as inexperienced as you are. How old are you?” 

“12,” Luka barely managed.

“Yeah just slightly older than my nephew. It’ll be nice. I like doing things other Daddy’s or customers might not like so much but Master said that he showed you some videos to give you an idea?” Ben asked him smiling.

Luka nodded his head. Just thinking about the videos made him sick. How the boy, his own Dad had raped him. Made him do those things after drugging him. Made him make those sounds that just hearing at made Luka’s face glow bright red like his face was glowing now thinking about it. Knowing that’s what Ben wanted from him.

“You can talk to me,” Ben said trying to encourage Luka to speak.

“About what?” Luka asked him.

“Anything you want,” Ben told him, “I can do most of the talking for now but, later I think it’d be more interesting if you…” he said trailing off, “You need to learn how to flirt I think.”

“Flirt?” Luka asked.

“You know, like with the girls at home. Touch their shoulder lightly, “he said grabbing Luka’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Just talk about nothing. Those types of things. Men like that stuff just like girls just pretend you’re really interested in what is being said, give some feedback here and there. I’ll teach you some other stuff when we’re ready,” Ben said smiling.

When they were ready. Did he mean ready to go into a room and…? Luka wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for that. To do that with anyone again. 

“I’ll teach you how to flirt,” Ben said suddenly grabbing Luka hard pulling him close, “Shhh…relax. I see it in your eyes you need to relax. You don’t want to make master mad. You don’t want to make me mad. Ok?”

Luka nodded his head Ben’s hands on his ass as Ben pulled him tight against his body, against his front. All Luka was wearing were the little silver shorts that was all he was allowed to wear, and he felt too naked and too stupid to do anything. He didn’t want this guy touching him. He didn’t want to do this.

“Lean your head in and rest it on my shoulder, ok?” Ben told him, “Close your eyes and hold me and just try to relax. We’re dancing.”

Luka nodded his head again his whole body shaking as he did what he was told. He knew he had no choice other than to do what he was told he’s seen what happened to Bart or Ed when they didn’t do what they were told. How bad it was. How they got kicked. Sometimes really hard or they were forced to wear plugs in their asses for days at a time because they had been bad.

“There you go. See? You’re nervous and I can feel you shaking but you look relaxed. That’s good Daddy’s like it when you look relaxed. If I make jokes and you can pretend to laugh at them, that they’re funny it goes down better. Even if you don’t understand the language if everyone else laughs you should laugh too,” Ben told him starting to massage Luka’s ass, Luka squeezing Ben’s bicep slightly as he felt the movement on his body.

“Just relax,” Ben said, “I’m checking out what I’m paying for, that’s all. It’s nice and round. Probably sweet just like you are. Has he done that yet? Eaten your ass? I like eating ass. It has a nice flavor to it sometimes, especially when it’s cleaned out. Did Daddy make sure you were nice and clean?”

What? Yeah, he’d…Luka didn’t think he liked it. It had felt weird, wet, wrong. He didn’t want to do that again. He didn’t want to do any of it again the music suddenly stopping all the boys moving to the front of the room Luka going to do the same as Ben grabbed his wrists hard keeping him in place by his side.

“You’re mine first. Don’t worry about going to the line,” Ben said, “How about we head to the room, ok?”

He smiled at him. Luka’s stomach feeling like he was about to throw up. He didn’t want to do this. He knew he had to but, he didn’t want to. He wanted to do anything else with anyone. He didn’t want this guy touching him his legs going numb as the guy pulled him down the hallway they only went down when they cleaned rooms, changed the sheets on the bed and vacuumed. The guy going up to one of the biggest rooms automatically and putting the money into the brown box on the front of the door that was always locked before he pulled the door open smiling.

“Ok,” he said as he led Luka into the room and turned to lock the door, “Take off your shorts.”

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to take off his shorts. Luka not sure what to do. How to respond.

“Take them off or I will, and I’ll tell your master and he’s not going to be happy. He’ll give you to anyone that’s willing to pay as much as I did, and they won’t be as nice as I’m offering to be right now. This is your only warning. Take them off like the slut you are or you’re going to pay.”

Luka nodded his head. He wasn’t sure what pay meant but it had to be as bad if not worse than what Besim did to Bart. How he liked to kick him in the chest and stomach when he cried too much when he told Besim no or to leave the younger boys alone. He could feel his hands shaking as he rolled his silver briefs down his legs exposing himself, his face burning in shame.

“There we go sweetheart,” Ben said starting to unbutton his fancy shirt. As Luka stood there naked fighting the urge to use his hands to cover himself, “You are a good boy, aren’t you?”

That’s what Master called him, “good boy” “special boy”. He didn’t want to be good or special anymore. He just wanted to go home. Wanted to beg Ben to let him go home as he glanced up from where he was watching his feet as Ben’s shirt hit the floor.

Ben smiled at him pulling his undershirt off too as he walked towards Luka, his eyes looking weird for some reason. Making Luka’s insides go even colder as he wrapped his arms around Luka’s body again Ben’s hands trailing down his back, his spine to the small of his back.

“You’re a beautiful boy, you know that?” Ben whispered into Luka’s ear before he kissed his earlobe licking it gently making it hard for Luka to breathe, to swallow. So, he was going to do this, going to...Luka inhaled sharply as Ben’s hands started playing with his sides, his hips.

“Does that tickle?” Ben whispered Luka nodding his head slowly as he did like Ben had told him earlier leaned into Ben’s body because he could feel his own body shaking uncontrollably Luka grabbing Ben’s biceps again.

“You can talk to me. I didn’t get a boy that speaks English for no reason,” Ben muttered his hands going to Luka’s ass and started to rub as he backed Luka up towards the bed.

“W…What do you want me to talk about?” Luka barely managed his mouth feeling dry.

“How do you like Bosnia so far?” Ben asked shrugging his shoulders.

Bosnia? That’s where he was? He was in Bosnia? He’d never…he didn’t even know where that was.

“Where is that?” Luka asked.

“Here,” Ben answered simply, “Do you like it?” he asked starting to slobber on Luka’s neck as Luka tried to sit down on the bed, “no, flat. Come on baby. We’re going to mess this bed up nice and good, ok?”

Luka nodded his head as Ben made him lay down on it, on a bed that he had cleaned and changed the sheets on every day for what felt like weeks even though no one had ever slept in it and now someone finally was, or at the very least they were going to have sex in it. That was mostly what he had done. Make beds, scrub floors, clean toilets and then slept and repeated the process over again day after day while being told that one day soon he was going to laying down with someone, letting them into his body even though his brain was having trouble processing it now that it was happening.

“You taste good,” Ben muttered into his skin Luka trying to breathe, trying to stay calm as his body started to feel weird. Weird like Master had made it feel weird, weird in a way he didn’t think he liked. Not anywhere close.

“Thanks?” Luka managed quietly as he heard himself moan Ben biting down on a certain spot that was almost on the back of his neck, a spot that somehow felt good even though he didn’t want it too.

“Yeah? That’s a good place huh? Good boy,” Ben stopped kissing for a minute undoing his belt and throwing it away as he started rubbing the outside of Luka’s legs trying to get Luka to wrap his legs around Ben’s waist, “Come on, let me have it. Just let it happen.”

Luka gave up. Gave up trying to fight it even a little bit. The way Ben had said the words more of a warning, a command then encouragement, Luka wrapping his legs around the man’s waist as he continued to kiss and slobber on Luka’s neck, on his collarbone and chest his body starting to feel warm, to respond.

He hated himself for it. For how it felt. How his body seemed to like what this man was doing to it until he bit down into his neck hard causing Luka to moan slightly in pain.

“It’s ok baby,” Ben tried to assure him, “Just relax. I’m going to stop for a minute and take my pants off, ok?”

Luka nodded his head allowing himself to fall out of Ben’s arms and go limp against the pillows as he tried to catch his breath. The only other person he’d made out with had been Master. But he’d…he didn’t feel nearly as winded when Master had done it. However, the master hadn’t been touching as much, grinding and pulling. Luka wondering what he was supposed to do as he watched Ben take off his pants.

“What do you want me to do?” Luka managed to ask.

“Oh, baby you’re doing it,” Ben said a slight laugh in his voice as he reached over Luka’s body and into a bowl on top of the nightstand pulling a small black square out of it, “I’m supposed to use this. You know what it is?”

“A condom,” Luka answered nodding his head.

“That’s right but, you’re a good boy, right?” Ben asked him.

No, no, no. He didn’t want to do it like that. That was gross. That could make you sick. He didn’t want to do it like that.

“Shhh…,” Ben said climbing on top of Luka, his body weight anchoring Luka to the mattress, “Be a good boy. I paid enough to get what I want.”

“Please?” Luka barely managed.

“Oh, I’ll make it feel really good, baby. I promise,” Ben said grabbing a tube of stuff before he pulled on Luka, pulling his knees apart.

It hurt. None of it felt good. It burned and stabbed, and he didn’t stop. Even when Luka couldn’t keep himself from screaming out anymore because he was trying to be a “good boy” Ben didn’t stop. When he thought it was over, that Ben was finally done as he got dressed another man opened the door. And then another. And another. Luka lost count. Lost sense of time some of them talking and watching as others…eventually his whole body shutting down, him watching from the ceiling as they kept going. By the time he was done all 11 men who had attended the party had raped him. Had broken him in.

He wished couldn’t feel his body anymore. He felt sore like he had skinned the inside of his anus while his colon throbbed with pain like he had to poop but there wasn’t anything for his system to get rid of. Everything hurt.

“Ty takoy khoroshiy mal'chik. Vse moi druz'ya naslazhdalis' toboy. My budem khorosho zarabatyvat'. Ty byl takim khoroshim mal'chikom, chto ty mozhesh' spat' zdes' segodnya vecherom. Kogda vy prosnetes', ubedites', chto vy vymyty i gotovy k zavtrashnemu dnyu,” Master said popping his head in the door before he shut it behind him Luka wanting to close his eyes and sleep but finding that being in his body felt like hell making it impossible to actually sleep. (You are such a good boy. All my friends enjoyed you. We will make good money. You were such a good boy that you can sleep here tonight. When you wake up, make sure that you are washed and ready for tomorrow.)


	14. nothing like disturbingly mundane that kills the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has started to settle into the routine of his new life, only for him to make a mistake that could cost him everything. Again, a slavery fic so everything mentioned is rape/non-con.

The next day there was more food that morning. That meant one thing. More men. That night there were seven men that danced with him, talked to him. Out of those seven two of them took him to a bedroom. Two of them made him have sex.

They did that even though he was in pain. Even though he was sore and hated himself. He was told that if he didn’t act good, bad things would happen. Both Bart and Ed warning him that he needed to do everything he could to be good. That if he was good, he wouldn’t have to see a lot of men, just the ones that paid the most. At least, for now.

As the weeks passed Luka learned the routine of the house. That on days where they got breakfast and dinner usually there was a party and men. Men that had sex with them. With whatever boys they wanted as long as they had the money to put in the wooden boxes.

Luka stopped talking besides when he needed to. Two weeks after the night where the first man came, they were told that instead of just changing the sheets in every room they were supposed to clean it from top to bottom. That someone important was coming. That was all they were told.

Even Garbis was forced to clean. Luka wondering why. What was so important or who that every room needed to be polished. Every corner pristine. It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

That afternoon they were allowed hot water for their second bath. They put body spray or something on them as they got dressed and then Master has someone come in and give them haircuts. Some girl that didn’t speak English who left as soon as she was finished.

Besim rang the bell that called them all downstairs when it was time to line up before the guest arrived earlier than usual and he was standing there, Master Besim waiting for him to speak before he started repeating the master’s words in English.

“Tonight, we have several very important guests coming and I want everyone to be on their best behavior. You will make conversation with them, you will dance. You will act happy and if you are lucky you will go to bed with one or many or them. If you do not, I will sell you and at that point, I don’t care what they do with you. These are the type of people that matter, and I want only the best boys, in this house. Is that understood?” Besim translated every word the master said into English.

“Da, Papa,” there was an echo of murmurs.

“Good, I talk to…Luka, Ivan, Bart and Yefim,” Besim repeated the master as if he was his second voice, “rest leave.”

With that most of the room was dismissed to finish cleaning and getting ready their master turning to them. Luka couldn’t see his face but, he had his head down. Just like they had been taught they always kept their head down unless they were told otherwise Luka flinching when he heard the impact of a hand against skin before Master started speaking.  
“All speak English. You to listen closer but you say nothing to people. You call me, let me know what said. I know what boy they…želim kupiti? Bartol?” Besim said asking what the word was because he didn’t know the translation.

“Want to buy,” Bart finished giving the other 3 a sad smile.

“Any question?” Besim asked.

“You’re selling us, master?” Ivan asked.

“Maybe,” Besim repeated the answer in English, “Pretty boy likes you, all you get lots money. I like money. Money buy me more …mladi dječaci?”

“Little boys. Money buys him more little boys,” Bart said the look on his face communicating that he might have just been punched in the stomach.

Luka felt sick. Little boys meant boys like Garbis. Garbis who apparently no one was willing to pay as much as the master wanted. At the parties, he paraded him out among the guests and many people talked about him, touched him but none had been allowed to take him to one of the fancy rooms with the wooden boxes by the door. That meant no one had raped him yet.

Luka asked sometimes at night just to be sure but, Garbis always said no. That no one had put their “peepee” in him like Master had told them they would. And Luka always closed his eyes and thanked God. The God that it felt like had forsaken him. Thanked God for doing at least one of them small favors.

When they made him do things, it hurt. Not as much as it had the first couple of times after Master who had been different. The memory-making Luka’s face feel hot. How it shouldn’t have felt like that under the pain but, it still had. At least God wasn’t letting that happen to Garbis, not yet.

“You leave, let know what said. That is all,” Besim said dismissing the four of them.

They waited until they were out of earshot to speak. Ivan being the first one to utter anything.

“Jesus, Mary and fucking Joseph, this isn’t good,” he said.

“Tell me avout it? I get sold again I am getting too worn they will…” Bart trailed off.

“Kill you?” Aaron or Yefim asked.

“Nyet, just…I will go to hostel. Hostel you have more…inorodnyye kuski der'ma,” Bart said.

“What does that mean?” Luka asked him.

“He said pieces of shite,” Seamus said.

“Foreign pieces of shit,” Bart corrected him, “They are…strange. Foreigners are strange. You here everyone wants the one thing from there all want different. I know what those from here want. It hurt but, better than Nemetskiye izvrashchentsy vse, chto oni khotyat sdelat', eto lizat' tebya i sosat' tvoy chlen.” (German perverts all they want to do is lick you and suck your dick.)

“I don’t know what you said,” Aaron announced.

“I caught just about maybe 3 or so words of that,” Ivan said shrugging his shoulders.

“I didn’t get any of it,” Luka said remembering what the first man, that man had told him, “Do you guys know where we are?”

“They give ow you say head?” Bart said shrugging his shoulders a small grimace on his face as Luka felt his own face light up like a Christmas tree, “I fink I figured it oot a vhile ago. I say Croatia or Bosnia.”

Oh. He didn’t like that. No. No, he didn’t like that at all. He didn’t like getting head. He didn’t like thinking about it.

After master not one of them had done that. Not a single man. He had hoped it was just a weird thing Master had done. That no one else would want to do that. Not like that. Apparently, that thought was wrong. Apparently, that was something that people really did.

Darren’s older brother had once told them when they were watching a porno that some of the stuff in it was fake, wasn’t real. That was when they had been watching a video Carlos had downloaded of a woman and two men and the one man was sucking the other one’s cock. Carlos had laughed and told them that sometimes stuff in porn was fake and that would never happen in real life. That in real life unless you were gay you didn’t suck another guys cock. Especially not like that.

Luka had been hoping they were right. That Darren and Carlos were right but, according to Bart, they weren’t. That stuff like that happened all the time even if the Master had been the only one to do it so far.

“Luka?” Ivan muttered more like a question than his name.

He didn’t want anyone doing that to him again. Not like that. Please not like that. Not that.

“It’s ok,” Aaron said quietly where he was standing behind him, “It feels funny, but it doesn’t have to be a bad thing. If you close your eyes you can pretend it just tickles. Like your Dad touching you in the bath.”

Did Dads do that? Luka didn’t remember having a dad really. Not ever so, what did he know about Dad’s? Even before he was Luka, he was pretty sure he hadn’t had a dad, not really.

“I don’t know where you’re from Aaron but, Da’s don’t do that,” Ivan said shaking his head

“Mine always did,” Aaron said quietly.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ivan said, “That’s a shite deal that is.”

“I never had one,” Luka said quietly after a minute or a two.

“vone vhat?” Bart asked.

“A Dad,” Luka answered.

“Better none at all than one that messes with ya,” Ivan said as Bart nodded his head.

“I von’t think about that,” Bart said, “It voesn’t matter. Vhat vas before voes not matter.”

“I think it does a wee bit,” Ivan said, “It just depends on the person, I guess. How much of what was before sticks with them.”

“Luka, vou said that vou know vhere ve are,” Bart redirected the conversation.

“Bosnia,” Luka answered.

“HEY!” Adem snapped as he entered the room swearing at them purposefully in whatever language he spoke before hitting Luka upside the head.

The impact was so hard it knocked Luka off his feet but before he could pull himself in to protect himself Adem started beating him, kicking him in the stomach while shouting. Luka wished he could understand what he was saying, why he was yelling. Adem English wasn’t even that good. Adem’s blows just landing harder and harder as the seconds ticked by Besim being drawn in by the sound and entering the room as well.

“Eta glupaya malen'kaya shlyushka tol'ko chto skazala im, gde my. Vy khotite posmotret', kak oni vse pytayutsya uyti. Po krayney mere, odna iz etikh suchkov imeyet sem'yu ili dve strany. Vy khotite poteryat' bossa v yego novom modnom dome, snabzhennom prostym malen'kim chlenom dlya vzyatiya? Tebe nuzhno chertovski skazat' yemu. (This stupid little slut just told them where we are. You want to watch them all attempt to leave. At least one of these cunts has family a country or two over. Do you want to lose the boss his new fancy house stocked with prime little cock for the taking? You need to fucking tell him.)

“Otpusti yego, ty, veroyatno, izbil yego litso. Segodnya vecherom on ne budet v poryadke. Boss, vozmozhno, pridetsya ulozhit' yego.” (Let him go, you've probably beaten his face in. He'll be no good tonight. Boss might have to put him down.)

“On ne zakhochet opuskat' svoyu lyubimuyu pizdu. On mozhet prodat' yego, khotya. On pochti ne ispol'zuyetsya. On prineset khoroshego printsa. A teper' idi, rasskazhi yemu ob etom neschast'ye Mozhet byt', on pozvolit nam trakhnut' yego, poka on ne nokautiruyet yego i ne otpravit obratno na sklad.” (He won't want to put his favorite cunt down. He might sell him though. He's barely used. He'll fetch a good price. Now go, tell him about this mishap. Maybe he'll let us fuck him stupid before he knocks him out and ships him back to the warehouse.)

They both laughed nodding at each other as everyone else fled back to their chores the only one staying behind being Bart who grabbed a mop from the corner of the room waiting until they were out of earshot before he dared to even look up from the floor.

“Oou are in trouble. They vill sell you. I am sorry I avked,” Bart mumbled before the master walked into the room seeming highly annoyed.

“He say that he disappointed. Now he make example of you. He say he miss you but, is better this way, no?” Besim muttered before the master pulled Luka roughly up by the elbow and dragging him from the room.


	15. "Hold fast to dreams, For if dreams die Life is a broken-winged bird, That cannot fly.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth/Luka meets with the master and learns his punishment for his dire mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter it's only like 2 pages long but, there's a lot going on in the next one already and I just started writing it. Again warnings even though there's not too much going on it's slave fic so expect a lot of **Warnings: Violence, forced restraints, thoughts of the past**

When Luka dared to look up he was in that room, that bedroom. His heart pounding. No, no. Please no. He’d be good. He’d be good he couldn’t…

His whole body was shaking. He couldn’t do it. It wasn’t time yet. It wasn’t time and no one was here. No one was here and it was just the master and Besim and Adem. That wasn’t good. That was really bad. Usually, Ed was with them alone and after he was, he was always really mad or really quiet and everyone knew that was bad. Really bad.

Adem started speaking the moment master spoke, “I wish you had not done that. You were special boy. Now he have to take away. Say you are trouble maker. Teach you lesson so you learn for next tata.”

Without warning Master came forward, grabbing Luka hard by the neck making him bite his lower lip as he felt the nails digging into the skin on the back of his neck and then he felt something sting. Sting more than a hand. Hurt more than a hand hitting him on the back, on the butt. His sides.

He had learned that some “tata’s” as they were supposed to call them or “Daddies” were rough. That you couldn’t scream unless they told you that’s what they wanted. A lot of them didn’t like screaming. Master beat him until his whole body felt like it was on fire. Like it had been raked over a pit of gravel. Beat him until he couldn’t remember anything anymore.

A stabbing pain in his stomach was what woke him someone punching him in the back of the head as he moved. He knew what was happening and was thankful that the hit made his eardrums ring and his head swim. Thankful that it almost caused him to black out again. Because being blacked out was better than feeling his insides rip more. Feeling his stomach grumble and gargle as whoever it was used him.

He wasn’t allowed to say goodbye. Goodbye to Seamus who had helped him and vowed to help him those first few weeks he’d been in his new life, in those weeks he became Luka. He wasn’t allowed to say goodbye to Garbis who he had promised to protect or Aaron, Aaron who apparently had danced with demons long before they had ever set eyes on him and just hadn’t known it. Not to Ed who had taken beatings and sex night after night so that none of the others had to. Ed who was the only one old enough he could possibly pass for self-sufficient.

When he woke up he couldn’t move. He couldn’t see. He wasn’t sure where he was or if there was even alive. For all he knew he was dead. For all he knew there was no heaven, or his soul had somehow been forgotten. That he was now trapped in his rotting body. A body that felt like it had started rotting the moment Master had touched him like that. The moment Mr. Colburn had told him about his dog that probably never existed.

He tried to move his mouth and all he felt was something pulling on his cheeks as his facial muscles moved. As he struggled to simply do anything but stare into the darkness that felt heavy like it was pressing tightly on his eyes. Too tightly for his eyes to open. It was a sticky darkness almost. The feel of what was probably duct tape around his wrists, his ankles.

He knew what duct tape felt like because of Carlos. Cowboys and Indians had been one of their favorite games when they were little. Carlos had only convinced he and Darren to be the Indians once, but he had duck taped their wrists and then duck taped them to the dining room chairs back to back. Seth had never seen Maria so mad about anything in her life. 

She had carefully used a damp rag to get both boys out of their bonds while swearing in Spanish under her breath at her older son who she had made stand in the corner and watch. The next day Carlos had dropped his pants and showed Seth the bruising she had left behind on his butt from the spanking he had received even though he had joked it was well worth it just to see them tied up like that. That it was exciting knowing there wasn’t anything they could do about it. That had been the last time they had been allowed to play that game though.

He could still remember the feeling of the duct tape pinching his skin though and this was the same feeling. Even if he couldn’t see anything he was sure that’s what it was he was feeling. He didn’t know where he was and couldn’t feel anything around him expect the fact that he was moving. Luka figuring, he was probably in a truck of some kind. He could hear the motor running.

Either way, there was nothing to see and nowhere to go his hands bound so tightly they hurt his legs and ankles feeling the same way so all he could do was wait and hope he didn’t have to use the bathroom. Maybe the would kill him. Maybe soon it would be over anyway so there wasn’t too much to worry about. Luka closing his eyes and letting sleep find him. A sleep without screams and cries, asleep without kids begging, pleading for something different.


End file.
